Spyro's House
by johnposey360
Summary: 2019 Spyro the Dragon Toys for Bob Insomniac Games
1. The adventure begins

**Spyro is sleep nightmare**

Spyro vs Spyro exe

Spyro exe: Hi Spyro.

Spyro: No way.

Spyro exe: My name Spyro exe

Spyro: Why?

Spyro exe attack claw Spyro

Spyro: _Ouch!_

Spyro exe throw Spyro

Spyro: _Aaaaah!_

Spyro exe: No mercy, Spyro.

Spyro exe punch attack Spyro

Spyro: _Aw!_

Spyro exe: Bring it on Purple Dragon!

Spyro exe claw foot attack Spyro

Spyro: _[Screaming]_ Oh no.

Spyro exe: Spyro is hell.

Spyro exe knife attack Spyro

Spyro: _Ouch! What!_ blood.

Spyro exe: Broken cut, Spyro.

Spyro exe bite attack Spyro

Spyro: _[Screaming]_

Spyro exe head butt attack Spyro

Spyro exe kick blow attack Spyro

Spyro: Ouch! get hurt.

Spyro exe: Fatal, Spyro.

[3x] Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro fire attack Spyro exe

Spyro: Bring it on Shortly!

Spyro exe: Take care of it when I just got, Spyro.

[3x] Spyro exe knife attack Spyro

Spyro exe: Broken fatal, Spyro.

Spyro: No!

Spyro exe broken kill Spyro

Spyro: _[Screaming]_

Spyro is dead

Spyro exe: Kill him stabbed eye, Spyro.

Spyro exe stabbed eye Spyro

Shocked Spyro

Spyro: _[Screaming]_ Now I have to get my dragon is the only thing go!

**The adventure begins**

Bubba: Welcome to Spyro's House.

Spyro go to shower

Sheila: Today but I will be there.

Tomas: Come over and watch, music guitar for a musical theatre. Dragon Realms of the Kingdom.

Sparx: Spyro, get shower bathroom.

Spyro: Got it, Sparx.

Ember: Girlfriend Spyro, thank you.

Sparx: Ember No! Spyro girlfriend is Elora.

Tomas: Classical music, 90s, 80s, 70s, 60s and 50s, Joshua is dead 16 years ago.

Sparx: Tomas, music guitar classic 1950s, think you.

Damon: Magic, boom!

Agent 9: Hee ha, when they ride horses.

Tomas: Hello Agent 9, not cowboy, gun laser monkey action figure.

Cleetus: Bam bam! movie action.

Hunter: Skateboard, my name Hunter the Cheetah.

Lindar: Ah! Clockmaker 5:00 PM.

Sparx: Wow! Lindar.

Ember: Lindar, what this!

Bubba: Punch smash.

Cleetus: Bubba, please send me fighting not.

Agent 9: Fighting? No.

Cleetus: Don't worry, Agent 9, space, action monkey.

Tomas: Thank you for releasing me. So, Cleetus, all dragons, artisan's home from Dragon Kingdom, with Gnasty Gnorc.

Hunter: **Umm...**

Bartholomew: My ball, Yeti brother. Ah, iceberg seal the deal with the consequences.

Tomas: Bartholomew, seal animal ice.

Ember: Like to see.

Hunter: Ah, Spyro, it's over shower.

Cleetus: Hi Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly bug flying eat butterfly.

Tomas: Okay.

Damon: Spyro, chicken soup, food.

Cleetus: Chicken soup for dinner.

Bentley: Mmm... Chicken, yes!

Agent 9: Bentley, house is still available and if so what time, hee hee hee.

Tomas: Baby dragons.

Bartholomew: Egg, going to be able baby dragon, no more.

Lateef: Supreme, of my favorite things to do.

Cleetus: Well Lateef, who is this. Baby dragon my name Eric.

Spyro: Eric, ah I love it baby dragons.

Sparx: So cool, Spyro, Eric is baby dragon.

Cleetus: Spyro and Sparx, Eric, baby, I'm going back. Spyro, you can be a eat chicken soup.

Spyro: Yes, chicken soup, but, I have been trying to get in food. Well Sparx, rescue him.

Hunter: Spyro, 65 old, birthday to my place.

Sparx: Go to Spyro.

Elora: Ah, what this is, Eric, oh thank Spyro.

Spyro: Elora.

Elora: Go way, Spyro.

Hunter: Elora, bye.

Spyro: Bye.

To be continued


	2. You can be

Sparx: Hey! Spyro, you know if you are interested.

Astor: Sparx the Dragonfly, there is no way to get.

Damon: Astor, even though.

Cleetus: Remember, Spyro, Eric, get lost no one is here. You know when I'm on my way, look like the same thing but, baby dragon Eric. Come here Eric.

Sparx: _[Laughing]_ Cleetus and Eric.

Cleetus: Sparx, everything ok with you and your family.

Lindar: My friend Cleetus, thank you very much, Eric, baby dragon is it possible.

Damon: Ah, Lindar, not yet Eric, baby boy is the best.

Hunter: What?

Cleetus: Your email address so I can send it to.

Bartholomew: Email me back, what you matter.

Damon: Don't worry Bartholomew, so sad to believe it.

Ember: _Ah._

Cleetus: Not too much longer, of my life with you and Bartholomew.

Spyro: Not too much? No idea what I was thinking. Bartholomew, are you okay?

Damon: Spyro, down email broken.

Hunter: Glide jump, but not sure.

Lindar: Gems in the morning, Spyro.

Cleetus: Dragon Kingdom, okay right.

Ember: Dragon Kingdom.

Sparx: Oh yeah, that's what you want.

Sgt. Byrd: Sir, military gun, Spyro, who are you?

Bartholomew: Sir, now, bird feeder for the next two weeks.

Cleetus: Two weeks ago, Bartholomew, no way I can make it work.

Ember: I'm sorry Cleetus.

Hunter: Hello Sir, how much do?

Bartholomew: My way home, but... but that doesn't mean.

Hunter: Bartholomew, this month so I can.

Spyro: Dragon egg hunt and fish.

Sparx: Dragon egg Spyro. I can do believe it, oh no, too bad.

Bubba: Don't would like a refund please, Sparx.

Tomas: Oh Sparx, my goodness I am so sorry to hear about.

Ember: Oh! Fear.

Bartholomew: Yeti, Bent-

Spyro exe: Bartholomew, no problem please.

Crush: _[Roar]_

Sorceress: Get you way Bartholomew.

Damon: I'm sorry Sorceress, no match for battle.

Astor: Oh no.

Spyro: No no no no no no, Sorceress, not attacked.

Sorceress: Spyro, you never told me Spyro.

Elora: No Spyro.

Tomas: No one Sorceress, Elora, evil home now.

Damon: My god daughter.

Bartholomew: No!

Spyro exe: Shut up Bartholomew, this bloody yeti.

Sorceress: Well done Spyro exe, now, kill him Yeti.

Lindar: No Sorceress, attacked my ball, Bartholomew and Bentley, not yet fight.

Damon: Almost evil Avalar.

Bartholomew: No, no killing, no!

Ember: Bartholomew!

Bubba: Attack evil.

Sorceress black magic attack Bartholomew

Bartholomew: _[Hurting]_

Lutalo: Very well Sorceress, is down Bartholomew.

Astor: Bartholomew! No way! No please Sorceress, no trouble attack evil.

Bentley: Bartholomew, are you right?

Tomas: Mistake attacking me.

Cleetus: No I don't think so but attacked.

Sorceress: Spyro, attack.

Sorceress ball attack Spyro

Flame: _[Laughing]_ Spyro, defeat.

Elora: Crazy, no.

Sparx: Spyro, what you doing? Spyro, are you okay?

Lutalo: Ball, throw down Spyro, you did it Sorceress!

Gulp: _[Roar]_

Gulp launch attack Spyro

Hunter: Spyro, no attack launch Gulp.

Elora: Hunter, no please no, Ripto, enough!

Sorceress: Yes!

Tomas: Ripto, no evil realm, dragon shoes.

Damon: Lookout for me Spyro.

Bartholomew: Watch out for the Evil.

Hunter: Ah, no, no no no.

Sorceress: Hunter, move it Lutalo, really Gnasty and Ripto.

Spyro: Gnasty Gnorc, no!

Bartholomew: No no, Spyro, what this-

Gnasty Gnorc bash attack Spyro and Bartholomew

Lateef: Oh my god!

Bubba: No!

Ripto fire kill Spyro

Lindar: No Spyro!

Tomas: No no no no no no no.

Bartholomew: No!

Ember: Spyro!

Damon: Too bad.

Bartholomew: Call me hospital.

Sheila the Kangaroo: Uh oh, Spyro, is dead.

Gnasty Gnorc: Yes! Defeat Spyro.

Ember: Too bad Gnasty!

Lutalo: No Ember, Gnasty, defeat Spyro the Dragon.

Hunter: _[Crying]_ Spyro.

Tomas: Hunter. This guy is here Spyro down.

Elora: No Spyro, is dead, no god please.

Damon: Hospital, doctor appointment at noon.

Eric: _[Crying]_

Bartholomew: No Eric, bwa bwa bwaaaaaa.

Flame: Good bye Eric, never.

Sparx: That's gotta hurt Spyro, call me ambulance.

To be continued


	3. Reignited Pool Party

Hospital

Hunter: Spyro, are you okay?

Spyro: Alright, injury, recovery.

Moneybags: Hee hee Spyro, get hunt hospital.

Spyro: Moneybags, you have any questions?

Sparx: Oh well Spyro.

Moneybags: Okay, pool party sexy as hell and I will.

Hunter: Girlfriend Elora. Spyro, get lost Eric, baby dragon, search dragon eggs. Found you, on the way home.

Spyro: Okay Hunter, let's go!

Spyro's House

Bubba: My friend Spyro.

Bartholomew: Juice, cool ice, orange juice.

Lateef: I win.

Agent 9: Monkey, zoo escape.

Ember: No problem.

Sheila the Kangaroo: Pool, here Spyro, water underwater wet, dragon is water jump and glide.

Spyro splash water

Bartholomew: Wow! Spyro, splash jump and glide, move it!

Bentley: Bartholomew, ice cream, truck is in the shop and I are going to be.

Sparx: Ice cream, go!

Spyro: Sparx, ice cream truck is in the shop money, Moneybags.

Moneybags: Hi Sparx, ice cream but sold 50 gems.

Ember: Ice cream.

Spyro: Ice cream? Ember, no, eat ice cream, going to Sparx the Dragonfly.

Agent 9: Spyro, there is ice cream.

Spyro: Thank you Agent 9.

Agent 9: I'm nothing.

Bubba: Spyro, trying not be careful ice cream.

Hunter: Focus, Spyro, get chair.

Ember: No.

Sparx: Spyro, ice cream eat.

Agent 9: Trouble ice cream be careful.

Sparx: _Mmm..._ Good

Ember: Spyro, not can be ice cream! No trouble Sparx!

Bartholomew: Trouble Sparx? No.

Sgt. Byrd: Bartholomew, Spyro, ice cream eat by Sparx, dragon and dragonfly my friend together.

Hunter: Come on Spyro, Sparx eat ice cream, 2 tongues.

Cleetus: Well, ice cream truck, vehicle to be there, with Moneybags.

Sparx: Cleetus, ice cream truck Spyro, be able to make that work.

Agent 9: Dragonfly, dragonfly.

Tomas Like a warm summer day. Like a warm day in May. Babe you make me feel so hot. Like a smell butterfly. Like a bird in the sky. Feels like a star that I'm not. You told thing that I never knew. So what am I suppose to do. Running around like a little kid. One-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hit. Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky. There is light above and beyond you and I. Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky. There is light above you and I.

Spyro: Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky, sounds good. Great sound like you, Tomas, thank you for releasing me.

Ember: Sparx the Dragonfly.

Elora: Spyro.

Spyro french kiss Elora

Spyro: Elora, sex fans.

Elora: There Spyro.

Spyro: Mmm, romantic. Yes!

Elora: Well Spyro.

Spyro: Okay. Racing team swimming speedway, are you ready racing! Ha ha ha!

Sparx: Spyro, racing swimming.

Cleetus: Podium, Spyro 1st place.

Bubba: Kart Spyro, boat.

Hunter: Kart and boat, not, swimming Spyro, pool underwater.

Bartholomew: Yes Spyro, my dragon.

Ember: Move in Spyro!

Hunter: Move in, swim, Spyro, move in now.

Damon: Got it Spyro, I have to go.

Bentley: Bartholomew?

Bartholomew: Yes!

Cleetus: Good.

Ember: Amazing!

Elora: Got it Spyro.

Spyro: Alright Elora.

Spyro kiss Elora

Elora blowjob Spyro

Spyro: Ah. Yeah.

Spyro fucking Elora

Elora: Ah ah ah ah, oh yeah cock.

Spyro: Oh yeah sexy Elora.

Elora: Yeah purple dragon, sex.

Spyro: I love it sex.

Elora: Ah ah ah ah ah.

To be continued


	4. Spyro romantic Elora lingerie

Damon: Sophie, baby dragon, 2nd egg.

Tomas: Baby Sophie, yeah amazing!

Lateef: Well well well, baby dragon Sophie, small child, Spyro and Elora.

Hunter: Take care if it doesn't work out I will be there.

Sgt. Byrd: So much for the quick response.

Sparx: Question? Sophie, baby dragons.

Cleetus: I will not be able to attend the meeting, gotta go back.

Sgt. Byrd: Wait Cleetus, not exit Spyro's house, okay.

Cleetus: Right, Sir.

Hunter: This tv skate park, extreme but that was the case but skate board.

Lateef: All baby dragons, over to you as soon.

Bartholomew: Eric lost, this Sophie, there is a chance baby.

Sgt. Byrd: Good work Bartholomew, well done, completely understand if you don't want?

Bartholomew: Thank Sir.

Ana: Astor, sex fuck me.

Astor: No thanks Ana.

Sparx: Regret! Go go go go go go, Spyro.

Spyro: Ah! Sparx.

Bentley: Spyro and Sparx, dragon and dragonfly, my friend freedom.

Cleetus: Bentley, so good to hear from.

Tomas: Cleetus talk to you soon I hope It can wait until tomorrow.

Lateef: Some kick-

Delbin: Keeping up Lateef, you have a good.

Spyro: Delbin, umm, Elora great sexy minds.

Delbin: Okay Spyro.

Cleetus: Delbin Playboy, book Elora.

Delbin: So could we do a lot.

Bartholomew: Hey, Bentley the Yeti, someth- Ah!

Ana: Hello Bartholomew. Get ready cock.

Bartholomew: No Ana, please let me know if you.

Sgt. Byrd: Save Bartholomew, yeti talk about Bentley.

Damon: Too bad Ana, sexy not cock.

Astor: Damon umm, what this is about?

Damon: Sure Astor.

Cleetus: Castle is the only one who can help me Spyro.

Sheila: Spyro, look at this when I get the money to you.

Lindar: Not gems Sheila, no money to pay, my name Lindar.

Hunter: Lindar, you have a great. Bathroom in round the clock is ticking, other side of the road and will not believe that I have.

Sparx: Something else for you guys.

Cleetus: Umm I don't know if you have any further.

Tomas: Yes, dear I am going to try.

Ana: Turn on Cleetus.

Cleetus: Wait minute Tomas.

Tomas: Oh fuck me Cleetus.

Cleetus: Shut up, this is what you. Been trying to call but that.

Ana: Oh dear come on Cleetus, get over here.

Cleetus: Argh! No Ana.

Tomas: Cleetus, mistake sexy.

Ana: Come on Cleetus, fuck me.

Cleetus: No one fucking here. Stupid Ana, no way, no way I can get a ride.

Damon: Cleetus, almost done here then we are going to have.

Hunter: Hmm, maybe we should just go.

Tomas: Say hello to the family.

Astor: My friend dragon, Tomas, all dragons.

Elora: Ah, Spyro, romantic sexy love your picture.

Sheila: _[Sadness]_ No.

Spyro: Ah, well dragon egg.

Elora: Yes!

Tomas: One second, no way.

Hunter: Artisan's Home Spyro I love you Elora and Spyro.

Cleetus: Not mean.

Elora blowjob Spyro

Spyro: Oh yeah.

Elora: Mmm...

Bartholomew: Camera sex scene.

Bentley: Hey Bartholomew, blowjob Spyro and Elora.

Bartholomew: So good.

Spyro fucking Elora

Elora: Ah!

Spyro: Ah so much Elora.

Elora: Ah yeah Spyro! Yes yes yes Spyro fuck me.

Spyro: Sexy Elora.

Elora: Yes! Ah ah ah yes I love you ah!

Spyro: Ah!

Elora: Mmm, Spyro.

Spyro kiss Elora

Spyro: Elora, next again.

Elora: Yeah. Spyro fuck me.

Spyro fucking Elora

Spyro: Oh fuck Elora.

Elora: Oh yeah Spyro ah ah ah ah!

Bartholomew: Screen sex Spyro and Elora.

Elora: Oh my gosh Spyro ah ah ah ah

Spyro: Ah!

Elora: Ah!

Spyro: Thank Elora, sex scene Bartholomew's camera.

Bartholomew: Bentley, this right.

Bentley: 2nd baby dragon is Sophie.

Spyro: Get try again.

Elora: Okay.

Elora blowjob Spyro

Spyro: Ah.

Spyro fucking Elora

Elora: Ah Spyro!

Spyro: Elora, tail fuck me.

Elora: Yes little one, yes little young dragon. Ah ah ah ah.

Spyro: Come on Elora fuck.

Elora: Ah ah ah ah oh yeah ah!

Spyro: Ah, fuck!

Bartholomew: One minute, this is my ball.

Elora: Last fuck me Spyro.

Spyro fucking Elora

Elora: Ah Spyro the Dragon!

Spyro: Oh yeah sexy good fans.

Elora: Spyro ah, yes, ah ah ah ah ah.

Spyro: Cum penis yeah I love it.

Elora: Ah ah ah pussy ah ah, ah!

Spyro: Ah! Yeah, ah that's is.

Elora: It's over sexy little dragon.

Spyro kiss Elora

Elora handjob Spyro

Bartholomew: Sexy that's is over, the end.

Bentley: So good sexy Spyro and Elora.

Elora: Last handjob I'm finishing Spyro.

Spyro: Ah ah ah! Ah Elora yes fuck me.

Spyro cum throw Elora

Bartholomew: I like it Sophie baby dragon.

Bentley: Yes.

Spyro: Oh fuck.

To be continued


	5. Sophie and Curtis steeling Ember is dead

Bartholomew: Oh no.

Lateef: No one Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sheila: Alright, no no no

Crush weapon attack Sheila

Sheila: Aw! Hurting and I will be there.

Hunter: Be careful Sheila, this boss Gnasty Gnorc.

Astor: Gnasty Gnorc, no Spyro.

Hunter: Regret.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Tomas: The monster, not believe.

Billy: Sheila, get hurt, no way, no.

Hunter: Billy, trouble of my life, what you matter how many times I have to tell you something about it.

Lindar: Hunter, please.

Hunter: Lindar, come on.

Bubba: Smash down bosses.

Sheila: Huh?

Bubba: Sheila, no problem the same time.

Damon: No idea what I was thinking.

Lateef: Ripto no please don't forget to send.

Sorceress: Don't forget Sophie and Curtis.

Elora: Uh oh.

Tomas: Elora, don't worry forever.

Elora: No no, Tomas, bosses attack battle, Spyro and Ember not sure if attack of my favorite places.

Gnasty: Ember, attacked!

Spyro exe claw kill Ember

Flame: Excellent Gnasty, congratulations on your new job.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Damon: Is dead Ember.

Elora: No.

Sorceress: Shut up about Elora.

Elora: Huh? No I don't have any.

Bubba: Ember's death.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Bartholomew: Come to my boss.

Gnasty: Ha ha ha, together with limited attacked Spyro.

Damon: No Gnasty.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Gnasty: Well Crush, this is what we have in common.

Sorceress: Yes Gnasty, about to leave work.

Gnasty: Good Sorceress.

Sorceress: Happen again I promise you.

Spyro: Oh, my way back.

Damon: No please Spyro, lookout attacked.

Billy: Be careful!

Cleetus: Umm... Not sorry Spyro.

Tomas: Ember, is dead.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Gnasty weapon attack dead Ember

Lutalo: Good work Gnasty, attack Crush.

Crush stomp attack dead Ember

Billy: My goodness!

Astor: No, attacked dead Ember.

Damon: What!

Sorceress: Gulp, attack dragons women.

Gulp attack dead Ember

Gnasty: Ripto, attack.

Ripto kick attack dead Ember

Lateef: Oh way!

Lindar: No please not kill him.

Spyro exe: Sorceress attack me.

Sorceress attack dead Ember

Damon: Huh?

Bubba: Never again.

Bartholomew: Angry no! Move it, Bentley.

Bentley: What! No Bartholomew, talk to.

Bartholomew: Bro, boss, Ember is dead.

Bentley: No!

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sparx: What that hell!

Cleetus: Sparx, please let me know bosses.

Lateef: Ah.

Sparx: Get up, Ember defeat.

Spyro: No no no _[sadness]_ too bad Ember, rest in peace R.I.P.

Gnasty: Spyro shut up, get defeat so you.

Gnasty crystal freezing Spyro

Damon: Spyro!

Bubba: No.

Flame: Spider be careful.

Astor: Ah, I'm scar-

Spyro exe: Astor, kill more.

Spyro exe quake kill Astor

Cleetus: No Astor!

Damon: No kill is blood.

Gnasty: That's is Astor, enough!

Damon: Nooooooooooooo!

Sorceress: Say goodbye Sophie and Curtis.

Lateef: No 2 baby dragons!

Damon: It's over.

Sheila: Spyro, who are you?

Ripto: Dragon Spyro, no were great to see you too baby dragons.

Billy: Hey, Sheila.

Sheila: Yes dear not.

Billy: To believe it.

Elora: Mmm... Spyro, crystal dragon status, no.

Lindar: Almost Elora, girlfriend dragon.

Tomas: Rescued from dragon, Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress. No more attacks, not mean they were going to do a little more.

Spyro exe: Good bye Spyro, never.

Tomas: What! Search baby dragons.

Cleetus: Ambulance, call Professor, dead by Astor.

Tomas: How are you doing? Who's next.

Gnasty: Got it Tomas, defeat Ember, Spyro and Astor.

Billy: Oh no what happened!

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Billy: No!

Flame: Get you way.

Hospital

Professor: Astor, happened evil , over again. There is anything hurt blood injury by Astor, give up. Recovery Astor, continue to be the best time house.

To be continued


	6. Spyro's lost wanted crystal dragons

RIP Ember

Cleetus: Dragon status, Spyro?

Tomas: No, crystal dragons, dragon realm, Gnasty, Ripto Sorceress.

Cleetus: Well Tomas, sure.

Tomas: Got it Cleetus.

Spyro's crystal help

Sparx: Hey?

Spyro's crystal help

Hunter: Spyro, touch break.

Tomas: Okay.

Bubba: Here comes Bubba.

Rescued Spyro

Break Spyro

Billy: Spyro back.

Sparx: Spyro back ya hoo!

Spyro: Ouch! Here, who are you?

Billy: Spyro, get you way.

Tomas: Hum?

Bubba: Oh my.

Cleetus: Oh.

Bartholomew: Oh my goodness I am so sorry to hear.

Damon: You bet.

Cleetus: To can be, Spyro, is back.

Damon: Come back Spyro.

Bartholomew: Come back Spyro, come back.

Cleetus: Little dragon, back to me so quickly.

Spyro: Thank you for releasing me.

Lateef: Huh?

Tomas: Ember is dead.

Cleetus: Rescued to dragons, searcy baby dragons, dragon egg.

Bartholomew: Hey baby dragon.

Baby dragon: Melissa

Bubba: Bartholomew!

Sheila: Quickly, be careful Bartholomew, falling floor.

Spyro: You come here, my name Spy-

Bartholomew: Ouch!

Spyro: Huh?

Cleetus: Spyro, what you doing Bartholomew down floor, long tree.

Bartholomew: Aw! Spyro, you did it!

Sheila: Melissa, wow baby!

Spyro: Ember, RIP, Melissa you join.

Lateef: You got it.

Evil House

Lutalo: Book, Sorceress, 3 baby dragons, Eric, Sophie and Curtis, no one.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Spyro exe: Ripto, shadow realm, here baby Melissa.

Gnasty: Look, baby.

Sorceress: Yes, dear Gnasty please.

Flame: You are invincible.

Ember's Loot

Billy: Welcome to Ember's Loot, Spyro.

Hunter: Well done, Ember's Loot ancient history now.

Nestor: Ancient history pink dragon, now I'm going for a walk.

Hunter: Museum and the Dragon.

Billy: Beginning of next week Ember's Museum.

Hunter: Ember's Museum, A Hero's Tail, 2005-2019 dead.

Cleetus: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, Purple, Pink, White, Grey, Black and Brown.

Tomas: Gems, Glimmer Loot factory, got it.

Lindar: Treasure gems, egg, dragon and orb.

Bubba: Lindar yeah.

Sparx: Hey gems.

Cleetus: Hello puppy.

Bentley: Puppy puppy puppy.

Agent 9: You dog puppy.

Bartholomew: I love you puppy.

Astor: Hey, puppy.

Tomas: Astor's return.

Cleetus: Got it.

Agent 9: I like it puppy dogs.

Puppy Dogs: _[Woof]_

Sex's room

Sheila blowjob Billy

Billy fucking Sheila

Sheila: Oh yeah Billy, ah ah ah.

Billy: Ah Sheila.

Sheila: Oh dear Billy yeah.

Billy: Oh come on Sheila.

Billy kissing Sheila

Sheila: Come on Billy.

Sheila blowjob Billy

Sheila: Billy, here dragon egg.

Billy: Yeah.

Billy kissing Sheila

Baby dragon: Casey

Sheila: Hey, Casey!

Billy: Yes Sheila, dragon egg is Casey baby dragon.

To be continued


	7. Casey's my friend baby dragons

Spyro: I love you baby dragons, Melissa and Casey.

Elora: Hey Spyro, I think we should do.

Melissa and Casey's play bubble

Damon: Oh my, play it.

Hunter: Hello Melissa and Casey, 2 baby dragons, wow! Spyro, who is.

Spyro: It was?

Bentley: To baby 2 dragons, dragon egg, for a attacked Rhynocs.

Tomas: Smashed down Rhynocs.

Cleetus: Rhynocs? No.

Sgt. Byrd: Gnorcs and Rhynocs, enemies defeat by Spyro.

Sparx: Gnorc and Rhynoc attack beautiful by Spyro, thanks.

Cleetus: Sparx said, question is how do you feel.

Sex's room

Billy: Smell fee.

Spyro's Playground

Lindar: Cleetus, got it, playground circuit speedway.

Sparx: Track Spyro Circuit, okay.

Melissa and Casey Spyro Circuit 5 laps.

Lateef: 3, 2, 1, Go!

Tomas: 5 lap to go.

Spyro: Come on Melissa and Casey, go racing time.

Hunter: Spyro Circuit, this race now 2 baby dragons.

Cleetus: Go race now.

Elora: 4 lap to go.

Lateef: 4 laps.

Sgt. Byrd: Racing Championship, cup in races.

Hunter: Bartholomew, camera video races, 2 cars baby dragons.

Cleetus: To racers now Spyro's Circuit.

Spyro: Spyro's Circuit race fueled engine.

Sparx: Moment please Spyro.

Hunter: 3 lap to go.

Tomas: Hunter, racing playing a game.

Sgt. Byrd: Playing a Melissa and Casey.

Bubba: Sir, 2 cars racing.

Cleetus: Victory in the morning but will be back.

Hunter: Glory the same time as the other one who.

Bentley: Bartholomew, view camera. This.

Spyro: Oh my camera by Bartholomew.

Cleetus: Pizza. Eat it all before.

Lateef: 2 lap to go.

Lindar: Racing Cup babys, Melissa and Casey.

Cleetus: My here racing.

Agent 9 Oh no, Spyro, what you want?

Damon: Okay.

Bartholomew: Got it, view camera, Melissa and Casey, Casey is 1st place, and Melissa is 2nd place.

Sex's room

Billy: Coffee shop. French, Italian, Spanish, British, German, American and Japanese.

Spyro's Playground

Agent 9: Go for it! Racing time.

Sparx: Speed up the process.

Hunter: Very nice racing.

Sex's room

Billy: Coffee Sheila.

Spyro's Playground

Bartholomew: Hey, move it Melissa and Casey!

Lateef: Final lap.

Tomas: Last lap.

Bentley: Young yeti, Casey get 1st place to race.

Bartholomew: Got it my ball.

Sparx: Now racing last race.

Cleetus: Please me know if you need me to the Peace of mind.

Hunter: Lookout fireworks.

Cleetus: Be careful Spyro.

Spyro flame fireworks

Spyro: Aw! You win by Casey.

Bartholomew: Spyro are you ok?

Spyro: Yes.

Sex's room

Billy: Amazing.

Spyro's Playground

Hunter: Look, fireworks.

Cleetus: Good great.

Sex's room

Billy: Who's this.

Spyro's Playground

Bartholomew: Thank you guys.

Spyro's House

Spyro's sleeping

Bartholomew: Spyro, sleep night.

Sheila: Spyro.

Bartholomew: Okay, this is show you sex time yeti, faun and dragon. New York, Washington, Virginia, Florida, Wisconsin, Illinois, Ohio, Georgia and Texas.

Sheila: Dog, cat, goat, rat, frog and ram.

Elora: I love you Spyro.

Spyro: Yes, I love you.

Sheila: Ah, sexy, my name Sheila the Kangaroo.

Bartholomew: Got it. This is show you sex.

To be continued


	8. Spyro's travel to Tokyo Japan

Bartholomew: Spyro, sexy dream, bottle, okay. Listen, I have been trying to get sexy as hell and hot.

Sheila: Email address Billy. Wow I didn't know if I should send.

Bartholomew: Oh no Spyro, it's a nightmare.

Sheila: Really, oh no.

Hunter: Got it. Terrible Sheila, email text or email if you.

Bentley: Spyro, Bartholomew's, my name is Bentley.

Bartholomew: Hi Bentley, my name is Bartholomew, yeti, young and brother my ball.

Hunter: Take it out, search photo Bianca, this magic bottle Bianca.

Spyro: _[Dreaming]_ My dream, sleeping, my work.

Sheila: Moose and Buffalo, no idea what I was thinking too much rhynocs.

Spyro: Baby kangaroos.

Hunter: Good job Spyro, baby kangaroo, trouble be careful here.

Spyro: What about Gnasty Gnorc. Defeated April, my battle of the Dragon Kingdom. Crush, Gulp and Ripto, attacked defeated Muesli.

Hunter: Avalar, no pleasure meeting you and your family a very happy.

Spyro: Balloon ride with you guys to the Moon and back.

Hunter: Don't worry Spyro, what you matter, chicken for sounds like, bawk, bawk, bawk.

Sheila: Chicken bawk? Hunter, don't sorry about it.

Bartholomew: My ball, book guidebook.

Hunter: Sheila, email message to you and your family have a great time.

Spyro: Figure out.

Hunter: Figure out Spyro, bring it! Oh well I guess you Spyro, family in the area for a few. Success in all charged me.

Spyro: Great work Hunter.

Hunter: Uh oh I thought you were gonna say Sheila. What's your okay with you if we could do.

Spyro: Alright.

Hunter: Arrested, Michael, police report.

Bartholomew: Come over Spyro, now I'm going to have the opportunity.

Hunter: Bang bang bang, Sheila, this girl is the only way I can get a ride.

Sheila: Ah come on Hunter, bang bang, no way I can get pistol police. No, I'm sorry, pistol.

Hunter: Sheila said, she was going to call, no, going to about.

Bartholomew: Light on, Spyro.

Spyro: Sheila, hurry up and get here.

Sheila: Okay Spyro.

Damon: Hi how are you doing today.

Lateef: Spyro and Sheila, travel in Tokyo.

Bartholomew: Matching my profile and let me know.

Bubba: What is a disaster.

Hunter: What happened!

Elora: Spyro, say goodbye, good travel.

Tomas: Mmm... Think it would work for me.

Agent 9: Korea and Bangladesh.

Airlines flight

Sparx: Spyro, what this.

Spyro: Okay.

Spyro's House

Damon: Today but will try to get.

Agent 9: Alright then.

Cleetus: Daily news about your trip.

Agent 9: Your trip to makeup.

To be continued


	9. Spyro and Sheila in Japan tour

Billy: Sheila. Sheila.

Tokyo, Japan

Sheila: This alright, this alright, oh men, so close.

Spyro's House

Billy: Truly appreciate your sorry.

Tokyo, Japan

Sheila: Billy? No, not search.

Spyro's House

Cleetus: Come on, dragon Melissa and Casey.

Billy: Okay.

Sparx: Spyro? This Tokyo.

Cleetus: Sparx the Dragonfly, what I was?

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: City town Tokyo for a while.

Spyro's House

Sparx: Breakfast with cheese cream toast.

Cleetus: Cheese cream toast.

Tomas: Toast, breakfast cheese on a bagel.

Hunter: Coffee, bagel with cream cheese frosting.

Bubba: No, Cream cheese frosting, cheese cream toast. Thank for freeing.

Tomas: Sorry Bubba, I you want.

Bartholomew: Huh? Cream cheese in toasting.

Billy: Melissa and Casey, play it horse toy.

Hunter: Not bad of my life.

Bubba: Homeworld, portal for round of interview.

Billy: Got it thanks.

Tokyo, Japan

Sheila: I Love New York.

Spyro's House

Sparx: Bass lake and the other. First corner from the last time.

Tomas: Here me, Sparx, small fee.

Billy: Copy.

Agent 9: Space in your life solar system.

Bubba: Agent 9, you there.

Sgt. Byrd: Sgt Byrd, 2431, military discount on soldier.

Tomas: I'm sorry Sir.

Sgt. Byrd: Good.

Cleetus: So we can go ahead.

Tomas: Trying not mean they are not going.

Cleetus: Tomas, you have any questions?

Tomas: I am so late but I will be back.

Billy: One day, time to get to know you better and better things to do.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: Akita, you thing to say?

Akira: You Spyro.

Spyro: Ah.

Spyro's House

Tomas: Please find attached resume for your reference.

Bartholomew: Tomas, great to hear you may travel, Spyro and Sheila.

Damon: Tokyo, Japan.

Billy: Not afraid, come over for lunch today.

Spyro's House

Spyro: Hey I'm going with limited.

Akita: Spyro-san, I am so sorry.

Spyro: Oh well I guess.

Spyro's House

Sgt. Byrd: Scene in telephone and television.

Cleetus: Telephone and TV.

Hunter: TV over time.

Cleetus: Pathetic service.

Tomas: Service I received the check.

Agent 9: Checking on the status.

Cleetus: Me know if you need anything else please let me know what works.

Damon: Seriously.

Cleetus: Headbash, this talk.

Billy: Talk to me about.

Bentley: Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: I you in my prayers and thoughts are with you and your family bro.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: Japan flag, trophy.

Spyro's House

Cleetus: On my way home now so I can get my hands on.

Lateef: Amazing.

Billy: Meet you there.

To be continued


	10. Guidebook in Japan

Spyro's House

Billy: Good morning everyone.

Damon: Okay Billy.

Billy: Hi Damon.

Damon: Hi Billy.

Agent 9: Goat in animals, girlfriend is Sheila.

Bubba: Sheila girlfriend is Billy, Spyro girlfriend is Elora.

Agent 9: Try to make it work for you to meet.

Cleetus: Melissa, I love it best.

Damon: Baby Casey, dragon baby.

Sparx: 10.

Bentley: Come on Sparx, dragonfly here, not sorry, yeti here.

Damon: Trouble of my favorite things.

Billy: No favorite part of the year.

Bubba: Year of the dragon.

Tokyo, Japan

Karate side kick attack Sheila

Spyro: Oh my goodness Sheila.

Spyro's House

Lateef: I'm going out of town for a few then you can go.

Cleetus: But I've got to go.

Sparx: Gotta get my son. Very often but when I get to the office today.

Lindar: Or course we can do it tomorrow.

Damon: Professor, hi there.

Professor: Hi, office is closed and the other one is a little more.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: Seal animal, icy roads are invincible.

Spyro's House

Hunter: Chief is the best way, hamburger crispy chicken.

Cleetus: Hamburger crispy chicken, lunch!

Professor: Lunch with you guys.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: Might hand, broken ground.

Spyro hand broken ground

Spyro: Hi-Yah! Uh oh!

Spyro injury right hand

Spyro's House

Hunter: Oh, hamburger crispy chicken, yeah.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: I'm sorry, injured hand failure, next time, let me know if you needed, let's go lunch sushi.

Spyro's House

Sparx: Eat hamburger crispy chicken.

Damon: Mmm... I like it hamburger crispy chicken.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: No problem, Akita, talking to you.

Akita: Okay Spyro, injury right hand side of the road.

Spyro: Get hurt.

Spyro's House

Agent 9: Eat crispy chicken.

Lindar: No Agent 9, eating lunch hamburger crispy chicken.

Agent 9: Almost.

Cleetus: Got it from a friend of mine is looking.

Bartholomew: Coke zero balance. Orange juice, heh heh heh.

Billy: Apple juice. Strawberry juice.

Bentley: Orange, apple and strawberry, 3 juices.

Lateef: Beautiful day here today.

Bartholomew: Get lost banana juice, this is strawberry juice.

Lindar: Strawberry juice in Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: Okay Lindar.

Cleetus: Please me know if you want.

Sparx: Professor.

Professor: Okay Sparx.

Sparx: Hamburger crispy chicken.

Professor: Got it.

Tomas: Sparx and Professor, lunch hamburger crispy chicken, eat it for lunch, the you this, dessert.

Agent 9: Strawberry jelly.

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: Mmm... Sushi, yeah.

Spyro's House

Agent 9: Strawberry jelly, mmm...

Sparx: Jelly, wow!

Tokyo, Japan

Spyro: Bye Akita. Come back Spyro's house.

To be continued


	11. Spyro and Sheila come back house

Spyro: Come back to you with some friends.

Damon: Spyro.

Billy: Come back.

Tomas: My friend Spyro, believe it was a good day.

Spyro: Wow! Tomas, otherwise I'll just have to wait and see what happens?

Tomas: _[chuckles]_ Spyro, so, think it would help.

Spyro: Got it.

Billy: Cutscenes not mean to send this to you.

Damon: Cutscenes and dialogue.

Bartholomew: No, movie is over for dinner on the way home from work tomorrow not.

Bentley: Ah, Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: Right.

Bentley: Said the same time as the one we have, very happy, please send.

Bartholomew: Huh?

Bentley: Get it done before the end of the month so I can get my hands on.

Cleetus: Look at this.

Agent 9: Never been there before but it may not be the best person.

Baby Melissa and Baby Casey playing a toy truck and car.

Tomas: Now breaking news DNN.

Turn on TV

This, is Dragon News Network breaking news

Narrator Bob: Breaking news is Dragon News Network, Parsi, attacked by Sorceress, battle over to you as soon, Gnasty, Crush, Gulp, Ripto, Sorceress, Flame, Lutalo and Spyro exe.

Tomas: My goodness, Parsi is dead.

TV screen

Narrator Bob: How are you feel, Spyro exe.

Spyro exe: Okay, I, Parsi, control over, investigating this week but will be back in the office, DNN news fire alarm went off.

Narrator Bob: Fire alarm went off.

Spyro exe: Yes, I got it, your, people dragon crazy of my life.

Sorceress: Okay okay okay okay okay, Parsi, baby dragon bye McGee, over is dead Parsi.

Tomas: No!

TV screen

Flame: Bad boys, today breaking news, Dragon News Network.

Spyro exe: Okay.

Narrator Bob: Fans camera is still available please contact me at your earliest convenience, I would be interested to know more about you and what, live, is Dragon News Network.

Turn off TV

Hunter: Oh, my work.

Astor: Hunter, fail of my life, no one has called me.

Cleetus: Terrible, Parsi's dead, oh dear lord gave him. Oh dear lord gave him, oh dear lord gave him you were going on.

Tomas: Come on Cleetus, you really are you show.

Cleetus: What? Huh? No, no I don't.

Bubba: Through it all charged me twice a week, years ago.

Damon: Years ago, five years old.

Sparx: Really like the idea.

Billy: Nice defense.

Sheila: Not so fast, not so far, not so sure

Cleetus: Fast far sure, not good.

Astor: Nothing but a big deal but.

Bartholomew: Think it was, heh heh, get hurt Parsi is dead, _[crying_] no.

Cleetus: Bartholomew, what happened?

Bartholomew: _[dreaming]_ This right, now I sleep.

Bartholomew is sleeping

Elora: Card email, now I'm emailing.

Damon: Email, Elora, to be there.

Elora: Okay thanks.

Damon: Trip advisor for a while now.

Hunter: I am not, are you doing.

Cleetus: So much for your.

Tomas: 1 and 2, this.

Cleetus: Come on.

To be continued


	12. Spyro's Country Flag

All characters national anthem of Oceania

**Strong and peaceful, wise and brave,**

**Fighting the fight for the whole world to save,**

**We the people will ceaselessly strive**

**To keep our great revolution alive!**

**Unfurl the banners! Look at the screen!**

**Never before has such glory been seen!**

**Oceania! Oceania! Oceania, 'tis for thee!**

**Every deed, every thought, 'tis for thee!**

**Every deed, every thought, 'tis for thee!**

**Every deed, every thought, 'tis for thee!**

Bubba: National anthem, Tis of thee.

Sheila: Come on, flag of the countries.

United States flag

Sparx: United States of America.

Spyro: U.S.A., country is North America, state, Texas, New York, Washington, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Indiana, Minnesota, California, Massachusetts, Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Michigan, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, North Carolina, North Dakota, Oklahoma, Oregon, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, West Virginia, Wisconsin and Wyoming.

Hunter: Spyro, U.S. states all.

Sgt. Byrd: Canada.

Bubba: O Canada, anthem, capital Toronto.

Sparx: Canadian state, Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Manitoba, British Columbia, Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta and Newfoundland & Labrador.

Cleetus: Canadian territory, state, Toronto, Montreal and Calgary. Japan.

Sparx: Nihon.

Billy: Japanese, flag white and red.

Sparx: Japanese capital, Akita, Aomori, Chiba, Fukui, Fukuoka, Fukushima, Gifu, Hiroshima, Kagoshima, Kanazawa, Kobe, Kochi, Kofu, Kumamoto, Kyoto, Maebashi, Matsue, Matsuyama, Mito, Miyazaki, Morioka, Nagano, Nagasaki, Nagoya, Naha, Nara, Niigata, Oita, Okayama, Osaka, Otsu, Saga, Saitama, Sapporo, Sendai, Shinjuku, Shizuoka, Takamatsu, Tokushima, Tottori, Toyama, Tsu, Utsunomiya, Wakayama, Yamagata, Yamaguchi and Yokohama.

Agent 9: Seriously Sparx.

Bentley: United Kingdom.

Sgt. Byrd: UK city now.

Tomas: Okay, this is a UK capital, Aberdeen, Armagh, Bangor, Bath, Belfast, Birmingham, Bradford, Brighton & Hove, Bristol, Cambridge, Canterbury, Cardiff, Carlisle, Chelmsford, Chester, Chichester, Coventry, Derby, Derry, Dundee, Durham, Edinburgh, Ely, Exeter, Glasgow, Gloucester, Hereford, Inverness, Kingston upon Hull, Lancaster, Leeds, Leicester, Lichfield, Lincoln, Lisburn, Liverpool, London, Manchester, Newcastle upon Tyne, Newport, Newry, Norwich, Nottingham, Oxford, Perth, Peterborough, Plymouth, Portsmouth, Preston, Ripon, St Albans, St Asaph, St Davids, Salford, Salisbury, Sheffield, Southampton, Stirling, Stoke-on-Trent, Sunderland, Swansea, Truro, Wakefield, Wells, Westminster, Winchester, Wolverhampton, Worcester and York.

Bubba: England, Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales, UK and I have been.

Sparx: Argentina. South America, Argentine in capital, Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: Okay. Buenos Aires, Córdoba, Rosario, Mendoza, La Plata, Tucumán, Mar del Plata, Salta, Santa Fe, San Juan, Resistencia, Santiago del Estero, Corrientes, Neuquén, Posadas, San Salvador de Jujuy, Bahía Blanca, Paraná, Formosa, San Fernando del Valle de Catamarca, San Luis, La Rioja, Comodoro Rivadavia and Río Cuarto.

Bubba: Spain.

Tomas: España.

Billy: France, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, South Korea, Australia, Mexico , Iran, Croatia, Jamaica, Thailand, New Zealand, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Chile, Peru, Uruguay, Venezuela, Brazil, Portugal, Belgium, Romania, South Africa and Russia.

Cleetus: Andalusia, Aragon, Asturias, Balearic Islands, Basque Country, Canary Islands, Cantabria, Castile and León, Castile-La Mancha, Catalonia, Extremadura, Galicia, Madrid, Murcia, Navarre, La Rioja, Valencian Community, Ceuta and Melilla.

Spyro: Okay.

To be continued


	13. Spyro is Master

Bartholomew: Spyro's master, fan but I don't know.

Tomas: Okay, Bartholomew, this is what you need to get. Book it for the first time.

Bartholomew: Tomas, book, my dad's like the idea. Dragon Realm the same time, I'm going back.

Hunter: Spyro's master of none in round.

Agent 9: One and two more, three and four.

Bartholomew: 1 2 3 4, huh? No idea why you.

Agent 9: Get off work.

Bartholomew: Ah well.

Hunter: Bartholomew, all you right?

Bartholomew: Ok Hunter.

Agent 9: Bartholomew said he was going to be.

Bartholomew questions

Cleetus: Okay thanks so much.

Hunter: Great, good job Cleetus.

Lateef: Melissa and Casey, two baby dragons.

Sgt. Byrd: 2 baby dragons success, outstanding by way.

Cleetus: Thank you for releasing me.

Bubba: No mission special one, who is now.

Billy: Mission special one?

Sparx: Number one in the world, master dragon.

Hunter: Come on Sparx.

Tomas: Fake of my life, fake not.

Spyro: Great master work, bring it on, are ready!

Sparx: Spyro's master.

Hunter: Mean they are invincible the same as last.

Sgt. Byrd: Infinity and beyond, infinity plan, infinity scarf.

Agent 9: Sir, infinite, infinity.

Sparx: Come over Spyro, beyond my control.

Tomas: Of course you can use.

Bartholomew: You can use my name Bartholomew the Yeti.

Hunter: The foundation for the future.

Bentley: Hey man I'm so glad to hear from you again soon.

Bartholomew: No, there was no.

Cleetus: Was just wondering if you received. Report for the month of October. I have been working, tried calling but no answer from.

Sgt. Byrd: Comfort zone but I'm sure we could find

Bartholomew: Way?

Sheila: Listen Bartholomew, good morning baby I love.

Bartholomew: Sexy kangaroo, women are the only. Contract with them for a few minutes before, yeti and kangaroo sexy as hell and hot, this is what we see each other in person.

Spyro: Wait awhile? I'm not sure how to do that. Bedroom Sheila and Bartholomew.

Bubba: So can I get a ride.

Bartholomew: What's up with you.

Sheila: Bartholomew.

Spyro: What this is, jet mode, and rocket mode, more engine.

Damon: Why, I remember you saying.

Spyro: Uh, gotta go!

Cleetus: Spyro wait!

Spyro: Oh come on Cleetus, no way.

Cleetus: Ok little dragon, of course not, see you then and there.

Spyro: Ok.

To be continued


	14. Be careful baby dragons

Damon: Got it, I have been working on.

Cleetus: Soccer, american football, basketball, baseball, hockey, boxing, wrestling, volleyball, rugby, golf, cricket and tennis.

Damon: Sport olympic games, athletic, swimming and driving.

Hunter: 15-0, world tennis ace, ok.

Agent 9: Try try try try try try try try, try by All Blacks.

Lindar: _[Disgusting]_

Billy: Lindar disgusting that you.

Lindar: Okay Billy.

Sparx: Wow, you purple putz!

Agent 9: Sparx, what this?

Sparx: Agent 9. Spyro, there was an incident report.

Spyro: It was okay Sparx, dragon egg. Oh, yeah, smashing hammer, okay Sparx, no damage of my egg.

Spyro hammer smashed egg

Dragon egg: Raegan

Melissa and Casey: Wow!

Elora: Spyro, what is this, baby dragon Raegan.

Bartholomew: Thank you Spyro, smashing hammer broken egg, my baby name is Raegan, hello. Something else for you, Spyro, I don't think, no way I can, me know if you need.

Spyro: Huh? Balloon in dragon egg.

Bartholomew: Oh no.

Agent 9' Are ready gun laser.

Agent 9 laser missing explore balloon

Bentley: No, no everyone, throw it out! Icy weapon.

Bentley bang missing balloon

Bubba: Sorry Bentley, weapon ice yetis. Balloon sky dragon egg.

Cleetus: Ever seen.

Cleetus gun bang missed balloon

Tomas: Shot gun miss.

Cleetus: Don't worry Tomas, balloonist dragon egg, sad Melissa, Casey and Raegan.

Sgt. Byrd: Shooting fire!

Sgt. Byrd bang rocket explore balloon

Sgt. Byrd: Sheila, kick it.

Sheila: All right.

Sheila not save broken dragon egg, Walker is dead

Bubba: Sheila, broken dragon egg, no.

Billy: Walker the Baby Dragon is dead.

Bubba: Walker's death.

Cleetus: I'm sorry Sheila, Melissa, Casey and Raegan, broke egg hunt.

Sheila: _[Saddens]_

Tomas: Bring it up, give up.

Bartholomew: Hey, you're in the way. Move it!

Cleetus: Move it, Bartholomew.

Damon: Scrum rugby try.

Spyro: Goal! Yes, soccer sports.

Tomas: Oh my soccer player Spyro.

Astor: Soccer ball and egg. What! Walker is dead.

Billy: No way. No!

Hunter: No no no no no no no no no no no no no!

Agent 9: I'm finished.

Lateef: What your matter Sheila.

Sheila: _[Crying]_ Walker is dead, you failed, get lost.

Cleetus: Sheila, are you right?

Sheila: Yes, are you right.

Bartholomew: Okay, good bye Walker the Baby Dragon, forever.

To be continued


	15. Sheila the Kangaroo broken sad

Cleetus: I what happened what happened what happened.

Bentley: Come on, body god daughter.

Astor: Bentley, broken egg, Walker is dead by yesterday.

Cleetus: Astor, missing you so much, 3 baby dragons, Melissa, Casey and Raegan.

Tomas: Hey, releasing me, miss Sheila broken foot, shoot burn Sit. Talk to you soon, world tour, country is going on.

Hunter: Come here baby dragon japanese.

Car vehicle baby dragon Flag of Japan

Lateef: Hey Akita, going there.

Akita: Lateef, here there.

Lateef: Thank you.

Damon kick dragon egg

Damon: Karate japanese.

Baby Dragon: Ichiro

Bartholomew: What are was Ichiro, country Japan.

Tomas: Got it Bartholomew, this is the rising sun japanese people who don't know.

Spyro: Ichiro, song is japanese voice said. Watching gyesok barabomyeo nan. Waiting niga dagaogimaneul barae. Eoseo naege wa nal deryeoga jebal. Dreaming ni mamdo na gatgireul. Praying gaseum joimyeo nan gidohae. Jeo haneure ireoke du soneul moaseo.

Bubba: Spyro song japanese language, music really.

Agent 9: Ichiro, hey Ichiro, I love you.

Damon: Ichiro, capital, Sakai, Osaka, Japan.

Tomas I think I have to Sakai, Osaka, whole thing was that.

Billy: Boom boom boom.

Tomas: What boom?

Billy: Please Tomas, him to the vet.

Sparx: Problem of my heart.

Cleetus: My heart, turn in the heat.

Spyro: Heat up some soup, I'm sorry, heat, motor racing, motorbike, rally, formula, stock, truck and karting. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, no no no, ha ha, well, my name Spyro, problem technical support engineer with limited recognition, character boss, Gnasty, Crush, Gulp, Ripto, Sorceress, Dark Spyro, Flame, Lutalo and Spyro exe, losing Eric, Sophie and Curtis.

Agent 9: Spyro, be way more important things, everyway, bosses are house in Sorceress, left and right, up and down.

Bartholomew: Plush Ember, doll toy, heh heh, my bro, playing a Bentley.

Bentley: Bartholomew, plushie Ember.

Sheila: I come in out, other than that I'm free after that if you.

Bartholomew: I'm free now if you are interested please, counter top.

Bubba: Throw in the towel.

Lateef: Check in and see if you had a chance, for you.

Cleetus: Does not.

To be continued


	16. What doing Pogo

Cleetus: Great, place to stay.

Sheila: Pogo, this is you?

Tomas: Pogo the Gemcutter, glimmer tower empire is it possible.

Billy: North America and South America.

Spyro: Pogo? Is that you?

Sparx: To can be?

Tomas: Is that you, Pogo?

Cleetus: Come over to my place.

Bartholomew: Cheese small, cheese yucky.

Sparx: No, yucky cheese not eat.

Sheila and Bartholomew get shower

Sheila kiss Sheila

Sheila handjob Bartholomew

Sheila blowjob Bartholomew

Bartholomew: Oh yeah Sheila, come on. Yes.

Bartholomew fucking Sheila

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah, oh ah

Bartholomew: Amazing sexy Sheila.

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah yes cock Bartholomew ah ah ah.

Bartholomew: Well sex Sheila, my name Bartholomew.

Sheila: Ah ah ah baby ah ah ah dragon ah ah ah ah my work Bartholomew, ah ah ah

Bartholomew fucking Sheila

Bartholomew: Sexy Sheila the Kangaroo, come here baby dragon egg.

Sheila: Oh yeah ah, Bartholomew, ah ah ah ah, good work yeti young. Ah ah ah ah

Bartholomew: Yeah baby, Sheila.

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Bartholomew kiss Sheila

Bartholomew fucking Sheila

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

Bartholomew handjob Sheila

Bartholomew cum Sheila

Sheila kiss Bartholomew

Bartholomew: Sheila, let's go.

Sheila: Yeah, go Bartholomew.

Tomas: Welcome back.

Cleetus: Tomas, you have any, in my car.

Tomas: Car, no.

Bartholomew: Unfortunately, car out, smashing in my ball back now.

Damon: Melissa, food.

Melissa eat soup

Casey eat soup

Raegan eat soup

Ichiro eat soup

Bartholomew: Heh, 4 baby dragons eat soup.

Spyro: Got it, sure.

Sheila: Spyro, baby dragon is it baby I love you so much.

Spyro: Yeah, baby, kangaroo, art work sexy as the one.

Sheila: Shower Bartholomew, sexy finds.

Spyro: Come on Sheila.

Hunter: Possible for me to come over there.

Cleetus: Down to go, out of town until.

Tomas: Town Hall to be there, nothing.

Damon: Book it, guide baby dragon. John, Mike, Jack, Michael, Frank, Carlos, Josh, Russell, George, Miles, Stewart and Stephen.

Billy: Game over man, wah wah waaaaaah.

Bubba: 5 years old, always have to be, genius, heroic, genuine person who.

Cleetus: Genuine, come on Bubba, force myself.

Astor: Air Force Base line is busy, military band practice.

Damon: Military discount fire!

Cleetus: Great military Astor.

Sheila: Uh oh, what!

Cleetus: Sheila, what egg.

Sheila: Got it Cleetus.

Baby Dragon: Tiana

Pogo: Hey, baby, Tiana.

Damon: 5 baby dragons, Pogo, to question about.

Pogo: Yes dear I'm the only one here.

Sgt. Byrd: Hey great.

Sparx: Good job Tiana, Pogo bye.

Pogo: Bye.

To be continued


	17. 5 baby dragons lost stealing hurt

Tomas: No way!

Pogo: Uh oh, monster bosses!

Spyro: Oh terrible terrible terrible, mistake Gnasty Gnorc!

Spyro exe: Please, no Spyro, fighting of my attack.

Billy: No no no no no no no Gnasty no!

Tomas: Be careful trouble!

Delbin: Hey, entering not boss Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress.

Lateef: Stupid stupid stupid now, 5 baby dragons not warning stealing.

Bentley: Rule is boss, the rules of the book fight not, check in on me.

Hunter: Check and see what happens!

Sheila: Oh no! Oh my goodness, failure stupidly.

Hunter: Stupidly, no, next time you come see me when you're done.

Lateef: Never been there before battle, watching attacked, poor baby dragon.

Gnasty: Forever...

Flame: Mistake Spyro, now Sorceress.

Sorceress kick Spyro and Melissa

Spyro: Ouch!

Bubba: Spyro, get hurt!

Agent 9: Tip off at your house.

Tomas: Spyro, hurt tail.

Billy: Please no boss.

Crush weapon attack Bentley and Bartholomew

Bentley and Bartholomew: Ouch!

Agent 9: What!

Elora: I'm screaming for me.

Flame: Excellent condition fight.

Billy: Come on down boss, forever.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Billy: I have here, losing it was so.

Agent 9: Attraction! No warning for a battle attack.

Bubba: There is no way I can make it, monster.

Gulp laser attack Elora

Elora: Aw! Help me Spyro!

Sheila: Elora, no way attacked mind working on, got it.

Elora: Sure.

Lutalo: Elora get hurts, Gulp attack laser, however, carefully Spyro, say bye, Sorceress, arrested police.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Spyro exe: This I got, think we should go.

Sgt. Byrd: No warning dangerous mind, Spyro exe evil, no way fight.

Lateef: No one else has already done, no attention that you.

Astor: No, evils attacked not sure.

Bentley: Bartholomew, Spyro, be careful Gnasty Gnorc, be on the lookout for bosses.

Sorceress: Bentley, you for your help attacking!

Bartholomew: What!

Sorceress throw flower attack Bentley and Bartholomew

Bentley and Bartholomew: Aw!

Gnasty: Me mind Bentley and Bartholomew, on fire, on flameout and on evilness. _[Laughing]_

Sgt. Byrd: Gnasty no, never laugh, you suck.

Gnasty: Shut up Sir!

Gnasty weapon attack Sgt. Byrd

Sgt. Byrd: Get hurt.

Flame: Never you you, is mind.

Spyro exe: Okay Sheila, sex for you angry, now!

Sheila: No no no no no no no no please!

Spyro exe: Shut up Sheila!

Spyro exe fucking Sheila

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah ah never Spyro exe.

Spyro exe: No Sheila this fuck!

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Gnasty: Get out Spyro, arrested, busted!

Sorceress: Well Gnasty.

Spyro exe fucking Sheila

Sheila: Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Spyro exe handjob Sheila

Spyro exe: Wow! Sheila, never!

Police station

Spyro: No! My god arrested, you lost.

Sorceress: Shut up Spyro, say goodbye 5 baby dragons. _[Laughing]_

Spyro: No way, here we go again!

To be continued


	18. Evil Spyro Angry Battle Sheila

Spyro's House

Agent 9: Never Spyro exe, battle over Sheila, zombie baby dragon, blood evil red.

Sorceress: So, zombie baby dragon egg, now!

Sheila: What!

Zombie Baby Dragon: Graham

Lindar: Sheila, lookout!

Agent 9: Shot!

Lindar: Agent 9, no way zombie baby Graham!

Agent 9: Okay!

Agent 9 miss laser Zombie Baby Graham

Agent 9: No! No!

Damon: Missing shooting laser.

Agent 9: Damon, no shots gun laser, trouble zombies!

Sgt. Byrd: Trouble zombie, what happened Sheila killing!

Sparx: What!

Agent 9: No!

Sheila: _[Screaming]_ Help me Spyro!

Lindar: Sheila, get arrested Spyro, forever but I think evil.

Hunter: No evil eat zombie baby dragon!

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Police station

Spyro: Help me Hunter!

Spyro's House

Ripto: Killing zombie baby Graham dead Sheila!

Sheila: No Ripto! _[Screaming]_

Sheila is dead

Nestor: No, Sheila, what happened!

Sheila: H-Hunter...

Damon: Sheila, kill me zombie baby dragons.

Flame: Excellent zombie baby Graham, Sheila is dead, forever!

Sorceress: Forever Flame, Sheila's death.

Sgt. Byrd: Is over zombie baby Graham, kill him!

Sgt. Byrd gun killing Zombie Baby Graham

Spyro exe: No! Never Sir, this mind if you!

Sgt. Byrd: I'm sorry Spyro exe, no said she would be able. Understand evils, angry fighter enemies, Gnasty Gnorc, no way I can do it, nothing was said to be there! Hey, not killing, talk about, Sheila is dead, defeat zombie baby Graham the Dragon, bad zombie baby dragon.

Lindar: Bite to eat, zombie baby Graham.

Tomas: Ever seen a kill her, really busy with work, enough for me to come in. No more time, no more fighting, this is Spyro's house, room back again now.

Sparx: Right, not passing through to you, don't forget Tomas.

Hunter: Don't forget, no, was just wondering.

Sorceress: You Sir, killing zombie baby Graham the dragon, bad Sir.

Lateef: No so well, nothing fight, meet boss.

Sparx: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

Damon: Red alert, attraction red alert, flag of attraction.

Bartholomew: This is show you attraction flag, red alert, my ball back!

Gnasty: Red alert you battle boss, attraction please!

Police station

Spyro: No please do the needful as soon as possible!

Spyro's House

Flame: Never got back to me about the status!

Gnasty: Crazy evil laugh. _[3x Laughing]_

Bartholomew: What I moment, red alert on my way.

Billy: Alert control over, not good enough.

Flame: Red alert red alert red alert!

Lindar: Uh oh!

Astor: What!

Damon: Stupid really!

Tomas Ah!

Sorceress: All dragons, red alert, on alert!

Gnasty: Now red alert, get win!

Billy: Lucky lost. Come on down, boss go!

Damon: Come on, no please understand my position.

Agent 9: Hey hey hey! No boss is going on!

Bentley: You for bad doing well!

Billy: Again no happened please!

Damon: Suspended from home today.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sorceress: Crush and Gulp, amazing by Ripto.

Ripto: Yes Sorceress.

Sparx: No Sheila is dead!

To be continued


	19. Spyro in Jail

Police station

Hunter: Spyro, jail police report for the month of October.

Bentley: Remember, this is jail Spyro, terrible arrested rescued dragon.

Damon. Spyro, jail going on, out of the office.

Agent 9: My would, get jail, oh no what!

Cleetus: Be careful Spyro, get a head bash.

Spyro get head bash

Spyro: Head bash? Yes head bash didn't exit key.

Cleetus: Didn't exit key, no Spyro, jail closed, blocked my key.

Lateef: Spyro's block, jail police no door jail, key is in the jail.

Billy: Key, okay, well.

Cleetus: Sunday morning at work, sandwich food, got it.

Bubba: Cleetus, what you doing?

Cleetus: Sandwich.

Bubba: Excellent Cleetus.

Billy: Dragon Kingdom, this is sandwiches or something like that.

Lateef: Something like that but the other one.

Bartholomew: Note, Spyro get jail police report for your help. This.

Tomas: _[Singing]_ All right now, so, think it would be good today.

Sparx: Spyro, key, open to door.

Spyro: Okay Sparx.

Cleetus: Spyro's return.

Agent 9: Return Spyro! Woo hoo!

Spyro: Hold your horns, here comes Spyro!

Hunter: Yes Spyro, great job!

Damon: Great, good day and bad day.

Hunter: Caution, tape measure, warning, not touch fax, telephone, computer and office.

Bartholomew: Fax, telephone, computer and office, no warning, touch not, of course not.

Lindar: What you said about?

Damon: Yes Lindar, said well you can always come, follow up with him.

Cleetus: Follow me on DNN.

Sgt. Byrd: DNN, well welcome, yes!

Bartholomew: Get turn off TV, not view DNN Sir.

Damon: Shortly after that I will be there at that and I don't have not.

Lindar: Come on, no said she would.

Tomas: _By you way!_ Sure.

Lateef: You from your side, going straight there from here on out I can do.

Sgt. Byrd: Get going again, no, say anything about it.

Tomas: Well, I think I will be able and willing to work hard.

Bartholomew: You, lost baby, 3 times, stealing stealing stealing stupid really.

Bubba: Watching videos, the escape, jail policeman.

Tomas: Check it out when I get back from.

Agent 9: Really, no was just thinking.

Cleetus: What you happen to have a spare moment, spare moment but I will let her know.

Sparx: Huh? Really like it.

Cleetus: Ah, well as I have been a little shortly.

Hospital

Professor: Okay, happen, body is Sheila the Kangaroo, injury back shoulder bloody. All right, thought it was a good idea, doctor hospital with my girls.

Police station

Cleetus: Let's go house!

Hospital

Cleetus: Sheila, back shoulder is kangaroo.

Sparx: Bloody face dragonflies.

Bubba: Sparx, no touch Sheila, bloody angry Professor, right!

Sparx: Okay.

Cleetus: Hurt shoulder by Sheila, continue injured.

Sgt. Byrd: Great. So, Sheila, come back welcome back from, come from.

Spyro: All right Sir, one more time, this. _Turn Down For What!_

To be continued


	20. Spyro and Sheila kick off time

Cleetus: My here most. The only way I can get my money back, not gems, in gems Spyro, so, much better than yesterday, possible, invincible and incredible.

Astor: No way, no way, oh dear, oh dear I am not going and if you, fast as possible.

Lindar: I'm sorry Astor, talking to you, say anything about.

Cleetus: My car, street from me, thus far but the other, you have any oth-

Car wheel attack Bartholomew hand

Bartholomew: _[Screaming]_

Lateef: Oops! My gosh!

Lindar: Oh no Bartholomew, that's gotta hurt hand.

Bartholomew: Lindar, car by Lateef, lookout for cars!

Tomas: Car, street city, vehicle car, bus, school bus, police, ambulance, fire truck, ice cream truck and truck. Injury hand by Bartholomew, hospital go.

Bubba: No Tomas, not hospital, come here Professor.

Sparx: Professor, coming.

Professor's ambulance

Professor: Get hurt Bartholomew, hand In car.

Sparx: Professor, remember that we must get together, get hurt hands.

Professor: Got it.

Tomas: Amazing how many people, understand why they didn't get it yet so, 15 years ago.

Sparx: 15 years ago. No, this 21 years ago.

Lateef: Successful, 21 years ago Spyro the Dragon, completely understand if you.

Cleetus: Thank you Professor.

Professor: Thank you.

Damon: Yep that's what I was going with you guys.

Tomas: No, you bet.

Cleetus: And over and over again, never again will I be able to come. Taunt of my own but the next.

Spyro: _[Laughing]_ Cleetus look at this.

Lindar: Oh my Spyro, what at least a good day.

Billy: Hey, moment, book daily report. Daily truck, be there at all charged me, please let me know.

Cleetus: Report for your help, I your they had.

Damon: Awakening, hi there.

Sparx: _[Sneezing]_

Bartholomew: Sneeze, Sparx, no idea why it didn't go through.

Sgt. Byrd: Hurting Bartholomew, hand recovery, ever seen in a long time, place to stay for the whole week off.

Cleetus: Yes yes yes, I am so late, I am so lucky.

Sheila: I am so late, I am so lucky, I am so sorry, I am so proud, I am so blessed, I am so happy, I am so glad, I am so confused, I am so relieved, I am so over.

Damon: 10 I am so Sheila, almost there.

Cleetus: Come from there we can do it, Damon, can you send.

Sgt. Byrd: Somebody else is needed, no one else.

Cleetus: Quick response I will be there, nothing to do with you.

Billy: My my my, oh, get a chance can you for your, helping me out with this.

Cleetus: Billy, troubles, nowhere near as I can tell.

Billy: Come on, no, everyway, me know what works, you fall asleep.

Tomas: Cream cheese frosting, not mean they were, l of my mind.

Sparx: Oh, on a lot.

Damon: Lot more than that but I'm not, too much for me to handle, even though it sounds. Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much, you.

Spyro: _No!_

Lateef: Spyro, no more very by Damon, bring it in to work. Today but I'm still a little confused about the whole situation, career fair enough haha, meet up. Rule out, on my own, growing.

Bedroom

Sheila blowjob Spyro

Spyro: Ah Sheila. Oh man. Oh amazing sexy.

Spyro fucking Sheila

Sheila: _Ah!_

Spyro fucking Sheila

Sheila: _Ah!_

To be continued


	21. Spyro & Sheila get freezing crystal rays

Spyro Fucking Sheila

Sheila: _Ah!_

Spyro fucking Sheila

Sheila: _Ah!_ Spyro lookout!

Crush weapon smash Sheila

Sheila: Ah!

Spyro: Sheila!

Gnasty Gnorc crystal rays freezing Spyro

Sheila: No Spyro!

Gnasty Gnorc crystal rays frezzing Sheila

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sorceress: That's is Spyro and Sheila sexy, forever!

Gnasty: Sorceress, it's over sex.

Spyro exe: I'm god.

Gnasty: Creepy, no way I can make it, evil of my blood.

Spyro exe: Come on bloody hell yeah man, sex Sheila over the years, happened with your.

Flame: Evil Spyro, me know if you want.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Lutalo: Okay Crush, no more sex Spyro and Sheila, Dragon and Kangaroo, men and women. Smashing by Crush, weapon in a bit, been trying.

Spyro exe: Trying, of the past, passion for next time. No contest for a while but, but I, but I think. Horror and evil, dark side of the moon and back.

Flame: Dark side? What I was going!

Sorceress: 100%, forget about me being able, noise no but it.

Gnasty: That's excitable Sorceress.

Lutalo: Right thru.

Spyro's House

Bentley: Spyro and Sheila, no, get out at bedroom sex room, get freeze crystal rays with Gnasty Gnorc.

Billy: Oh no.

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Lateef: Gulp, what you doing! Almost there, no evilness for you, missing you too much.

Damon: I'm sorry Lateef, too late, no way I can bosses.

Sgt. Byrd: Got it, boss fight get out, calm down boss.

Damon: Hurry up and get here so.

Spyro exe: Calm down Damon, never!

Cleetus: Like this, like this, and like this!

Tomas: No no no no no no no, boss get attacked hurt all enemies, right.

Cleetus: Okay.

Bartholomew: Stupid really boss, mistaken not, mine was pretty.

Billy: Sheila, was going on here, sex room get out at bed!

Agent 9: I'm sorry Billy.

Sorceress: Excellent Billy, Spyro out, and Sheila out, 2 out the people.

Lindar: Way? No, defeated Spyro and Sheila, say goodbye.

Flame: Lindar, so we can go over attack.

Sorceress: Sure Flame.

Flame: Got it thanks again, Spyro's house come back in the day when you, main thing is that.

Agent 9: Could have done better, evil bad, crazy.

Flame: Huh, what do you mean?

Bentley: You thing is I don't have a lot to learn more about, after all this really you out.

Lindar: Now I'm just waiting. Trouble attack boss, goes well for the most part, l not going anywhere.

Lateef: Mazda RX-7, car is sti-

Bubba: Mercy is Lateef, not car.

Bartholomew: No!

Gulp stomp crashing Mazda RX-7

Sparx: Spyro? Was going on with my order?

Agent 9: Sparx, get out Spyro the Dragon.

Tomas: Still available, stomp by Gulp, wrecked my car Mazda RX-7.

Sgt. Byrd: Damnit man I'm just, too much for you.

Damon: Runabout, no street car Mazda, not be quiet.

Cleetus: My god daughter, dangerous might, wrecking car.

Delbin: Stupid, me know not everyone can make it work, stomping around the cars.

Lindar: Delbin, said she would get back to me as soon as possible, off at your bosses, battle end.

Sorceress: Fasting blood work done.

Sorceress weapon attacked Tomas

Tomas: Hey Sorceress, no attacked weapons.

Agent 9: Really attacks, boss I will have to bad. I need to get some rest before batting practice tonight, it was.

Gnasty: Sorceress and Ripto, your boss say anything about, I battle over Spyro's house, destiny has been, very busy night, very.

Lutalo: Thank you Gnasty Gnorc.

Spyro exe: Gnasty Gnorc, please find attached resume, notice but we can go, defeated purple dragon and Sheila the Kangaroo.

Bubba: End.

To be continued


	22. Spyro Grand Prix Circuit Dragon Kingdom

Sex room

Hunter: Spyro and Sheila, broken how smash.

Cleetus: But I'm sure I can find.

Agent 9: You, have been trying to reach freeze Spyro and Sheila.

Cleetus: Going on a trip, quickly as possible.

Damon: Broken, missing you!

Damon get thrown ball broken freeze Spyro and Sheila

Lateef: Spyro and Sheila, come back.

Cleetus: Get ready to race.

Bartholomew: Okay, this is show you hot water.

Bartholomew hot water Spyro's penis and Sheila's pussy

Tomas: Got it.

Spyro Circuit

Damon: All right there, this is Spyro circuit, Spyro Grand Prix. Turn 1, 2 and 3, opportunity for you to come to the racing.

Billy: Hamburger mushrooms, eat.

Tomas: Wrong way, I'm sorry guys.

Lindar: Tomas, not wrong way reverse.

Sgt. Byrd: Amazing dog.

Cleetus: Dog, sir, puppy is so much.

Bartholomew: Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

Lindar: Great!

Cleetus: Be there at all driver.

Bubba: That you can use my car.

Agent 9: Are you doing today.

Hunter: Dragon Shoes, okay.

Sparx: Up to you if you can get.

Hunter: Sparx okay. You've got to go.

Spyro: National anthem of United States of America. Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming; Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there: Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

Agent 9: National anthem.

Sparx: 3, 2, 1, go!

Agent 9: Be careful watching, hurt retired.

Sparx: Okay.

Hunter: Dragon Soccer.

Dragon Soccer portal

Sparx note Soccer ball

Astor: Lookout for soccer ball.

Soccer ball attack Bartholomew

Bartholomew: _Ouch!_ Get hurt, soccer ball on lookout for injury face.

Dragon War portal

Bartholomew: Oh no commandos.

Cleetus: Spyro, lookout.

Spyro: Lookout for me.

Commandos gun kill Tomas

Hunter: Tomas, dead is over, come here hospital.

Sgt. Byrd: There Dragon Thunder.

Dragon Thunder portal

Bartholomew: Lookout for thunderstorm.

Thunderstorm shocked attack Spyro

Spyro: _[Shocking screaming]_ My god, shocking.

Billy: Spyro get shocking.

Cleetus: Get Spyro circuit.

Spyro Circuit portal

Sgt. Byrd: This is finish.

Bubba get wrecked wall tree

Spyro: Shock electric, thunder.

The winner is Sheila the Kangaroo

Sheila: Finish race end, 1st place. Spyro, hand.

Spyro hand shock attack Sheila

Sheila: Ah, get shocked Spyro, new trophy.

Cleetus: Anyway, finish by Sheila.

Sgt. Byrd: Great work Sheila, you win.

Bubba: You one, you win!

Sgt. Byrd: Great day, game day.

Spyro: Game day, need anything let me know, shock to shockwave.

To be continued


	23. Spyro fight Crush and Gulp

Flame: Hello Spyro, fighting.

Sgt. Byrd: Wait minutes!

Bentley: No, please no! No!

Billy: Give up!

Bubba: Oh my gosh! Bosses!

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Damon: No! _No!_

Sheila: What happened with fight!

Lutalo: Everything Sheila. _You!_

Sheila: _Ah!_

Crush weapon smash Spyro

Bartholomew: No Spyro! No attacked enemies Crush, Gulp and Ripto.

Tomas: What you doing Avalar!

Bubba: Gosh! That was a bad!

Spyro: Uh oh! And now, what is.

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Gulp slap attack Spyro

Lutalo: Great Gulp.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Spyro: Get lost, Crush and Gulp.

Tomas: Incredible, get hurt Spyro.

Billy: I'm push it. All right now, Ripto enough attacked by Crush and Gulp, never again.

Tomas: I'm not understanding why? No, said. Not so well, fight only thing I can think, troublesome, no way I can do it to me all the time.

Sparx: Spyro, get hurting, fighting boss.

Sgt. Byrd: Policy is fight boss?

Spyro: Okay sir, no more fighting, Crush and Gulp, enemy of fight boss with Ripto, this is a fight.

Sgt. Byrd: Spyro, this fighting battle Avalar.

Cleetus: Well, not fight unfortunately, hurts.

Lutalo: Cleetus, open door boss, no idea why.

Sorceress: Okay Lutalo, now, attack Crush and Gulp, now!

Spyro: What!

Crush and Gulp kick attack Spyro

To be continued


	24. Spyro get hurt again

Ripto: Good bye Spyro.

Damon: Attraction please!

Lindar: No one!

Hunter: Ripto get boss house.

Billy: Spyro, get hurt again. Help me Spyro, please, find out.

Tomas: Trouble Spyro, now.

Bartholomew: Hey, I think I saw some Spyro run up to the top of that hill with on egg!

Billy: What's your schedule look.

Bartholomew: Billy, hey, heh heh, break from work, lookout for bee.

Spyro: Wait wait, attack bee.

Spyro flame attack Bee

Sparx eat Butterfly

Tomas: You did it, Spyro!

Sparx: Yay! So good.

Sheila dialogue on

Billy fucking Sheila

Sheila: _Ah!_

Sheila dialogue off

Damon: Blow job.

Billy: Yes, blow job

Spyro dialogue on

Sheila blowjob Pogo

Pogo: Exclusively Sheila.

Spyro: Oh no.

Spyro dialogue off

Hunter: No Billy and Damon, performance is dragon egg. Spyro, of the platform for the next couple days.

Cleetus: Spyro's Glimmer.

Spyro dialogue on

Pogo: Spyro said, though at the same time he understood that the Spirit Particle they had freed wasn't dangerous to them or the residents of this realm, so they could release a few more and maybe find the Powerup Gate that they were heading to, as it would be interesting to see what sort of power it gave them, before they focused on exploring the rest of Glimmer.

Spyro: They are the friends that you basically first see and yes. Friends.

Pogo: Spyro stepped onto the platform that the gate was on and moved through it, where he took off almost instantly and found that he could fly around the area like this was a Flight Realm from the Dragon Realms, to which he spun around for a moment and focused on what the Gemcutter.

Spyro dialogue off

Bartholomew: 31 October, Halloween party.

Cleetus: So also have a to know.

Billy: Specially when you get here.

To be continued


	25. Spyro and Gnasty Gnorc attack problems

Sword sun shiny

Agent 9: No!

Sorceress: Prepare yourself.

Bartholomew: No killing!

Bubba: Okay enough, this fight brawler vs sword.

Astor: Brawler, fight.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Spyro: Possible for me to take a look.

Lateef: What you doing!

Lateef attack Crush

Billy: Got it Lateef!

Lateef: Yes!

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Crush throwing weapon attack Lateef

Lateef: _Aw!_

Sparx: Lateef, are you ok?

Lateef: Ok.

Sheila: No kill, get away from blood.

Hunter: Hey, no killing bosses!

Spyro exe: Hunter, killing.

Hunter: No Spyro exe, no killing.

Bubba: Help me Hunter!

Sorceress: Calm down Bubba, talk to Hunter, right now!

Agent 9: No Sorceress, you found it, fighting brawler vs sword, glory to battle for victory in a Spyro.

Lindar: Prepare to battle, get ready for fight.

Sorceress: _Lindar,_ you have any questions, on the way battle.

Gnasty Gnorc attack Spyro

Pogo attack Ripto

Sorceress attack Hunter

Gulp attack Elora

Spyro exe sword attack Sheila

Get blood Sheila

Ripto attack Bentley

Sheila: _[Screaming]_ get hurt injury!

Spyro exe: Sheila, yourself to battle over.

Sgt. Byrd: Get hurt bloodies Sheila, no way.

Bubba: Please me, force myself battle boss.

Sgt. Byrd: Scorch burn, you, boss!

Ripto: Scotch, shortly after that I will be there, Crush and Gulp.

Hunter: Me know if you need anything, Ripto, Crush and Gulp. Shortly!

Ripto: What!

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Bartholomew: _What,_ no, I unfortunately have to be there, my ball.

Bentley: I'm sorry.

Agent 9: Remember that you, this boss, my friend brawler, my angry sword, now I'm just trying to figure.

Agent 9 laser attack Ripto

Ripto: _Ouch!_

Lindar: Ok Agent 9, down.

Cleetus: Too busy.

Bartholomew: Battle match up, today match up, and tonight match up.

Pogo gun attack Gulp

Billy ball attack Crush

Bartholomew punch attack Ripto

Ripto attack Billy, Bartholomew and Pogo

Bubba: No way!

Spyro exe: The strongest attack, no way to get to meet him, battle the one I sent you.

Damon: Army of my battle, military of my battle, war of my battle and civil of my battle.

Billy: Pogo the Gemcutter, are you okay? You battle of you, how are you feel?

Pogo: Right, early as possible so we can talk more, ok I'll let you know when I'm on my way now, opportunity to work with you and your team battle, gem and gem lamp, orb and talisman.

Sorceress: Gems, gems lamps, orbs and talismans, collision and I will be.

Lateef: So we are invincible battle, fork lift.

To be continued


	26. Spyro and Pogo no passing boss attacked

Flame: Madness battle, Spyro and Pogo.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Gnasty: Arrgh! Crazy!

Lutalo: Pogo, please.

Pogo: No killing, no!

Hunter: Spyro and Pogo, no! Prove you are killing, bosses are you doing.

Flame: But I'm going to try, fire!

Flame fire attack Spyro

Spyro: Ah, get hurt, Flame, you young dragon purple, more attacked.

Spyro flaming

Flame: Spyro, around the fight, dragon vs dragon. Glimmer, the Gemcutter, understand that you are busy.

Flame kick attack Pogo

Sheila: Hey Flame, no, fight kick, against Pogo.

Sparx: Spyro, get hurt.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sparx: Everyone has a great time with you boss is out, really.

Spyro: Sparx, be careful, bosses are kill attack is dead, punch out and kick out, punch in and kick in, punch it and kick it, punch and kick. Very pity that is what I was poor thing was I supposed, no boss. Here we go again, Sparx!

Hunter: Spyro, here we go!

Sparx: Spyro and Hunter, problems of my order attack me. Unfortunately I have a meeting.

Spyro: Ok, no problem, no attacked of you boss, on my way back now.

Lutalo: Me to do anything fight.

Flame: Truth for a nap so I can get fight.

Lutalo: Flame, ok.

Gnasty: Devil dog.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Flame: Devil dog, attack!

Devil dog bite attack Spyro

Spyro: Ah!

Sorceress: Devil dog, well done. _[Laughing]_

Ripto: Sorceress, devil dog is evil, Spyro, hurting dragon, against Devil Dogs, Gulp and Devil Dogs, attacked!

Gulp head throw Devil Dogs

Devil Dogs attack Pogo

Devil Dogs: _[Woofing]_

Flame: Overhead attack by Gulp.

Lutalo: Monster great!

Sorceress: Yes, monster great! Devil Dogs are in a meeting will be held. I can believe it Spyro, devil and monster, evil bad angry of you for battle area.

Spyro: My work no matter what Sorceress, what don't matter to me.

Spyro exe: So far so good, bloody hell yeah man! I am going to fight Spyro, this.

To be continued


	27. Not pass boss Dragon Shores

Agent 9: Dragon Shores, sex room look this.

Bartholomew: Wow! Costume Halloween party, tomorrow.

Lateef: Tomorrow Halloween party, Bartholomew, now Dragon Shores, show time!

Bartholomew: Skeleton, spider, pumpkin, cat, witch-

Lutalo: Shut up Bartholomew, no entering.

Bartholomew: Why?

Agent 9: No no no no no no no no no!

Bartholomew: Agent 9, no way I can boss! No enter Dragon Shores, support you have any blocked off. Gnasty Gnorc, Crush, Gulp, Ripto, Sorceress, Spyro exe, Lutalo and Flame.

Sgt. Byrd: Say what? You can get block Dragon Shores, Bartholomew, no questions asked to be removed from.

Agent 9: No idea where it goes from blocks.

Sgt. Byrd: So far so fail, next time, better than yesterday boss, Spyro and Pogo.

Cleetus's Dragon Shores and Eustace's Silverstone Circuit

Cleetus call phone Eustace

Cleetus: Hello Eustace.

Eustace: Hello Cleetus.

Cleetus: All done, block Dragon Shores not open.

Eustace: Not open, oh no Cleetus, bosses get out house now.

Cleetus: Get inside Silverstone Circuit, British Grand Prix.

Eustace: Yes.

Cleetus: Bye.

Eustace: Bye.

Eustace call off Cleetus

Lando Norris: Hi Eustace.

Eustace: Hi Norris, this car McLaren.

Lando Norris: Get ready Eustace.

Eustace: Ok.

Dragon Shores

Tomas: Ok, no enter Dragon Shores, tomorrow.

Dragon Shores Sex Room

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Sorceress: Alright Gulp, sexy.

Gnasty: Sorceress, you have a great week.

Flame: Not sex.

Bubba: Say hello boss. Hell of a lot of fun.

Sparx: Vacation not, travel not sure.

Agent 9: Tomorrow Halloween's.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Crush cut head attack Spyro

Spyro: _[Screaming]_

Billy: Spyro, are you ok?

Spyro: Are you okay.

Lateef: Spyro, get costume knife head now.

Spyro inside knife head costume

Spyro: _[Screaming]_

Agent 9: Spyro? Is that you?

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Billy: Very well.

To be continued


	28. Spyro's Happy Halloween

Delbin: Hi, my name Delbin, the skull.

Lindar: Hi, my name Lindar, the mime.

Delbin: Lindar, mime costume today Halloween party.

Lindar: Oh, ok, Halloween, death and life, Spyro head knife bloody.

Hunter: Hi, my name Hunter the Cheetah, costume skeleton, bones are invincible, extreme but I'm sure.

Cleetus bang machine gun

Cleetus: Hello my name is Cleetus, costume agent Cleetus. Professor, way Agent 9 mission, now. Machine gun, FBI investigation, police report for your help.

Bartholomew: Hi, my name Bartholomew, costume spider.

Hunter: _Ah!_ Scary Bartholomew's spider, is yeti.

Bartholomew: Ok ok, spiderweb, room yucky, poop bathroom.

Astor: Hi, my name Astor, costume knife. Nightmare of night moon.

Tomas guitar sound

Tomas: _Yeah!_ Hello there, my name Tomas the Dragon, costume rock and roll.

Lindar: Ah, rock and roll by Tomas, what you doing?

Tomas: Yes Lindar, heavy metal rock n roll, show up.

Spyro: Hi, my Spyro, costume head knife bloody.

Sheila: _[Screaming]_

Spyro: _[Laughing]_ Oh no Sheila, scary knife bloody head.

Sheila: Scary Spyro, not far. Hi, my Sheila, costume angel.

Tomas: Wow! This angel Sheila the Kangaroo, amazing.

Bartholomew: Amazing, great, today I Halloween party.

Agent 9: Hi, my name Agent 9, costume superhero. Super power up, heroes are comic book.

Bubba: _[Laughing]_ My name Bubba, costume vampire.

Billy: Hi, my name Billy, costume robot.

Sparx: Hi my name Sparx, mask pumpkin.

Tomas: Pumpkin is Sparx, dragonfly of you to say but Halloween. Alright then, Halloween tonight or do we need to bring our own to meet.

Bentley: Hi, my name Bentley, costume Frankenstein.

Astor: Frankenstein, Bentley the Yeti, tonight Halloween, werewolf.

Agent 9: Justice to the edge off, hero earth, portal Spyro.

Damon: Hi, my name Damon, costume science doctor bloody.

Billy: The foundation for the next, robotics competition, lasers, the flippers.

Spyro: The flipper, laser robot Billy, Halloween party is show. Anyway, Gnasty Gnorc attacks, you're toast, ending, Gnasty's loot, 2000 gems, complete.

Lateef: Hi, my name Lateef, costume karate.

Hunter: Japanese, Korean and Chinese, karate Lateef.

Tomas: Yes, got it, thanks so much for your quick response, thank you for releasing me.

Lindar: Of you for your Halloween.

Sparx: Halloween, Dragon Shores.

Agent 9: Yes Sparx, justice hero.

Bartholomew: Justice hero, but, what I was?

Cleetus: Bartholomew, going to be able the past. Happy Halloween, all costume is it.

Spyro: Got it, Spyro exe Halloween creepypasta, for a beer or two.

Cleetus: German beer hall, Spyro, Munich, Berlin, Hamburg, Dortmund and Leverkusen, cities Germany, West and East Germany.

Bubba: West and East Germany, old Prussia.

Bartholomew: Country historical society, USSR at Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Estonia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Russia, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan.

Sgt. Byrd: Hi Sergeant James Byrd, costume solider.

Billy: Anyway, sir, meet you.

Sgt. Byrd: Yes.

Hunter off head knife bloody Spyro

Spyro: _[Screaming]_

Bartholomew fucking Sheila

To be continued


	29. Spyro is dead

Billy: No!

Astor: Boss!

Lateef: Oh my gosh, what?

Sgt. Byrd: Ok, no problem be careful boss.

Cleetus: Spyro, is dead.

Billy: Wait, bosses are going on.

Bartholomew: No way, watch out for boss, Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress!

Damon: Under investigation, Spyro and Gulp.

Agent 9: Uh oh.

Damon: Ah, Spyro, is dead, Gulp, get out penalty.

Agent 9: I'm scared Spyro! Really not scary Damon, blood inside head, eye pop. Hello my name is Spyro. _[Laughing]_

Damon: Ah! Agent 9, I'm scared me.

Lindar: Really busy, boss is Spyro exe

Damon: Lindar, unfortunately we have the same thing happened?

Sorceress: Lol, Damon, forever!

Damon: No, almost done!

Bartholomew: We have been doing, crazy bad.

Sheila: Terrible!

Crush attack Sheila

Billy: But not boss, Sheila!

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Astor: What you want, passion for a boss.

Bentley: Crazy, I'm scared Spyro is dead.

Damon: 9 for 9, 15 for 15 and 30 for 30.

Bubba: I am so late bad day, so close.

Damon: More not boss.

Cleetus: Bingo, problem wuss!

Bubba: No what happened!

To be continued


	30. Welcome to Spyro

Spyro: Hi come back.

Hunter: Come back Spyro. First creepypasta- no!

Agent 9: What!

Sparx: Crazy!

Bartholomew: No, you have horror.

Agent 9: More boss, Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress.

Spyro exe: Creepypasta.

Cleetus: Spyro exe, I'm scared.

Sgt. Byrd: Creepypasta, scared Spyro exe.

Bartholomew: Okay, boss, Crush, Gulp and Ripto.

Spyro: No!

Crush attack Spyro

Gulp attack Spyro

Ripto attack Spyro

Sorceress: Get hurt Spyro by Avalar.

Lateef: Sorceress, come on Spyro.

Agent 9: Crush, Gulp and Ripto, no fighting more time. Anyway close boss.

Damon: Okay, now, creepypasta, continue.

Sparx: First creepypasta, Haunted Spyro Year of the Dragon.

Bartholomew: So we started playing it.

Agent 9: The title screen was normal.

Billy: It had Spyro and the dragon egg.

Bartholomew: The game froze.

Elora: Then Spyro had bloody fangs everything was bloody.

Agent 9: The thing where it says 'Press Start' now said 'Press Start If You Dare'.

Cleetus: We started playing the game.

Bartholomew: For some odd reason we were playing as Cynder.

Tomas: Cynder didn't come till what?

Cleetus: Way after that? Anyways Cynder was running and the background was peaceful. Sheep were hopping.

Bartholomew: Then the game froze again.

Hunter: Cynder was bloody and Spyro was laughing this very evil laugh.

Cleetus: Spyro then looked at the screen and said "Who's next?"

Sparx: Next, Spyro the Dragon: Tampered Beta.

Cleetus: Spyro The Dragon, a game beloved by many gamers who started with the Play Station in the 90's.

Sgt. Byrd: Many remember it by its zany graphics, its timeless enemies, and its main character.

Bartholomew: However, what no one knows is that there is a dark side to the story in the early games.

Cleetus: The truth behind Spyro has never been told, or even heard of.

Bartholomew: Until now. I was a beta tester for Sony back in the late 90's.

Agent 9: I got to try out all sorts of different games before they were even announced.

Tomas: Some were good, others were bad, and a good few were even creepy. One of which was the original beta prototype for Spyro The Dragon.

Bubba: When the staff met to discuss the ideas for the game, ideas were tossed left and right.

Sgt. Byrd: Subjects such as the main character's design, the overall gameplay, and even the objectives were discussed in full detail.

Astor: I won't lie, from what I had heard about the meeting, some of the ideas made me cringe.

Damon: One idea was that Spyro's nemesis would be a murderous villain who decided that he wanted to rule the Dragon Realms.

Cleetus: This idea consisted of Spyro witnessing his own race being put into extinction, and vowing to gain his revenge upon the enemy.

Lindar: This idea was withdrawn immediately, due to the graphic nature of the opening scene.

Hunter: One of the staff who denied this idea said that such a vivid and disturbing scene would not be tolerable for a kids game.

Cleetus: In the end, the concept consisted of Spyro's nemesis, Gnasty Gnorc, turning the Elder Dragons to crystal and Spyro adventuring around to save them.

Bartholomew: With this, game production began.

Sparx: The game production went well, and after some months of work, the prototype was complete.

Cleetus: I was notified that the beta tests would soon begin.

Bartholomew: It had been some time since I had tested a game, and I was more than ready.

Cleetus: I scheduled my tests for that weekend and got myself ready.

To be continued


	31. Fight boss fail 2nd creepypasta

Bartholomew: No! what!

Sgt. Byrd: Crazy shut up boss!

Lateef: Spyro, no question text creepypasta, text history so far.

Sorceress: Bartholomew, attack me.

Sorceress attack Bartholomew

Spyro exe: Bartholomew, no safety text, no one idea.

Sparx: No one idea fighting, Sorceress, attack Bartholomew, no killing me.

Bubba: Sparx, no attack boss be careful.

Gnasty: Bubba, you suck.

Lindar: This, no attack Gnasty Gnorc.

Sorceress: Lindar, you, dragon Avalar and Dragon Realms, more attack portal dark and shadow.

Bubba: Dark and shadow, angry!

Lutalo: Bubba!

Damon: No attack Lutalo, Bubba, you attack boss, no way evil.

Spyro: What! Damon, oh no.

Sgt. Byrd: Spyro, be careful bosses Gnasty, Ripto and Sorceress.

Tomas: Gnasty Gnorc?

Gnasty: Tomas! You attack!

Gnasty attack Tomas

Astor: Tomas! No attack by Gnasty Gnorc!

Bentley: Gnasty Gnorc attack but, Tomas get hurt.

Agent 9: That's gotta hurt.

Tomas: Get hurt by Gnasty Gnorc, bosses hurt injury, broken gultar.

Agent 9: Everyone, attacked Crush and Gulp, be careful.

Gnasty: Attack Crush and Gulp!

Crush attack Spyro

Gulp attack Astor

Damon: That's gotta hurt Spyro and Astor.

Billy: What!

Sheila: Quiet Billy, quiet, calm calm!

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Bentley: No regret Spyro, calm down boss, quiet Spyro and Bartholomew.

Lateef: Bentley, quiet, rule boss.

Bentley: I got it, Lateef, rule boss, Gnasty Gnorc said, "Ugly!? That does it!", crystal dragon by Spyro the Dragon.

Hunter: Crazy Bentley, lookout, quiet!

Sgt. Byrd: Quiet.

Tomas: Yes quiet, say goodbye boss.

Bentley: More calm down bosses.

Spyro: Ripto said, "Bwah hah har!", Sorceress said, "Excellent, maybe you will amount to something after all.", me said "Looks like I've some things to do."

Sheila: That's see continue.

Lateef: Soon after my scheduling, the prototype disc disappeared from the company.

Billy: We knew it was someone within the company, so we figured that there was still something that needed done.

Sparx: After searching for hours on end, one of the designers came forward saying they found the disc outside.

Lateef: The designer said that it was his fault, as they forgot to completely zip up their bag as they were leaving and tripped over the sidewalk.

Sheila: This was not good, given that the discs used for beta testing were very fragile.

Sparx: When we inspected the backside of the disc to check for scratches, we only found one single scratch that looked like a smile.

Nestor: After I made a joke about the situation, we laughed it off and prepared for the testing.

Astor: We inserted the disc in our PlayStation, and began playing.

Hunter: Something odd began to happen after the Sony Play Station logo disappeared, as the game began to produce static on the screen.

Damon: Given what happened to the disc, this was to be expected, but it didn't stop.

Billy: We reset the game and tried again.

Sparx: This time, the logo didn't appear and it went straight to the title screen. There was no music, but of course, given Steve Copeland was still finishing the tracks for the levels, it was also expected for this to happen.

Agent 9: We decided to start a new game, but when the new/load screen popped up, we found a save file already on it.

Spyro: Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, as the designers test the game first and make sure there are no glitches.

Damon: However, this game's save states would hold an image of the world you were on.

Cleetus: When the screen came up, it was a static like image that looked like white noise on a TV screen. We looked questionably at this, and wondered what it was. With a slight bit of hesitation, we decided to reset the game and check the data by keeping the Play Station cover up.

Sparx: As I tried to reset the game, the screen filled with static again and wouldn't stop.

Billy: One of the staff noticed an image within the static, and took a picture of it for investigating.

Spyro: It was becoming obvious that the disc was tampered with, and we had to figure out what else was wrong. As the staff member looked at the picture on the computer, the screen went back to normal and I decided to start from the static save to find out what was going on. As the game started, Spyro flew on the screen like the designers wanted.

Bartholomew: However, instead of "The adventure continues", the screen read "Welcome to Purgatory".

Billy: This startled me somewhat, but I wasn't going to be deterred by a strange message.

Cleetus: The game began and I was placed in Artisan's Home. A few moments after the game started, music began to play. Confused by this, I called Stewart Copeland to ask if he added music to the prototype disk.

Damon: He told me that he had, but only to the home worlds.

Sgt. Byrd: As the game volume was turned up, Stewart asked if the disk was working properly due to the skipping of the music.

Elora: We told him that there was some issues getting the disk to start, to which he replied that there might be problems with the disc.

Sparx: After thanking him for his time, I continued playing.

Cleetus: So far, it didn't look like there were any game play issues.

Hunter: This relieved me, until I decided to enter one of the portals.

Billy: Given this was a prototype, all of the portals were accessible so I could test them. Stone Hill was my first stop.

Sgt. Byrd: As I entered the area, the music started.

Spyro: However, this music wasn't the original piece that Stewart made, or at least didn't sound like it.

Damon: The music sounded like a male chorus singing, which actually would not have been a bad choice of music, until the original piece for Stone Hill started playing.

Bartholomew: This piece sounded twisted and slightly sped up.

Agent 9: This began to bug me, and I was starting to get suspicious about what was going on with the disc.

Bartholomew: I played through it, trying to collect everything as fast as possible. It was here that I decided to test what would happen if I touched one of the dragon statues.

Spyro: As I stepped on the pedestal, the dragon statue shook.

Cleetus: I read the name of the dragon to see if it was not tampered with, and saw the words "Rescued Lindar".

Bartholomew: What appeared wasn't a dragon, but a transparent silhouette of the original dragon's body.

Agent 9: The shaky, eerie voice said "Thank you for releasing me", unlike his original dialogue, where he would give a hint.

Cleetus: I decided to immediately leave after rescuing the rest of the dragons, whom said the same thing and were depict the same way, and go try a different level.

Damon: I chose to go to Toasty, the boss for the Artisan's Home.

Agent 9: As it showed Spyro flying as planned, something went wrong.

Cleetus: Spyro looked as if he hit one of those imaginary barriers that would be found in Stone Hill and began to fall into the scenery.

Agent 9: The words "It is time for your voyage to end." appeared on the screen.

Damon: I fell into the level for Toasty, and immediately saw everything on fire.

Sparx: Asking the designer about this, he denied the fact that they did it.

Billy: This bugged me, and I figured this would be a great chance to see what was done to the game.

Cleetus: After a few more moments, a demonic, deep chant began to play as the music began.

Lindar: As the level continued, the chant grew louder and louder as I reached Toasty, the boss.

Damon: What awaited me wasn't Toasty, but Gnasty Gnorc.

Cleetus: I asked the designer if Gnasty was the boss in each boss stage, and he said no.

Spyro: This was definitely becoming troublesome.

Cleetus: I decided that I would toast Gnasty and stop playing the game so we could be done with this.

Tomas: I stepped up and challenged Gnasty, who went into a one line monologue saying "Eternal Hell awaits you."

Spyro: That was it, I had had enough, and started the fight.

Sgt. Byrd: The fight did not go so well. Gnasty, instead of shooting the crystal rays, basically shot fire balls at Spyro.

Cleetus: These were easily avoidable, but still didn't synch at all with his original design. I was able to get close enough to flame him, and hit him right on the mark.

Spyro: As he was flamed, his head began to catch fire as he began to run around in a cartoonish fashion. I found this somewhat humorous, until his head didn't lose the flame.

Tomas: He continued attacking, this time hitting me with waves of fire.

Cleetus: Sparx lost a colour and the match continued.

Spyro: This time, his armour began to catch fire after being flamed.

Cleetus: After the same running around, he stopped and began attacking, as if the fire wasn't bugging him.

Hunter: The next round began as he would run after Spyro and try to clobber him.

Spyro: I was able to get a hit in after losing another Colour on Sparx.

Agent 9: This time, his entire body was on fire, and the skin disappeared until Gnasty became a skeleton.

Cleetus: I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was finally over.

Damon: I was dead wrong.

Bentley: The skeleton started to move and jumped.

Bartholomew: As it hit the ground, the area that Spyro and Gnasty stood on broke apart; being replaced by lava.

Tomas: This looked bad as Spyro had no other foot holds or platforms to fly to.

Agent 9: With this, Gnasty aimed his crystal sceptre at Spyro and launched a blast towards him.

Damon: Unable to move, I jumped to try to avoid the blast.

Sparx: It still hit Spyro and took him down to his last hit.

Lindar: This began a cinematic where it would show Spyro leaning down as if injured.

Billy: The chanting returned, and even more slow and eerie.

Bentley: Gnasty laughed evilly and launched one more blast at Spyro, who was hit.

Hunter: This blast turned him into crystal like the other dragons.

Sheila: The blast was also powerful enough to knock Spyro's crystallized form into the lava.

Spyro: I watched in horror as he simply and slowly sank in and the screen went black.

Billy: The game over screen didn't pop up.

Agent 9: Instead, another static image placed itself upon the screen.

Tomas: It looked to be the same as the one that we took a picture of earlier, but a slight bit clearer. What we saw startled us. We saw Spyro in Hell, along with the rest of the dragons that we supposedly rescued.

Billy: They all were skeletons and floating in the lava that surrounded them.

Hunter: The words "Game Over" appeared in creepy, slime-like letters over the image as an evil and loud laugh came through the speakers.

Bubba: We immediately turned off the game and looked at each other.

Cleetus: We knew that there was no way that this was what was truly wanted for the game, prototype or not.

Sgt. Byrd: When we brought this up at the next staff meeting, I pointed out each little detail and everything that happened to us.

Cleetus: When we asked for any information regarding this issue, no one knew what to say.

Hunter: It is still undetermined who made this beta of the game, but one thing is for sure: No one else would ever see it for as long as we lived.

Tomas: Next third, Spyro the Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon.

To be continued


	32. Losing Creepypasta boss

Tomas: AH!

Agent 9: You're weary. You're frustrated.

Bartholomew: You're unhappy.

Tomas: You're demotivated.

Billy: Your interaction with your boss leaves you cold.

Sgt. Byrd: He's a bully, intrusive, controlling, picky or petty.

Bubba: He takes credit for your work, never provides positive feedback and misses each meeting he schedules with you.

Bartholomew: Or he caves immediately under pressure and fails to support you in accomplishing your job.

Spyro exe: Caves, fails, Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: No!

Sorceress: Heh, heh, Spyro.

Tomas: He never recognizes your excellent performance or that of any other employee, so the office is joyless and unhappy.

Hunter: He's a bad boss, bad to the bone.

Sheila: Dealing with a less than effective manager, or just plain bad managers and bad bosses, is a challenge too many employees face.

Lindar: No matter the character of your bad boss, these ideas will help you deal with it.

Cleetus: Start your campaign by understanding that your boss may not know that he is a bad boss.

Sorceress: Stupid egg, forever!

Bartholomew: Just as in situational leadership, the definition of bad depends on the employee's needs, the manager's skills and the circumstances.

Billy: A hands-off manager may not realize that his failure to provide any direction or feedback makes him a bad boss.

Ripto: Hands-off, Billy, now, Spyro the Dragon!

Spyro: What?

Gnasty: Ugly!

Gnasty attack Spyro

Bartholomew: He may think he's _empowering_ his staff.

Billy: A manager who provides too much direction and micromanages may feel insecure and uncertain about his own job.

Sparx: He may not realize his direction is insulting to a competent, secure, self-directed staff member.

Sgt. Byrd: Or, maybe the boss lacks training and is so overwhelmed with his job requirements that he can't provide support for you.

Elora: Perhaps he has been promoted too quickly, or his reporting responsibilities have expanded beyond his reach.

Billy: In these days of downsizing, responsibilities are often shared by fewer staff members than ever before which can affect their ability to do the job well.

Lateef: This bad boss may not share your values.

Lindar: The youngest generations of workers expect that they can use their vacation time and take action to make work-life balance a priority.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sorceress: Well Crush, this take.

Sgt. Byrd: A flexible work schedule may make the job their dream job.

Tomas: But, not all bosses share these views.

Sheila: Some, for example, think that remote workers harm the culture and interfere with developing a culture of teamwork.

Damon: If your values are out of sync with those of your boss, and you don't think this imbalance will change, you do have a problem.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Bartholomew: Maybe it's time to change bosses.

Agent 9: But, until then, these actions are recommended for you to preserve your relationship, such as it is.

Sgt. Byrd: Uh oh is defined as something you say when you made a mistake, or when something is going wrong or a bad thing is about to happen.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Gnasty: Spyro, defeated.

Spyro: No.

Bartholomew: Come on, Spyro, move it! Hey, bro! It.

Bentley: Sexy, WTF.

Lindar: Thank you for releasing me.

Tomas: Lindar, thank you for releasing me.

Spyro: Oh no.

Damon: No please.

Sorceress: Spyro, next time year of the dragon!

Sorceress attack Spyro

To be continued


	33. Spyro's almost rain

Damon: This is a story that I can tell, if I will, for I was there the entire time.

Agent 9: We were walking in the rain. The rain itself seemed displeased about it.

Bubba: The rain itself seemed bitter, annoyed, sullen; annoyed by its own raininess, I mean.

Agent 9: My girlfriend.

Sparx: Was it Valentine's Day, or is that an additional fact that I am making up after the fact.

Tomas: I can't remember. My memory is not what it used to be — not anymore, not now.

Billy: Girlfriend.

Hunter: The rain.

Lateef: Walking.

Cleetus: Such a stink of artifice.

Bartholomew: "I'm sick of this raincoat," my girlfriend said.

Tomas: I should mention here the fact that it wasn't raining very hard, but I'd just as soon rather not, if that's okay with you.

Spyro: Just hard enough to ruin most things.

Billy: "Sick of it," she said.

Tomas: So she took it off.

Bartholomew: It was a struggle, for the raincoat was tight, and heavy.

Bubba: People stared.

Agent 9: "I've never even liked raincoats," she said.

Cleetus: "So ugly."

Lindar: I was worried that she wasn't talking about the raincoat but was rather talking about the two of us.

Lateef: "Are you really going to do that," I said.

Damon: "Like that?"

Bartholomew: For she had now entirely shed the raincoat and was placing it on the sidewalk, as people stared.

Cleetus: Her retro yellow rain-slicker.

Sparx: Shouldn't you leave that for a homeless person," I thought, or maybe said.

Bartholomew: "You know how I feel about raincoats. So ugly. Like couches."

Hunter: "Sofas," I murmured.

Agent 9: "So ugly, you know how I feel about them. Raincoats, couches. I've always hated them. They don't move the heart."

Bartholomew: "You're going to be getting wet," I pointed out redundantly. We were still walking. The wind picked up, as chance would have it.

Damon: I glanced back at the yellow rain-slicker, lying there sadly on the charcoal-dark sidewalk.

Spyro: "Maybe we should give it a proper burial," I said.

Cleetus: "Don't be mawkish," she said.

Lateef: How could you not love a girl who used the word 'mawkish'?

Sheila: The wind picked up even more.

Hunter: Now she would be wet and cold.

Billy: I kept staring back.

Damon: The wind ruffled the yellow thing, moving one arm.

Bartholomew: "What do you keep staring at?" she said.

Bentley: "The raincoat," I said.

Cleetus: "It's waving bye-bye."

Damon: There was so much more to say — but then we rounded the corner, and I was left to imagine the rest.

Sparx: Which is how so many conversations end, don't you know, or don't you think.

Hunter: Or how they all end.

Bartholomew: With you imagining the rest; all those finishings, all those days.

Agent 9: Anyway; the end; finis; ave atque and vale.

Bentley: Get ready for 3rd creepypasta, Spyro the Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon.

Bartholomew: When I was little, I cleared the one and the two, even though I did not get 100% at the time, but the three I had never zeroed out, always arrived at Midday Gardens, and for some reason I do not remember, it never happened.

Cleetus: So I decided to play it all again and open it all, I'm not a slutty and lazy gamer, and it was not difficult to clear the one and two again this time with 100% or more, everything complete, then it's time to play the three.

Billy: It all started normal, it was easier to play since I knew English now, and soon I was completing everything in Sunrise Springs, getting all the diamonds and eggs in all the portals, only leaving incomplete ones that I would have to open things forward and back then I enabled all the characters on each portal to help me with the balloon, and I went straight to the place, but before I could come in, Zoe, the fairy, barred me, and said something like this:

Cleetus: "This copy of the game appears to have been hacked, turn it off now and report or you may have future problems in the course of the game."

Hunter: Every Brazilian buys a pirate game and I did not even give notice, I jumped on the balloon, I defeated the boss, and then I went on to Midday Gardens, continuing there with my goal of getting all the diamonds and eggs, and then things began to fall apart.

Tomas: When I went headbashing into a target vessel, a purple diamond fell into the lake, I dove to catch it but it had simply disappeared!

Agent 9: The purple diamond is worth five and I only had five to get all the diamonds.

Cleetus: I thought I imagined the diamond falling and ran around trying to find diamonds in that value, but I did not find it at all, I was just gone!

Astor: I took a deep breath and decided to complete the portals and then go after the lost diamonds.

Cleetus: Who said I got it?

Elora: I could even get all the eggs in the portals, but I could never find all the diamonds.

Agent 9: As my goal was to achieve 100% that was making me very frustrated, and one hour I got tired and decided to move on again, then I would go back and complete everything.

Spyro: Again I enabled a character from each portal to help me operate the device that would lead me forward, I jumped on it and I went, and there it got worse...

Bartholomew: The game did not load!

Tomas: Spyro appeared on the device, flying to change portal, but then out of nowhere was the message "Returning to Midday Gardens" and I would return without going forward.

Lindar: When I tried to jump again, he did not even give me the option to go back to Sunrise Springs, I just went to the screen to change the portal and then I would come back.

Sgt. Byrd: Even more irritated, I decided that I was going to try to find the damn diamonds and complete the portals, then figured that out, and then I came across a strange thing. When you arrive at Midday Gardens, there is a blue thief carrying an egg, I had finished with him of course, but now, in the area he used to be, there was another thief, but he had his black clothes and the see the eyes two red dots only.

Lindar: I had always seen colorful thieves, never in black clothes, but I did not even hit the ball and I already pressed square to invest against it.

Cleetus: And then, thoughts began to invade my head quickly.

Sheila: First, he was not holding an egg, holding nothing, and yet, he did not run or do that nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! which Spyro thieves usually do, just stood there, as if expecting me to hit him.

Cleetus: I could not help it, I got it right.

Lateef: Instead of that strangled sound they usually do when they are shot down, he let out a low roar until it shivered, and vanished, then a black diamond fell to the ground.

Cleetus: It had the same shape as the purple diamond, but, well, it was black, and I had never seen a diamond of that color in the Spyro, but I was curious and crazy to be able to complete 100%, so I approached and picked it up. The screen darkened.

Hunter: It was like this for a few seconds, maybe even a minute, and when I was getting up to reset the game, the image came back and Spyro appeared flying as if he was changing portal, the sky around him was all black and if it were not the gray clouds I would think was just a black screen.

Spyro: The message "You got ### diamonds, that's the way it was," and then the ### came out the black diamond I had picked up, and fell to join my whole, but instead of joining, everyone my other diamonds began to fall and vanish under the screen, all of them turning black before they disappeared.

Bartholomew: I was starting to think it was a bug when the message changed and it appeared Going to Dragon Worl ####, which I thought was Dragon World written wrong, I was almost turning it off, thinking it was a bug, but I did not do it, and when he returned to the gameplay I was controlling Spyro again, but he was different.

Sparx: Sparx was nowhere and Spyro was much smaller, it was still purple, but his horns were small and he looked like a puppy, like those that come out of the eggs when you save them, I tried to walk forward, and after two steps he he stumbled, he was even funny, rather cute, but the environment around him did not match anything.

Cleetus: I seemed to be in the "Artisans" world of the first game, but the grass was dark and the trees and shrubs seemed burned, there were some Gnorcs in their respective places where they were in the first game as well, but they did not look around frightened, his eyes were red and they looked very safe and menacing, holding spears.

Sheila: I pressed a circle, and only a small flame came out, very different from the jet of fire he used to puff.

Lateef: No!

Bubba: Trying to stay well away from the enemies, I circled the labyrinth so that the Gnorcs would not notice me and I entered through the tunnel leading to the first balloon guide, intending to get out of there, and I came across with a horrible scene too.

Lindar: The path to the balloon was filled with white hulls and colorful hills, all entangled and strange, several red puddles also took the place, sometimes even over the hills, and then I noticed what they were.

Hunter: Dragon pups were dead, and the shells were cracked eggshells, as if someone had trampled all the eggs and killed the pups, some had no legs or horns, or had begun to form, and they were dead.

Cleetus: Even on that simple Spyro chart, it gave me a strain.

Damon: No this is _mistake!_

Tomas: I tried to get past it as fast as possible, which was difficult with the Spyro puppy stumbling on its own legs all the time, and then I finally reached the wooden bridge that led to the first balloon.

Cleetus: Uh oh, too bad thunderstorm. Stopped stopped _stopped!_

Bubba: Marco, the first guide, was there, but I saw no sign of the balloon and he was not standing, he was sitting in a corner.

Bartholomew: At that time I noticed that there was no soundtrack, and the silence somehow made me even more frightened, but still I approached.

Sheila: _Stop!_

To be continued


	34. Goodbye thunder listen book creepypasta

Lateef: The screen went black for a moment and then came back, showing a cutscene, they had no voice, just showed the character, but no sound came out, only appeared phrases written as subtitles.

Tomas: I will translate here what I understood from the dialogue.

Spyro dialogue on

Marco: What are you doing here, Spyro?

Spyro: I'm back! I came to save the dragons...

Marco: It's late, Spyro... You should not have come back, I should have stayed there... The eggs, Spyro... Did not you see them?

Spyro: Eggs... What eggs?

Marco: On the way here, Spyro. Do not you remember what you did? Why did you come back? After all these years, you should have disappeared forever...

Spyro dialogue off

Cleetus: The screen went black again and again the Spyro appeared as if it were changing portal, but this time he was the Spyro puppy still and was flying in an awkward way.

Hunter: The message above informed me that I was going to confront Gnasty Gnorc, boss of the first game.

Tomas: It was for him to be dead, why was he on a level III bonus?

Bubba: I even wanted to hang up, I was starting to get scared, but curiosity overcame me and I decided to see what was going to happen.

Bartholomew: The Spyro puppy was transported to the Gnasty Gnorc's boss portal, but there was no sign of it, the doors were open and I did not need to chase after thieves to pick up the keys.

Damon: So I went ahead, in that tortuous rhythm, it took even longer when I had to skip something, since the Spyro always stumbled awkwardly.

Sgt. Byrd: I followed him to the area where you were supposed to set fire to Gnasty Gnorc, but there he sat on a throne, and there were several eggs around him.

Lindar: As I approached, a picture appeared below as it happens when a character comes to you in the third game, and his voice began to come out, low and hoarse, accompanying the text that was something like:

Cleetus: "Ah... So you came in. What are you doing here?" When everyone asked you for help, you simply ran away, you could not grow up like a real dragon and now you're such a deplorable creature.

Spyro: "All your friends are dead! The statues have been destroyed, see for yourself." Alone, without me controlling, Spyro approached the edge of the area and saw a river, several pieces of water-green glass floated, the same color as the statues of the dragons that you were to save.

Cleetus: Still alone, Spyro returned to the front of Gnasty Gnorc and he kept talking.

Lindar: "You are a shadow of your past, if even the great dragons did not succeed in defeating me, why would a malformed being like you do it? You ought to end up with all those eggs, to save them from the life of misery they are destined for.

Bartholomew: "Those, Spyro, free them from suffering."

Hunter: I was already horrified, glaring at the screen as Spyro started to run as if the quick power up had been activated somehow, and then he began to run over the eggs, crushing them.

Sparx: I tried to control it, but it was difficult and more and more eggs were broken, the fetuses falling into puddles of blood.

Damon: I tried to throw myself in the river, die, stop it, but there was a barrier that deflected Spyro, and he always came back to destroy more.

Hunter: I watched all this terrified and only when the last egg was crushed, and the ground, and Spyro himself were covered with the fetuses of the little dragons and blood, Spyro threw himself on the ground at the feet of Gnasty Gnorc and stood there, did not he moved, his eyes gray as if he were in shock. The camera went up to Gnasty Gnorc who laughed pleasantly as he stared at the Spyro cub at his feet.

Lindar: Suddenly he looked at the screen, as if looking at myself, another dialog box opened and the text was following his voice as he spoke.

Damon: "And you, why do you live? You should spare yourself from all this suffering."

Cleetus: The screen darkened again, and this time I ran to turn off the console, I did not even care to push the button, I went straight into the power outlet, I was too scared to worry that anything would burn.

Tomas: I took the CD from the console and put it in the box, playing in a drawer that I did not use much.

Agent 9: I did not know what to do, I had not expected that, I just wanted to quench my nostalgia by playing one of my favorite childhood games, and all that drug happens!

Astor: It's been a while since this happened, and I've never figured it out.

Bartholomew: Maybe something the creators have done to scare the pirate game buyer?

Hunter: Well, being that or not, since that day, I've never stopped asking myself...

Sheila: Should not I be spared from all this suffering?

Lindar: And also...

Agent 9: Should not I spare others?

Bartholomew: This is last creepypasta is, The Forgotten Ones.

Billy: Does anyone else remember playing the old Spyro games all those years ago?

Hunter: Of course you do—every self-respecting kid born in the late 90's or early 2000's had a copy of Spyro the Dragon.

Sgt. Byrd: I never got an N64 or Gamecube until I was much older, so half my young life was spent glued to that thing.

Hunter: Even fifteen years and many crappy games later I still love that little purple dragon.

Agent 9: My mom soon got rid of our Playstation after it broke, and eventually got an Xbox for me instead.

Tomas: I only had the chance to play the Playstation whenever I went to my dad's in the summer, as my parents are divorced.

Spyro: Eventually the discs got so dinged up from years of overuse that they became unplayable.

Agent 9: I was sad but shrugged and moved on, and a few years later my dad sent me the Playstation and all my games, since he had finally bought a Playstation 3.

Cleetus: Year of the Dragon was the only Spyro game that still worked in my tiny collection, but the old console stopped working just as I was about to beat the game.

Sgt. Byrd: Disheartened, I put it all in the closet, where it spent many years collecting dust.

Damon: Four years later, I was sixteen and decidedly bored out of my mind.

Hunter: School had just ended, leaving me with little to do except laze around the house all day.

Tomas: My days were all a cycle of playing the same things over and over again, until I was completely sick of all the video games I owned, and was left with little else to do.

Spyro: I thought I was going to go nuts.

Cleetus: Just as I was on the brink of insanity, I came across a few videos of the old Spyro games while I was browsing everyone's favourite video site.

Sgt. Byrd: I fondly recalled my days spent playing hours upon hours of the games, and was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia.

Cleetus: Remembering the Playstation, I dug it and my games out of the closet and hooked it up to the TV.

Hunter: Spyro 1 and 2 were probably broken beyond repair, but since Year of the Dragon was the last to go, I figured that it might be saved.

Lateef: Grabbing some toothpaste and a cloth, I set to work reversing the scratches that I had inflicted upon the disc. A half hour later, it was looking much better, and I popped it into the dusty grey box.

Billy: After a few suspenseful seconds as the Playstation logo faded to black, the words "Sony Computer Entertainment Presents" popped up on the screen.

Cleetus: I grinned.

Bubba: Success!

Tomas: The short opening cinematic played, and the catchy, upbeat music typical of a Spyro game played in the background as I opened up the file selection screen. My original game was still there, Spyro's head as the file logo smirking at me with a taunting "92%" plastered in gilded letters below it.

Sparx: Being a perfectionist I was tempted to just finish the old game, but I decided to start a new one instead, figuring I could just rush through and beat the game a second time if it bothered me. After choosing the Sparx logo for my new file, the game started up, playing the beginning cutscenes where it laid out the story: The Sorceress and her mage-in-training Bianca have kidnapped all the baby dragon eggs, oh no!

Spyro: Now it's up to Spyro to get them back.

Cleetus: And steal all the Forgotten Worlders' gems of course.

Sheila: The game began normally, with only a few hiccups as I ran around picking up gems as per usual.

Agent 9: I was just happy that the game was working and didn't mind the lag so much.

Hunter: Spyro ran over to the first egg in the game, and having played the game over so much I remembered the baby dragon's name was Isabelle.

Cleetus: A cute animation played, the beige hatchling flying into the air before flopping back down.

Tomas: But instead of the name showing at the bottom, it was just a messy jumble of symbols and letters, running off the darker patch where the name was supposed to be displayed.

Bartholomew: It was as if the game had been corrupted. Raising one eyebrow in confusion, I pulled my laptop over and did a quick Google search.

Bubba: I loved glitches, and often would intentionally break my games in order to see the hilarious results.

Tomas: But I'd never seen this happen before, and no one had ever mentioned it happening to them online.

Bartholomew: Well, I did just repair my broken disc with toothpaste.

Lindar: The game was probably going to freeze and glitch out every once in a while, and I just had to deal with it until it broke again and I could get a new copy of the game.

Lateef: Continuing to pick up gems, I made my way to Hunter and did his short jumping tutorial to get an egg.

Damon: Again the same thing happened: Same baby dragon, same animation, but with a corrupted name.

Sparx: I didn't own a capture card, so I instead found my mom's camera, as I wanted to show my friends the weird glitch later. Once I found another egg, the same thing happened yet again, so I snapped the picture and continued on with my game.

Spyro: Things were normal for a while after that; I headed to Sheila's Alp after paying the greedy bear we all love to hate.

Cleetus: I switched to Sheila the Kangaroo and played through until I got to the first goat I had to rescue. When he gave me his dragon egg, it said "You already have this egg" as the animation played. Confused, I opened up the Atlas and went through the pages, and to my surprise I saw that I already had some of the eggs and gems from the other homeworlds.

Billy: I sat back, confused.

Spyro: This made no sense to me at all.

Tomas: I knew there were some hacks that could give you eggs and gems from worlds even if you haven't played them yet, but I didn't own a Gameshark and there were no official cheats to do this.

Cleetus: Besides that, I hadn't activated any cheats.

Sgt. Byrd: Despite them being greyed out as they should be, I was able to go to their pages in the Atlas, so I clicked on Midnight Mountain.

Tomas: I noticed right away that Desert Ruins and Haunted Tombs, the levels I hadn't played on my other file, were the only ones that didn't have any gems or eggs.

Hunter: As a kid I had been too terrified of the enemies to even go in them, and didn't want to confront the Sorceress without finishing all the stages, which is why I had never beat the game.

Sparx: I concluded that somehow the game must not have been able to fully recognize which save file was which and became confused.

Billy: This explained the corruption at least.

Hunter: With my curiosity sated, I happily finished the rest of the levels in Sunrise Spring over the next hour.

Agent 9: Besides the dragon's names corrupting and the occasional lag, the game didn't do anything strange.

Tomas: Finally having one-hundred-percented the first realm, I headed to the balloon the leaders of each portal's world had built for me. Despite the fact that they only said something along the lines of "Hop on the balloon", I still liked to talk to all of them before I went. That was when I became convinced that this wasn't just a glitch.

Cleetus: I spoke to Sheila first, since she was closest to me.

Hunter: I couldn't remember what she usually said, but this time she definitely didn't deliver her usual line.

Tomas: "Spyro? Is that you?" she asked, and that was all she said.

Sparx: I tried talking to her again but she just asked the same thing. Strangely it was all voice acted by the original actor, but I knew she wasn't supposed to say that.

Bartholomew: I'd even used the sound test cheat once, and there wasn't a line like this anywhere in there.

Billy: It was the same for all of them, saying, "Spyro?" another, "How could you?" and one simply, "Why?"

Hunter: But then I came to Snappy the Seal, and a shiver ran down my spine as he spoke.

Cleetus: "It can't be. Spyro is dead."

Spyro fainting

Sgt. Byrd: This couldn't just be a glitch; it all had voice acting!

Bentley: I tried to think back and see if they had ever said this before, and that the dialogue had just been switched somehow, but I couldn't remember them saying this anywhere else.

Bartholomew: Especially for the seal's dialogue...

Cleetus: Why would they think that at any point in the game?

Agent 9: I was totally baffled, but even after running another search, I couldn't pull anything up.

Billy: Was this some sort of morbid secret the developers had put in, something that no one was supposed to discover?

Spyro: _[Dreaming]_ I suddenly felt thrilled.

Agent 9: In a game almost as old as I was, I had found something that no one else had found before!

Lindar: Dark as it was, I was curious to see if all the characters said something different, and excitedly hopped onto the balloon.

Cleetus: I just had to get through the boss first.

Sparx: Another cutscene played, this time showing the creation of the first boss, Buzz, then throwing me into the small arena surrounded by lava.

Lateef: When I finished talking to Sheila, who helps you defeat Buzz, I nearly dropped my controller.

Lindar: Usually the round green monster only stood a little taller than Spyro, but now he was just gargantuan.

Bubba: Besides this, Spyro was completely glitching out, flickering between the black skin you can access through cheats and his normal purple colour.

Hunter: I stared in consternation at the screen for a few moments, wondering if this was a part of the Easter Egg or a cause of my shoddy repair work.

Agent 9: Tentatively I picked up the controller and began running around the arena.

Lindar: Buzz was no faster luckily, but his large size made it easier to catch up to me, and a few minutes later I had no life left and Buzz was still at full health.

Bentley: Occasionally a few sheep would get thrown my way, the butterflies inside eaten by your dragonfly companion Sparx and used to replenish your three hit points.

Hunter: It wasn't enough though, and after a few rounds I had zero lives and one chance.

Bubba: Of course I could just restart the battle with three lives again, but I was determined to beat this on my first try.

Lateef: My pride was quite wounded, considering that this was usually a laughably easy boss.

To be continued


	35. Creepypasta book Spyro

Tomas: Intent on winning, I powered through the fight and finally managed to push Buzz into the lava.

Sgt. Byrd: I breathed a sigh of relief as the cutscene played showing Buzz drowning in the lava and the egg popping out.

Bubba: I wasn't expecting what I saw then.

Sparx: The "You already have this egg" text was just as messed up as usual, but the name itself said, "You left us".

Agent 9: Instead of disappearing, the cutscene ended and both Spyro and the hatchling were left standing in the arena.

Cleetus: Usually the balloon came down and took you to the next homeworld, but there was nothing.

Lateef: I ran around the arena, trying to figure out what to do, but nothing happened. When Spyro approached the baby dragon, he just walked through him like he wasn't there.

Cleetus: I tried pausing and exiting to the homeworld, but it played the sound effect and did nothing.

Hunter: At this point I was getting sick of all these glitches and decided to just kill myself and delete the old file once I was booted back to the title screen.

Agent 9: Walking to the edge, I jumped into the lava.

Billy: Spyro bounced around until Sparx was gone, then fell into the lava. Instead of doing the usual animation where he turned to a black crisp and fell onto the surface, he instead was doing the drowning animation, much like the one in the original Spyro game.

Lindar: Just as Spyro's head was nearly swallowed up, the game froze and emitted a terrible squeal.

Cleetus: I dropped my controller and covered my ears, grimacing at the awful noise.

Lindar: My old Gameboy had made a noise like this when I took out a cartridge while the game was running, but I'd never heard a console doing it.

Lateef: I fumbled for the remote, trying to find the mute button, but my hands were shaking—and then the squealing stopped.

Spyro: I looked up and the game was still frozen with Spyro just barely above the lava, but the game was silent and a text box was on the screen.

Damon: There was no name on the text box or any voice acting, just the words "Do you think you can get out of this so easily?" Slowly, I reached for the controller and hit X to advance the text.

Sheila: "Why did you leave us alone? How could you just forget about us? Don't you understand what she did once you disappeared? Even the ones you saved, the ones that had been hidden away, she found them all! Why, Spyro, why didn't you come back for us?"

Sgt. Byrd: I gawked at the screen.

Cleetus: Whoever this was, what on Earth were they talking about?

Lateef: Who was "she", and who was it that had been forgotten?

Bartholomew: Before I could move to press X again, the text advanced on its own.

Sparx: "It isn't too late."

Billy: The moment the words finished typing themselves out, the Playstation shut itself off, leaving only a blue screen.

Spyro: I stared at my reflection on the TV for a full minute before getting up and turning it off.

Bubba: I quickly rolled up the controller and dashed for the living room.

Cleetus: My legs shook as I collapsed on the couch and I took a moment to catch my breath.

Damon: I didn't know why I was so frightened, but that game was seriously skeeving me out.

Lateef: I decided to just take a little break and get some lunch before returning to the game—hopefully whatever the hell that was, it was just a one-off and the game would be back to normal again.

Damon: I didn't even know that consoles could shut themselves off.

Tomas: Maybe the weird Easter Egg had overheated it?

Hunter: About an hour later, I felt I had calmed down sufficiently and headed back into my room to try again.

Sgt. Byrd: The game started up normally, with no lag unlike last time.

Bartholomew: I tried to my new save again, but when I attempted to load, it just said it had been corrupted.

Tomas: Sighing in annoyance, I decided to try my old save and see if it had been corrupted as well, and if not, if it was just as broken.

Cleetus: To my surprise, it began loading up fine.

Tomas: "The Adventure Continues..." and a low-res picture of Midnight Mountain, the last homeworld, appeared on the screen.

Elora: I leaned back against my bed where I was sitting on the floor and sighed as the minutes dragged on.

Sparx: Playstations were usually pretty loud but this thing was whirring, clicking, and chugging louder than a machine in a factory.

Agent 9: I could barely hear my own thoughts, which were along the lines of "Why is this taking so long?" It was like it was having a hard time loading whatever was in there.

Damon: The little brown blob... that had to be Isabelle, the first dragon you rescue in the game!

Cleetus: At this point I wasn't that shocked, considering everything else that had happened, but I definitely knew that she wasn't supposed to be there... staring at you...

Agent 9: It looked like this save was bugged too...

Damon: Though I was interested to see more, I was still a little creeped out.

Sparx: I looked down at the camera and saw the charge light was flashing; too invested to find the charger, I shut it off before it could die.

Damon: The level began with Spyro hopping out of the rocket that later replaced your balloon as a means of transportation. Immediately I noticed a startling change in the music: instead of the usual perky orchestral hits that comprised most of the song, it was led by a slow violin instead.

Spyro: Usually the instruments switched to a loud warbling tone of an instrument I couldn't identify later in the song, but once it reached it, a soft flute was played instead.

Hunter: It was sad somehow, such a contrast to the upbeat music that had once been here.

Cleetus: Thinking that I would try to beat the game, I charged over to the Haunted Tombs portal located inside the building on the largest floating island, but the portal was gone.

Bartholomew: The arch still remained, but there was nothing inside.

Cleetus: I checked all the other portals, but they were blocked off as well.

Lindar: There was nothing I could do but go back to the rocket and try another homeworld.

Sparx: I planned to head to the third world, Evening Lake, but all the choices except Sunrise Spring and Buzz's Dungeon were greyed out.

Billy: Well, after what happened last time I certainly wasn't fighting Buzz again, so I headed to the first homeworld instead.

Hunter: I was dismayed by what greeted me when I got there.

Cleetus: The floor in the building your rocket lands in was cracked and grey, caked with dirt as if it hadn't been tended to in years.

Damon: When I headed outside, I saw that the small lake was completely dried out, leaving nothing but a hole in its wake.

Sgt. Byrd: The portal to Seashell Shores was active, but it was too far to glide and I didn't want to take a chance falling into the hole and having no escape.

Sheila: Instead I glided to land and continued my exploration of the new Sunrise Spring.

Spyro: It only got worse as I continued on.

Hunter: All the portals were either broken and crumbling.

Bartholomew: The leaves on the trees were gone, leaving only dark trunks with what looked like char marks, their naked branches sticking like a dagger into the grey sky. The grass was brown and dead, the stream near where you start the game was dried up as well, and there was no sign of life anywhere.

Tomas: Even the rabbits that served as life fodder were gone.

Sparx: The music was similar to before; the same song with slower, sadder instruments playing it.

Tomas: It only made it all the more depressing.

Spyro: It looked like every last drop of magic had been sucked out of this world, leaving behind only a hollow shell and a memory of what had once been.

Cleetus: What could have happened here to reduce it to such a state?

Spyro: Was it because of Spyro disappearing as the strange speaker had said?

Bubba: But where did Spyro go, and why did he leave?

Bartholomew: The portal to Sunny Villa was the only one in good shape, so I headed there, having little other choice. The once bright place was now in a similar state to Sunrise Spring: the sky was colourless and the whole place was filled with a dreary haze.

Billy: Most of the buildings in towers were crumbling and the tiles in the plaza were scuffed and cracked.

Spyro: Not a lion, the usual animal inhabitants here, was in sight.

Damon: Instead my screen was filled with dozens upon dozens of rhynocs.

Sheila: They acted normally for the most part, raising their weapons whenever Spyro drew near, but some ignored him totally.

Bartholomew: When I tried to attack them, Spyro's flames just sputtered out and he bounced off them while charging, as if they were walls. gave up and just tried to avoid them, navigating through the level.

Hunter: There were no gems or eggs to pick up, so the place just felt bare.

Sgt. Byrd: Even the music had abandoned this desolate place, leaving it dead quiet except for Spyro's footsteps and the enemies' noises.

Tomas: The silence held dread in it, and I felt that perhaps the inhabitants were not dead but in hiding, enslaved by all the rhynocs here and afraid to even leave their houses.

Billy: I could almost feel them watching Spyro, watching me as I headed through the level.

Damon: Finally, just as I reached the home portal, I saw the mayor standing exactly where he usually was.

Tomas: I approached him and he automatically began to speak to me.

Billy: "Spyro? Could that really be you?"

Bartholomew: To my surprise, Spyro responded, "What happened here?"

Hunter: The mayor took on a more hostile tone.

Cleetus: "The Sorceress took over everything after you abandoned us... Can't you see that? There is nothing left here for you. Please just go home, whatever is left of it."

Bentley: There the conversation ended.

Nestor: I tried to speak to him again, but there was only a blank box.

Tomas: There was nothing left to do here, as the rhynocs were all unkillable and I couldn't go into the skateboarding minigame, so I decided to see if any other worlds had been opened.

Cleetus: As the homeworld loaded, I pondered on what he had said.

Sheila: No wonder the worlds were all abandoned and dead, most of the portals in ruins.

Damon: The Sorceress must have destroyed them all.

Sgt. Byrd: I was beginning to piece together the story of what had happened to this place, but I still had so many unanswered questions.

Lateef: When I landed back in Sunrise Spring, I saw something in the distance, where you spawn at the beginning of the game, that wasn't supposed to be there.

Cleetus: Going over to investigate, I saw that it was a hole in the ground.

Bartholomew: Curious, I jumped inside, and the game immediately began loading.

Bubba: The screen was different than the normal scene of Spyro flying through the sky, instead totally black with only Spyro's eyes and a brief outline of him visible in the darkness as he walked through the tunnel.

Cleetus: When the game loaded, it looked like I was in the cutscene at the very beginning of the game, when all the dragons are sleeping in the field. But this time, there was no one in sight. Despite appearing just as abandoned as everywhere else, this place didn't seem to be dead; the sky was a typical blue and the grass below Spyro's feet was lush.

Hunter: There was no music again, but it wasn't the same terrifying silence as before, and was instead replaced by a gentle ambiance of chirping birds and the rustling of wind.

Lateef: I had been on edge since I started up the game, but here I finally allowed myself to relax.

Sgt. Byrd: I walked around for a bit, hitting a lot of invisible walls, as this area was clearly never meant to be played in-game.

Lateef: I did a lot of running against the walls trying to find a spot to get through and was about to reset the game when I finally broke through.

Sheila: It was like a small hallway, with the invisible walls on both sides, so I was unable to head any direction but forward.

Astor: There was nothing in sight but an endless field, but I continued on anyway.

Cleetus: As I walked along, Spyro's speed began to slow to a crawl, until I was only able to walk despite pressing the analog stick all the way up.

Lindar: I felt dread spike my heart as the sky began to get dark, ugly grey clouds rolling in and covering the sky.

Sgt. Byrd: After a few moments it began to rain in torrents, the sound of thunder, rain, and roaring wind replacing the previous peaceful sounds.

Cleetus: I didn't want to know what was up ahead, and I tried to turn back, but the invisible wall had closed behind me.

Sheila: I had no choice but to continue on.

Sparx: Something was stopping me from simply reaching over and pressing the power button.

Cleetus: It drove me on and forced me to keep playing this to the end. Eventually I could just make something out in the distance, though at this point it was so dark that barely anything was visible in the storm.

Hunter: Soon I hit what looked like an iron fence and walked along the walls until I reached an open gate.

Cleetus: As I entered the small fenced off area, the storm cleared up just enough.

Lindar: And even in the dark, I could tell what the object just a yard away from Spyro was: a gravestone.

Bartholomew: Cautiously I approached it, Spyro still walking at a slow pace.

Billy: As he drew near, "Press Triangle to Talk" appeared above it as if it were a person.

Damon: I complied, and a text box appeared.

Bentley: "In memory of the forgotten."

Hunter: The moment I exited out of the text box, my heart leaped and I swallowed. Standing a few feet before Spyro was Isabelle, the hatchling that had been stalking me.

Agent 9: There was no indication that she could be talked to or interacted with, and stood there unmoving and unblinking, staring up at Spyro.

Lindar: I tried to move, but no matter what button I pressed, Spyro refused to do anything.

Bartholomew: knew the game hadn't frozen, as the rain still poured and Spyro's idle animation continued.

Tomas: As I stared, I noticed that Isabelle's wings were only little stubs. After several suspenseful moments, Isabelle began to slowly float forward, lacking any animation.

Hunter: The closer she got, the quieter the game got, until the sound of thunder was barely even there.

Agent 9: The moment the little dragon touched Spyro, the screen flashed and a cutscene began.

Cleetus: Like most cutscenes in the game, it began with an oil-painting like picture, this one a close-up of Isabelle's face.

Spyro: The music in the cutscene was just ambient white noise, and it began with the same close-up of a frightened Isabelle.

Bartholomew: An adult dragon with the same beige scales as her appeared, her colours faded and washed out, and picked up the young dragon.

Bentley: She said nothing to her, and merely ran outside of their house.

Billy: Around them was littered debris from the Artisans' castles and flames reaching up to the sky, a thick smoky haze covering the ground. Isabelle choked and coughed, clinging to her mother and closing her eyes tight.

Lateef: As they ran I caught a glimpse of a few dragons and rhynocs laying still on the ground.

To be continued


	36. Continue creepypasata Losty Castle

Bubba: The scene seemed to skip forward a few minutes.

Sheila: Isabelle's mother clung tightly to her daughter, facing off against a group of rhynocs that blocked the only portal that hadn't been destroyed in the chaos.

Sgt. Byrd: There were no dragons to come to her aid—those who hadn't escaped were laying at her feet.

Bubba: She fought valiantly, sending waves of fire at her attackers in an attempt to drive them back, but soon they had her backed against the wall with nowhere to run.

Hunter: The rhynocs raised their spears and swords, expressions unreadable behind their helmets. The scene faded before her inevitable death could be shown, but a baby's plaintive wail pierced the darkness. As the screen faded back, Isabelle was now unconscious in a grey, bleak room.

Damon: She lay on her stomach on a cold metal table, her little legs chained to it so she couldn't get away.

Bartholomew: The brown hatchling awoke within a few moments, drowsily laying there before fully coming to.

Sparx: She thrashed around, trying to break free, then resorted to chewing on the iron chains and blowing pathetic puffs of fire and smoke at them. When none of her tactics worked she slumped against the table and began to cry.

Sheila: At the moment, the Sorceress walked in.

Billy: She shut the door behind her and said aloud, "If only my rhynocs weren't such incompetent fools. Such menial work is beneath me. Oh well, I suppose I must be sure this is done correctly," and sighed haughtily.

Spyro: She strode over, grabbed a short knife, and examined Isabelle.

Billy: "What an ugly creature. I'm glad I won't have to deal with your kind for much longer."

Damon: Isabelle thrashed as the Sorceress approached her and grabbed her wing, holding it out.

Sgt. Byrd: Sighing, the blue dinosaur shoved Isabelle's neck onto the table, holding it down with a massive paw.

Lateef: "Now, now," she said sweetly, "we wouldn't want these pretty little wings of yours to get torn."

Tomas: I stared in horror at the screen as the Sorceress held the knife up to Isabelle's wing and, with no hesitation at all, began to cut into it.

Bartholomew: The little dragon's screams ripped through the air, while she fought and struggled with all the strength in her tiny body.

Agent 9: But the Sorceress held her down, and in just a minute, the wing severed from her body.

Cleetus: Cartoonish blood leaked from the stub left on her shoulder, staining her scales and the knife red.

Sparx: There was only a little, as I guessed the wings would be made of cartilage, but it was enough to make me sick.

Bentley: I knew the Sorceress was evil, but how could she be so sadistic to torture a baby dragon?

Bartholomew: As the Sorceress began to remove the next wing, Isabelle just gave up.

Agent 9: She cried, her sobs wracking her whole body until the job was finished and the disgusting dinosaur dropped the bloody scalpel on the table.

Hunter: At this point the little dragon was unresponsive, her screams and wails having ceased, and seemed to be going into shock.

Sheila: The cutscene switched into Isabelle's point of view now.

Damon: She watched the Sorceress as she picked something else up off the table and walked over.

Billy: I couldn't tell what it was, but it was big and she held it in both hands.

Bartholomew: "Let's make this clean, shall we? I'd rather not have to make any more mess than I have to."

Billy: Her words were cold, but she sounded bored, as if she hadn't just ripped off a baby dragon's wings.

Damon: She leaned over, her hideous face getting closer and closer, until the object she was holding covered up Isabelle's view, pressing against her face, and the screen went black.

Cleetus: I gaped as the cutscene ended, taking me back to the graveyard with that poor dragon.

Damon: Almost everything made sense now.

Hunter: It was the baby dragons that had been haunting Spyro, begging for his help.

Bartholomew: This is what they had meant by "she found them all"—despite the dragons' best efforts, the Sorceress had located all of the hatchlings and murdered every last one! I remembered a cutscene in the game where the Sorceress had explained her reason for wanting the dragons: she needed their wings to make an immortality potion.

Cleetus: And Isabelle... poor Isabelle was the first to be killed.

Sheila: Once I came out of my thoughts, I looked at the screen and saw a text box again, with Isabelle standing before Spyro.

Bartholomew: "Four years ago, you disappeared, leaving the Sorceress undefeated and all of us at her mercy. Do you understand?"

Sgt. Byrd: Four years ago? Suddenly it all made sense.

Sparx: Four years ago, the game had broken just before I had beaten it!

Spyro: It was my fault, my fault that all of this had happened.

Sparx: It wasn't Spyro who had abandoned and forgotten the hatchlings—it was me.

Billy: "Please don't leave us again," the next text box said.

Damon: Not even thinking of how crazy it was, I said aloud, "I promise I won't."

Sparx: "If you defeat the Sorceress, then her reign of terror will end. We can finally sleep peacefully knowing that the world is safe. Kill her, Spyro. Do it for me, for all of us." Yes or No?

Bentley: The choice was obvious... killing the Sorceress was the least I could do now, to avenge the poor hatchlings' gruesome death at her hands.

Hunter: Determined, I pushed the X button, and the game immediately began to load.

Damon: I waited, anticipation growing with every moment, until the game faded in. In the background the Sorceress' boss theme was playing, and before me the monster herself was sitting regally in a shiny golden throne, gripping her egg-tipped scepter in one hand.

Hunter: Instead of the lava-filled arena where you originally fight her, we faced off in what I assumed to be her throne room.

Spyro: It was much like a chapel, with large windows set high into the wall.

Bentley: The sunlight that streamed in only illuminated the small room a bit, and it was the only source of light.

Sparx: From across the room, the Sorceress began to speak, her tone sarcastic and dismissive.

Agent 9: "Look who's finally returned after four years. I have to admit, I was getting a little bored, but this fight will just be laughable! You dare challenge my in my own castle? You're not serious! ...You're really serious, aren't you?"

Hunter: The Sorceress jumped off the pedestal her throne had sat on, the ground shaking as she landed.

Elora: "Foolish little dragon—do you really think you can defeat me?!"

Astor: The battle began then, and in many ways it was much like the original final boss fight.

Cleetus: The Sorceress' AI was the same; she would chase Spyro around or shoot balls of magic from her staff, but instead of one of your companions shooting cannons or UFOs down from balloons, the Sorceress summoned and used them herself. I soon found myself dodging cannon shells, unsure how to proceed, since Spyro's normal attacks did no damage. Finally, I figured it out: all I had to do was run up to the Sorceress and flame her; this did no damage but knocked her off the cannon.

Sparx: Things went well for a few minutes, but I noticed the fight was much more difficult than normal.

Hunter: She had what seemed like double the health, and the magic she used that created shockwaves on the ground had a bigger radius.

Bartholomew: Besides this, there was no fodder in sight and I'd already been hit twice.

Spyro: Finally the Sorceress began summoning the UFOs, but this was a nightmare for me, as I now had blasts of magic flying at me from all sides.

Elora: I struggled on a few minutes, dodging blasts and being whittled down to only one hit point left.

Sgt. Byrd: I didn't know what would happen if I lost this fight: Would I respawn as normal, or would it be over for good?

Damon: I didn't want to find out, and I had a feeling it would be the latter.

Tomas: I knew this was just a bunch of pixels on a screen, but somehow... somehow it felt real to me.

Lateef: As if if I failed, Spyro would really be dead, and the baby dragons would never get their revenge on the monster who had murdered them.

Hunter: While dodging the magic, I accidentally double-tapped the X button as I was jumping away.

Spyro: Instead of breaking into a glide, Spyro instead began flying and breathing fireballs, as if I had jumped through a super portal.

Bartholomew: I breathed a sigh of relief, finally understanding how I could win this battle, but I didn't relax for long.

Billy: I needed to concentrate; avoiding the Sorceress' attacks would be much harder on four planes. Minutes passed.

Sparx: I had no health left, so if I got hit once, I was done I played the defensive, keeping out of her range and getting in hits whenever I could.

Bartholomew: My heart leapt with every close call, and the Sorceress seemed to get more and more frantic, until I felt as if I was in a bullet hell game.

Cleetus: Waves of magic kept coming and coming, but finally, I managed to get one last shot on the Sorceress.

Billy: "_Noooooooo!_" she screamed as the UFO crashed to the ground at full speed, shattering and sending bits of metal into the wall and glass skittering across the floor.

Elora: Sparks danced from the wreckage.

Lateef: It was amazing how such a small thing could cause so much carnage...

Damon: As Spyro landed on the ground, the whole room seemed to fade to a vast black void, leaving only the purple dragon himself and the remains of the UFO.

Cleetus: Still in control, I padded over to investigate, and saw a blue arm sticking out of the chunks of metal.

Lindar: A cutscene began, and another arm appeared, pulling the Sorceress out of the wreckage.

Damon: Her Elizabethan collar, the only thing she wore, was in tatters and her necklace had been snapped off.

Sparx: As well, there were low-res gashes on her body where the glass and flying debris had cut her.

Spyro: She didn't have her scepter, but despite this, she lunged at Spyro with wild abandon, tripping over the wreckage.

Sparx: Somehow I could see insanity in her eyes, mixed with pure seething rage.

Hunter: I jiggled the analog stick but was unable to move, so I was forced to stare in horror as the crazed dinosaur sprinted at Spyro.

Cleetus: Was this where it would end—here, after all I had been through?

Sheila: But just as the Sorceress reached Spyro, she suddenly halted in her place, and struggled as if she was stuck.

Cleetus: "What is this?!" she screeched.

Hunter: Several moments passed, the quiet only permeated by the blue dinosaur's frenzied screaming, until I saw something in the void.

Cleetus: Eyes.

Lateef: Pairs and pairs of them—there must have been hundreds of dragons in the shadows.

Sgt. Byrd: I could tell that most were the hatchlings, but I could see the silhouettes of adult dragons standing there too, some clutching their long dead children to their chest.

Billy: Perhaps they had been killed in the raids along with the babies, and wanted revenge just as much as they did.

Cleetus: Isabelle stepped out of the crowd that surrounded Spyro. A text box popped up.

Tomas: "Do it for me, Spyro," she repeated.

Cleetus: "For all of us." I finally regained control again, but I didn't move at first—I just stood staring for a while, turning around to see them.

Tomas: All these dragons, young and old, who had been brutally murdered just because of the greed of one person.

Bubba: I wasn't sure what to believe...

Damon: Could this really just be an Easter Egg?

Lindar: At the same time, I knew this wasn't possible...

Billy: Video games weren't real, of course.

Tomas: But at the moment, I couldn't help but believe that all of this was true.

Sparx: These people had suffered four long years, all because of me.

Billy: I hadn't known of course, but it made no difference.

Damon: I wasn't able to give them their lives back, but the least I could do was end their pain in the only way I could.

Sheila: I turned towards the Sorceress and approached her, her struggles becoming more wild as I did so.

Hunter: She screamed and screeched madly, but it was to no avail.

Agent 9: With only one last glance at the group of wounded people before Spyro, I pressed the attack button.

Cleetus: The screen immediately cut to black and the cries died away.

Spyro: I slowly put down the controller and breathed a shaky sigh, staring at my hands.

Sparx: It was over.

Billy: But not quite.

Tomas: After a few moments I looked up again, and was greeted with something new.

Hunter: An oil pastel picture of a few baby dragons in a row, with Isabelle at the head.

Billy: A dialogue box appeared at the bottom of the screen, "Isabelle" in the name tab and only a simple question, "Don't forget me, Spyro?"

Bubba: A weight lifted off my chest then and I was finally able to relax, for the first time in hours.

Sparx: Reaching over, I picked up the camera, held it up, and snapped one final picture.

Cleetus: I couldn't help but smile to myself as the camera died moments later.

Damon: It's been a few months now.

Sgt. Byrd: School has started up again, leaving me little free time or space in my head for anything but my classes, but even so, the same question plagues my mind every night: What really was that?

Cleetus: A few days after the incident I started up the game again.

Sgt. Byrd: My new file was no longer corrupted.

Bartholomew: Upon loading the old one, it just took me to Midnight Mountain on a full 115% save file with the doors to the Sorceress' Lair closed.

Agent 9: When I entered the Super Bonus Round and made my way to the final battle with her, Bianca just told me I had already defeated the Sorceress and gave me the last egg, before sending me back to the homeworld.

Bartholomew: Normally you can fight both boss battles as many times as you like, but that was the only oddity; everything else was back to normal.

Sparx: So what could it be?

Hunter: A strange secret left by a developer? Had my dad hacked the game as a prank?

Tomas: Or... could it be possible that those little dragons were all real?

Bubba: Can just the power of someone's imagination breathe true life into something like a string of code?

Cleetus: Honestly, I really can't say.

Hunter: I suppose what to believe is up to each of us individually.

Bartholomew: But me, I'm never going to leave a game unfinished ever again.

Hunter: f I have to I'll just delete my save.

Sparx: You never know who could be in there, living, breathing, and suffering.

Damon: You really are the hero of the games you play, but if one day the hero disappears... who knows what could happen to the people who are forgotten?

Lindar: I won't forget, Isabelle.

Lateef: I promise I won't forget.

Damon: Yes! bonus creepypasta, Losty Castle.

Billy: Yes! Losty Castle!

Lindar: All right, this see.

Spyro the Dragon: Losty Castle

Lateef: My day started out good that day until I got that cursed game...

Billy: I should have learned better...

Cleetus: I always wanted Spyro The Dragon for PS1, my old one had broken and got scratched so I couldn't find and find any good copies.

Damon: I had looked all over yard sales and stores around my place until I was tried and wanted to go home.

Hunter: We rode past a yard sale with an old man with games and I noticed some ps1 games.

Agent 9: We ended up stopping and walking over as I browsed around looking.

Damon: "Excuse me do you have Spyro The Dragon for ps1?"

Tomas: He looked at me with the craziet look and mumbled.

Bubba: I blinked not understanding him until handed the game to me in just a case.

Cleetus: I smiled getting the money out and handed it to him.

Hunter: "How much sir?"

Lateef: He shook his head quickly crying.

Sgt. Byrd: "N-No pay just get that cursed game away from me!" I looked at him worried and he bent over in a fetal position shaking and crying.

Tomas: His wife rushed up to him looking to me.

Damon: "Free honey, take it and have fun... for your sakes I hope Don't go to Lofty Castle..." I had a funny look and nodded slowly as we drove home.

Sparx: I ran inside and started up my ps1 and put the game in.

Pogo: Seeing the PS1 logo made me smile and ready to go on adventures again, it started out normal title and seeing Spyro made me smile again, I tried to load my old files but they was gone.

Lindar: Groan my memory card must have gotten to full and when I reached to get it the game made an sound and text said.

Cleetus: _FILES DELETED START NEW..._

Tomas: I shrugged and when I pushed new file Spyro flew by as the words came.

Pogo: "The adventure ended when the dragons died."

Bubba: I was confused and shook my head, dragons don't die in this game.

To be continued


	37. Watch out bosses Spyro

Gnasty: It was Dark Spyro. Day 2. Tuesday.

Damon: I remember that day being long and very hot.

Spyro: It was filled with the strangest mixture of relief and concern.

Damon: We went to bed early that night.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Cleetus: There was no power after all.

Eustace: Even though a lot of things that happened that day are a blur, I remember this.

Nestor: Duane and I lay in bed like a couple of kids on a camp out.

Magnus: "I have my hand in front of my face and I can't see it!"

Cleetus: "My hand is slam in front of my nose and I can't see a thing."

Lateef: It was very dark.

Bubba: Remember how dark it was with no lights?

Sorceress: No nightlights.

Tomas: No light in the bathroom or the hall.

Agent 9: No street lights or yard lights. No lights from the city nearby.

Lindar: It was dark!

Magnus: The Lindar says that Dark Spyro came into the world to be the light in the darkness.

Spyro: In Magnus 1:9, the Lindar talks about Dark Spyro, calling Him, "The true light, which enlightens everyone, was coming into the world."

Crush: _[2x Roaring]_

Hunter: But really we have to start at the beginning of the story…

Dark Spyro attack Spyro

Spyro: Here we are in this large flooring retailer - and ouch!

Cleetus: The Artisans land looked sad, it was neglected, bones of sheep everything, flowers dead, the sky tinted red and Spyro was worst of all.

Hunter: His purple color was dull and his horns broken, his flames was slowly going thin, his wings were ripped to the points.

Damon: When he would move he limped like he was hurt.

Pogo: You could see blood leading a trail behind him.

Damon: I moved him to the first dragon to which when he was free Spyro screamed, Nestor's head was bent back to let spine come out, spears peirced through his body breaking every bone while his white eyes was staring in my soul.

Spyro: I shivered scared as The animation when they get done was red and the icon said "DEAD DRAGONS" Number 1... did that mean it got the others?

Tomas: I explored with the limping dragon and freed every other gagging at their looks of death and fear.

Magnus: When it was over after I defeated Toasty I headed to the empty balloon and I got to the Peace Keepers World in which was worse.

Billy: The cannons were shooting themselves oddly with no Gnorcs, I wasn't looking as I was heading for a dragon when a cannon ball came in Spyro's direction, one of them hit Spyro making a hole through his stomach, you could see his insides as they pour out making me groan.

Lateef: The world was grey, rain pouring slowly, and the water was blood red which had Gnorcs floating in it.

Hunter: I freed more dragons trapped in crystal, when we helped they was watching us go away in a deafening silence as their skin was peeled off leaving bleeding muscles and breathing dragons not even moving.

Astor: I then headed toward Magic Crafters World after getting done with the desert living dragons, when I landed the magic was dull and less colorful with wizards hanging everywhere.

Billy: Seems no magic was left of this place as everything was gloomy.

Pogo: I walked up near the water as Spyro sees something making me wonder, I sent him near it as squishing sounds echoed from his dragging guts.

Nestor: I almost forget we got hit...

Cleetus: We went over and examined a fresh but torn up twitching fetus of a dead baby dragon near a broken egg.

Spyro: Looks like he hatched to soon...

Tomas: More or less it looked like someone broke the egg as Spyro sits with sorrow, sad we walked towards a portal to the portal when a noise was heard making me confused.

Nestor: A giant monster from Wizard Peek fell on him breaking his backs legs as we heard the sick crunch, he was now cursed to never walk again.

Billy: When we would freed this worlds dragons they looked pure evil, pointing toward Spyro and laughing like little kids as they was drained of the colors and had broken horns and wings.

Tomas: We finished the worlds then made it to the Beast Makers world, I couldn't even describe how it was but the swamps was magma with bones everywhere, spears had dead gnorcs hanging of them as the electric was shocking the enemies.

Lindar: One was freshly killed by a dragon as we saw giant footprints in blood, when we freed some of the dragons here they were ripped in half each time by their selves while they were screaming I made it out of there as fast as I could making it to some of the portals.

Elora: We finally made it to the Dream Weavers world... my favorite in the game.

Bartholomew: I gulped as the dragons here had their skin ripped off and bones taken out, the world here had skeleton birds flying around while the waterfalls was blood.

Lateef: Spyro was now crawling more horribly until a dragon came around the corner biting his legs off then stabbing himself with them as he jumped off the cliff into starry darkness.

Bentley: I was about to puke, why was the dragons like this!?

Elora: I never even looked as I herd Spyro let a purr out as he looked like he was turned on by that since he tried to rape a goonie that was running from him. He drags it over to us and it begged him to stop but he didn't listen to its pleads, I yelled and almost fainted as Spyro looked at me as he raped the poor monster making sure to smile and wink.

Spyro: I shaked when he looked sastifed hurting it and he kicked it as he licked his muzzle.

Magnus: I walked us to the Lofty Castle portal as the old women's words echoed in my head. The title said LOSTY CASTLE and I took a deep breath.

Nestor: I was afraid for what I would see and boy was I right...

Pogo: When we entered the music was playing backwards as the flying goons waere now floating as if they drowned in mid air.

Damon: The portals had magic thank god but Spyro looked worse now.

Tomas: His back legs was broken off completely thanks to the dragon, his head had skin and bones revealing from some damage we took back in Beast Makers, his horns now broken completely off so he couldn't charge, the fire was now smog making it useless to us.

Pogo: His wings was now stumps meaning he couldn't fly to and I knew I was screwed.

Bubba: His eyes lost their color turning white, he tried to move but his bones of what was his legs were sticking in the ground making him not able to move, more blood was seeping out each step making him cry out in pain.

Bentley: I pushed the X button to jump but he fell into the red abyss that was Losty Castle.

Sgt. Byrd: I started back and now he had only half of his body and he looked even sadder.

Agent 9: He head was bent sideways while his jaw was broken.

Pogo: His intestines was hanging out his half cut body while barely moving.

Lateef: He edged his way painfully and I finally reached the other side.

Billy: When I saw a platform and freed the dragon.

Spyro: This dragon was different, his death was worse.

Damon: He was cut in half hanging from spears while his guts and blood was pouring out slowly, his eyes gorged out, his color disappeared now making him a grey carcass.

Sparx: But when Spyro moved the dragons head rose up and he said in a monotone voice.

Magnus: "Gnasty Gnorc killed us, why did you leave us Kaiti?"

Nestor: I was scared...

Hunter: HOW DID THEY KNOW MY NAME!

Delbin: He continued on as bones popped and moved.

Pogo: "We didn't deserve it and he used us a game when you left and forgot us. The disk was broken meaning Gnasty's seal was, he did horrible things to us... Spyro was the soul survivor, he had seen it all but you came back and forced his weaken body to go on. You seen it all... this is your fault now suffer Kaiti and be sent to hell for HIM. Spyro's body was transported and Gnasty Gnorcs room, I see why she said not to go to Lofty Castle, somehow Gnasty had ays of controlling the dragons to do his bidding. When we landed Dragon bodies laid everywhere to gruesome to describe, while a pile of bones was resting, the water was pure acidic looking tinted red like, while Gnasty Gnorc wore a skeleton of two dragons like a trophy, the skins was female and male both purple like Spyro, it was his parents he was wearing... no wonder he was orphaned."

Billy: He was standing there while his body was hurt badly, skin hanging off while his red eyes glew.

Astor: He smiled showing bloody fangs towards me.

Spyro: "I see you came back, nice forcing Spyro to go on... Do you like what I did to this pathetic lands? The disk breaking was no accident..I did it~ I needed to be free... thanks your naive nature I have ruled the Dragon land. Now Spyro's body and soul is suffering and I will finish him and end this pathetic attempt to save this game."

Bubba: Don't worry Spyro.

Spyro exe: Genesis 1 describes the world at the time of creation as darkness covering "the face of the deep."

Delbin: At least after the hurricane, we knew the sun would come up the next morning.

Ripto: Imagine the darkness on the earth described here. And then, "the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light. God saw that the light was good."

Magnus: (Gen 1:2-4) I'd say simply "good" is a bit of an understatement.

Nestor: Since I've been a teenager I've been fascinated with the way the Magnus uses light or fire (sometimes called the glory of God) to represent the presence of God.

Delbin: Like Genesis 1 for example, "and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light."

Bubba: See the connection between God's presence and light?

Billy: Hold on with me and we'll breeze through the Bubba and find just a few examples of light or fire representing God being present.

Magnus: And how about the Billy, when they were on that ill-fated camping trip of theirs across the wilderness…

Ripto: What was there to remind them that God was with them?

Damon: (Exodus 14:20)

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Bartholomew: What showed them the way to go?

Spyro: The pillar of fire.

Billy: I picture a dust devil, one of those mini tornados, on fire.

Dark Spyro fire attack Spyro

To be continued


	38. Losty Castle

Magnus: He raised his sceptor and I cried hard as I freaked out.

Damon: "Spyro I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen! Please I won't let you suffer no more! I want to help the dragon world! PLEASE!"

Delbin: A option came up it said "Kill Spyro? Yes/No came up and I clicked yes as quick as I could, Spyro looked at me smiling with tears and her took himself and jumped into the acid water and never rose to the surface. Gnasty Gnorc laughed and I teared up knewing this was over and we couldn't win.

Lateef: "YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DRAGON WORLD! This is peaceful game! Leave now!"

Tomas: I clenched my teeth as Gnasty chuckles and the screen fades as The old Spyro game over came up and I smiled.

Sgt. Byrd: Spyro was now golden color and his wings was replaced with angel wings... the dragons was flying around to happy as ever thanks to me.

Elora: Spyro smiled and landed near the screen.

Nestor: "Thank you Kaiti, it wasn't your fault you left I forgive you, we all do..."

Tomas: A THANK YOU KAITI! came up and I took a picture of it.

Pogo: I saw the dragon world mumbling to myself softly. "I will kill you Gnasty Gnorc and take the dragons worlds back" The game beeped showing the dead dragon count go down to 1 then a icon of a dragon with angel wings popped up and it went up to seventy nine.

Magnus: Who was the last dragon?

Hunter: I then realized and whispered to myself.

Agent 9: "Spyro..."

Nestor: He fell from the clouds and landed back in worse condition but this time it said "SpYrO wAnTs rEvEnGe!"

Cleetus: He was a zombie now bent on revenge and I was gonna get ot for him and the Dragons.

Bubba: I moved him towards Gnasty Gnorc as we both knew what had to be done.

Damon: He jumped on his back and latched onto his body with all the dead dragons as they started to bite and feast on him till nothing was left.

Tomas: They smiled and thanked me again as they all raised and left the lands, the game started over but all the dragons was gone. Enimies and animals was back with the normal music but no dragons.

Bentley: Sometimes I see them in my dreams and it warms my heart, I play the game to take care of the lands for the dragons but I kept the pic of the Game Over close to me.

Lindar: Sometimes its sad to see none of them but I know their resting now happily.

**_Spyro's cried "Thank you Kaiti!"_**

Bentley: I remember buying the first ever Spyro game, I actually had a lot of fun playing through all the levels, and fighting bosses.

Sparx: But as I made it to Beast Makers... I saw a enemy I haven't seen in any gameplay.

Money room

Sheila: Money.

Moneybags: It is something you use almost everyday be it in the form of cash, debit/credit cards, and/or online banking and transactions.

Sheila: Or, even your smartphone.

Moneybags: And if you are like most people, money is one of those things you not only need, but probably want more of. And on the off-chance you have all the money you want, I suspect you want it to work smarter for you.

Spyro: This is one the primary reasons people seek my services. They are successful; they aren't struggling to earn more necessarily. Their challenge is more nuanced – they struggle with how money shows up in their life… **they struggle with the how and ****_what_**** of having their money work smarter for them.**

Sheila: The changes they've tried to make on their own haven't created the sustainable results they envisioned.

Moneybags: Does this describe you?

Sheila: Or maybe, like most people, you find that sometimes money evokes **paralyzing thoughts of fear** ("I don't have or won't have enough!"); sometimes, what comes to mind is **pure delight** ("Yay, I'm debt-free!" or "Hot damn! I did it ("it" being a financial milestone)!"); or sometimes, the only thing that gets stirred up is **indifference.**

Spyro: What does all this mean?

Moneybags: There is an emotional spectrum to money.

Spyro: But I bet you don't think of money as something with which you have a relationship.

Moneybags: Am I right? If so, don't worry — you are not alone.

Spyro: There are a lot of people in the same boat as you.

Sheila: The issue, however, is that… …when you don't see yourself as having a relationship with money, you have a problem you don't even know exists!

Moneybags: What is the problem? When you don't recognize you have a relationship with money, you tend to approach your financial goals, challenges and desires from the wrong direction. You look to change how much you earn and save and how you invest and spend from the outside-in; you look to create wealth by focusing on the aspects of the process that have less to do with your success.

Spyro: There is a more beneficial and sustainable approach… _it is inside-out!_

Moneybags: But taking an inside-out approach requires something few people take the time to discover…their money story.

Sheila: **What do you know about ****_your money story?_**

Spyro: Does it look anything like the picture to your left?

Sheila: Do you have income and assets, but don't feel wealthy?

Moneybags: Do you feel wealthy, even though your bank and investment accounts might indicate otherwise?

Spyro: Do you feel others are responsible for your current financial condition?

Moneybags: Your answers to these questions definitely matter. More important, though, is the "why" behind your answers. What you **think** about money influences what you **do** with your money.

Sheila: What you do with your money **reveals** elements of your money story.

Spyro: And as with all stories, your money story is comprised of many "characters" – each of whom plays an important part.

Moneybags: There's you and your choices, of course.

Spyro: But there is also the influences of the people you spend the most time with – like your family, friends and work colleagues.

Sheila: And it would be a major oversight if we didn't consider the role of popular culture and current economic and political factors.

Spyro: What you don't know or understand about your money story can cost you more than dollars and cents: **It can cost you three things I bet you value tremendously: options, control & choices.**

Hospital

Professor: Hospital, an institution that is built, staffed, and equipped for the diagnosis of disease; for the treatment, both medical and surgical, of the sick and the injured; and for their housing during this process. The modern hospital also often serves as a centre for investigation and for teaching.

Elora: To better serve the wide-ranging needs of the community, the modern hospital has often developed outpatient facilities, as well as emergency, psychiatric, and rehabilitation services.

Spyro: In addition, "bedless hospitals" provide strictly ambulatory (outpatient) care and day surgery.

Agent 9: Patients arrive at the facility for short appointments.

Professor: They may also stay for treatment in surgical or medical units for part of a day or for a full day, after which they are discharged for follow-up by a primary care health provider.

Spyro: Hospitals have long existed in most countries.

Professor: Developing countries, which contain a large proportion of the world's population, generally do not have enough hospitals, equipment, and trained staff to handle the volume of persons who need care.

Spyro: Thus, people in these countries do not always receive the benefits of modern medicine, public health measures, or hospital care, and they generally have lower life expectancies.

Professor: In developed countries the hospital as an institution is complex, and it is made more so as modern technology increases the range of diagnostic capabilities and expands the possibilities for treatment.

Spyro: As a result of the greater range of services and the more-involved treatments and surgeries available, a more highly trained staff is required.

Hunter: Hospitals thus have become more expensive to operate, and health service managers are increasingly concerned with questions of quality, cost, effectiveness, and efficiency.

Bentley's room

Spyro: Iceberg, floating mass of freshwater ice that has broken from the seaward end of either a glacier or an ice shelf.

Bentley: Icebergs are found in the oceans surrounding Antarctica, in the seas of the Arctic and subarctic, in Arctic fjords, and in lakes fed by glaciers.

Spyro: Icebergs of the Antarctic calve from floating ice shelves and are a magnificent sight, forming huge, flat "tabular" structures.

Bentley: A typical newly calved iceberg of this type has a diameter that ranges from several kilometres to tens of kilometres, a thickness of 200–400 metres (660–1,320 feet), and a freeboard, or the height of the "berg" above the waterline, of 30–50 metres (100–160 feet).

Bartholomew: The mass of a tabular iceberg is typically several billion tons.

Bentley: Floating ice shelves are a continuation of the flowing mass of ice that makes up the continental ice sheet. Floating ice shelves fringe about 30 percent of Antarctica's coastline, and the transition area where floating ice meets ice that sits directly on bedrock is known as the grounding line.

Spyro: Under the pressure of the ice flowing outward from the centre of the continent, the ice in these shelves moves seaward at 0.3–2.6 km (0.2–1.6 miles) per year.

Bartholomew: The exposed seaward front of the ice shelf experiences stresses from subshelf currents, tides, and ocean swell in the summer and moving pack ice during the winter. Since the shelf normally possesses cracks and crevasses, it will eventually fracture to yield freely floating icebergs. Some minor ice shelves generate large iceberg volumes because of their rapid velocity; the small Amery Ice Shelf, for instance, produces 31 cubic km (about 7 cubic miles) of icebergs per year as it drains about 12 percent of the east Antarctic Ice Sheet. Iceberg calving may be caused by ocean wave action, contact with other icebergs, or the behaviour of melting water on the upper surface of the berg.

Spyro: With the use of tiltmeters (tools that can detect a change in the angle of the slope of an object), scientists monitoring iceberg-calving events have been able to link the breaking stress occurring near the ice front to long storm-generated swells originating tens of thousands of kilometres away.

Bartholomew: This bending stress is enhanced in the case of glacier tongues (long narrow floating ice shelves produced by fast-flowing glaciers that protrude far into the ocean).

Bentley: The swell causes the tongue to oscillate until it fractures.

Bartholomew: In addition, on a number of occasions, iceberg calving has been observed immediately after the collision of another iceberg with the ice front.

Bentley: Furthermore, the mass breakout of icebergs from Larsen Ice Shelf between 1995 and 2002, though generally ascribed to global warming, is thought to have occurred because summer meltwater on the surface of the shelf filled nearby crevasses.

Spyro: This phenomenon, known as frost wedging, caused the shelf to splinter in several places and brought about the disintegration of the shelf.

Bentley: I like the way both redesigns look, but if you were to place the old and new versions side-by-side with no context, I wouldn't be able to tell you they were the same character.

Bartholomew: All of Bentley's colors have been changed, in addition to his body shape.

Spyro: He looks a lot more like a stereotypical yeti now.

Bentley: A Yeti's Love.

Spyro: Lol, I always remember standing in is way just for fun.

Bentley: He could have at least say "excuse me" or ask politely just like the pandas. Also, it was amusing when smashing him with the club.

Spyro: He stays squashed like a pancake but then seconds later, jumps back up.

Bartholomew: He was all like, "Hey! You're in the way. Move it!".

To be continued


	39. Bentley and Bartholomew sexy fan good

Spyro: Bentley, can Clarissa stay over tonight?

Bartholomew: I heard my daughter Spyro call from the other room.

Bentley: Sure, why not? I yelled back across the house.

Bartholomew: You just need to clean up while I'm at work.

Bentley: Thanks, Bartholomew!

Bartholomew: I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and headed off to work.

Clarissa: Any time my daughter asked if one of her friends could stay over, I would always say yes.

Bentley: Honestly, it's not that I'm that nice.

Bartholomew: It's more that I like to look at the girls, and of all of Bentley's friends, Clarissa was my favorite. I spent all day at work thinking of her chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair and huge E cups.

Spyro: Clarissa was a bit of a big girl, but she was well put together, if you know what I mean.

Bartholomew: As soon as my shift was over, I got the hell out of there and started heading home. Along the way, I picked up the phone and I dialed Bentley.

Clarissa: Hey, baby girl. It's Bentley.

Bartholomew: Did you get everything cleaned up?

Bentley: Sure did, Bentley. Cool deal.

Clarissa: Bentley there yet? Yeah. You want me to pick up some pizza for dinner. That would be great Bentley.

Bentley: I want sausage.

Clarissa: I bet you do.

Spyro: I thought to myself.

Clarissa: My mind was pretty much always in the gutter.

Spyro: What about you, Bartholomew?

Bartholomew: What kind of pizza do you want?

Clarissa: Sausage is fine, I guess.

Bentley: Alright, baby girl.

Bartholomew: I'll order the pizza and get it on the way home. Love you.

Bentley: Love you, too, Bartholomew.

Clarissa: Since I was driving and didn't want to take my hands off the wheel any more than I needed to, I kept driving, knowing the phone would disconnect when Bentley hung up… except, she never did. She might have thought she did, but she didn't. She started talking to Bentley, not realizing I was still on the line.

Bentley: It's so hard to get you to come over for a sleepover.

Bartholomew: You're always so busy. I know, I'm always busy.

Spyro: So, how long until your Bro's home?

Bartholomew: He'll probably be about an hour.

Bentley: Why? Your dad is sexy.

Spyro: My ears immediately perked up.

Bartholomew: My dad and sexy in the same sentence?

Spyro: Ew… gross.

Bentley: Why would you even say that, Clarissa?

Clarissa: I don't know.

Bartholomew: He just is.

Bentley: That's so disgusting. Anyways… Barholomew was trying to change the subject.

Clarissa: I was hoping she wouldn't since I already had my foot in the proverbial door. What about the boys at school?

Bentley: Yeti's pretty hot.

Bartholomew: A lot of the boxer are pretty hot.

Clarissa: Yeah, Spyro, Bentley, Bartholomew.

Bartholomew: You could hear the longing in my daughter's voice.

Bentley: Might be time to buy a shotgun.

Spyro: Have you ever seen a big dick before?

Clarissa: I knew I was going regret hearing my daughter answer Bentley, but the fact that Bentley thought I was hot and asking about big dicks made me realize that if I played my cards right, I had a real good chance.

Bentley: Um… well… kind of.

Spyro: Elora sent me a picture.

Bentley: And that was the exact moment I hung up.

Bartholomew: I know how this game was played.

Bentley: She was going to show Clarissa the picture, so I disconnected before I could get busted. The fact that I didn't get a call back right away helped me see I was in the clear.

Clarissa: My mind was racing.

Bartholomew: I didn't know if I should make a move, drop a subtle hint or what.

Clarissa: I had been divorced about 5 years at this point, and since my ex-wife bailed, I had to be Young and Bro to my kids.

Bentley: If I could find a way to get laid, especially by a girl like Clarissa, I was going to take it.

Spyro: I was so focused on trying to find a way to make it happen that I drove 10 minutes past the pizza place and had to head back to get my order.

Bentley: I rolled in the door with the pizzas.

Spyro: We settled into the living room and watched a movie during dinner.

Bentley: Everyone was dressed normally, but I had to make sure I wasn't caught staring at Clarissa.

Clarissa: She was wearing a sea foam green tank top with no bra and a pair of jean shorts which covered a little below her ass cheeks.

Spyro: Got to admit, that was a bit of a letdown.

Bentley: We finished the movie and the girls begged me to watch another one.

Bartholomew: I let them pick the movie while I went and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt so I could be more comfortable. They picked some sappy RomCom and I fell asleep due in my recliner due to boredom.

Spyro: What I can only assume was a few hours later, I was woken up by the creaking of my daughter's bedroom door.

Clarissa: I just sat there with my eyes shut assuming that one of the girls had to go to the bathroom.

Bartholomew: Suddenly, I felt my finger being lifted up and dropped.

Bentley: I played it cool and stayed "asleep".

Spyro: What I felt next was rather unexpected.

Bentley: I felt two hands on the waistline of my sweats.

Clarissa: I knew I was in for a treat.

Bentley: It took everything I had not to instinctively lift my ass up to help her pull them off.

Spyro: I opened my eyes just a little, and I was able to see that it was indeed Clarissa.

Bentley: I had hit the jackpot.

Clarissa: She slowly moved her hands down, alternating each hand, as she maneuvered my sweatpants down.

Spyro: As my cock sprung free, I heard Clarissa gasp. My cock was hard from the anticipation of what was going to happen, so it was already it's full length before she took it all in her mouth.

Clarissa: She moved her head up and down a couple of times before she laid her tongue flat on the base of my cock and licked up to the head, "waking me up."

Bentley: What's going… She pressed her fingers to my lips, smiling as she shooshed me.

Clarissa: She pulled on my sweats again, and I lifted myself up. She pulled down my sweats and underwear at the same time.

Bentley: This girl was a pro. She grabbed my ass, pulling me forward a bit, making it easier for her.

Spyro: She licked it a few more times before stopping and smiling at me.

Bartholomew: I've never seen a dick this big.

Bentley: She stuck it back in her mouth, pushing it to the back of her throat a couple of times. It's huge.

Bartholomew: Like she really needed to flatter me at this point.

Clarissa: She wrapped her hand around the base of my cock and messaged it while going down on me.

Bentley: Each time trying to take more and more of me inside her mouth.

Clarissa: Every so often, she would slow down and look me directly in the eye while going down on me.

Bartholomew: This went on for few more minutes before I was getting to my breaking point.

Clarissa: I want you to take off your clothes for me.

Bentley: She stopped sucking me off, and before getting up, licked my shaft again, slowly moving from base to tip.

Clarissa: Then, as requested, she stood up and turned around.

Bentley: She pulled off her tank top, slowly and seductively, not letting me she her tits.

Clarissa: She threw her shirt on the ground and unbuttoned her pants. She turned her head as she pulled them off, holding my gaze while I stared at her amazing ass. All this time, I could only sit there with my dick in my hand, waiting for what she was going to do next.

Spyro: You Got it.

Bentley: Do you like it? I love it. I've never been with such a big dick before.

Bartholomew: I've certainly never boned my daughter's friend before.

Bentley: Guess it's your lucky day. I want to lick your pussy.

Clarissa: I stood up and we switched positions. She sat down and spread her legs as wide as she could. I kissed her pussy like I would kiss a long, lost lover.

Bartholomew: I stuck my tongue deep inside her before moving my attention up to her clit.

Clarissa: I took my time between the two, wanting to tease her for as long as I could.

Bartholomew: Her bald, seventeen-year-old pussy got juicier and juicier the longer I kept going.

Bentley: It didn't last as long as I had hoped.

Clarissa: I want your big dick inside me. Bentley knew what she wanted and knew I wasn't going to deny her.

Bentley: I reclined the chair back and spread her legs a little bit more as I shook my penis at her.

Bartholomew: I lowered my head between the lips of her pussy, and slowly pushed it in.

Clarissa: She was really tight, so it took a few strokes before I could get it all inside of her. It's… so… good… she breathed out between moans.

Bentley: She propped herself up a bit so that she could try to force her pussy farther down onto my cock.

Clarissa: After about a minute, my balls were slapping on her ass.

Bentley: She began rubbing her clit as a fucked her.

Bentley fucking Clarissa

Clarissa blowjob Bartholomew

Bartholomew fucking Clarissa

To be continued


	40. Boss no way sky

Damon: Agent 9 has a great relationship with his boss, Ripto.

Agent 9: Ripto is demanding but always fair, communicates clearly, and is fun to be around.

Astor: Ripto has been supportive every step of the way.

Elora: They have over time come to the point where Flame feels totally comfortable opening up about how he feels about his job and the company he works for, and Ripto has given him invaluable advice in navigating his career as well as the politics of his company.

Flame: Ripto has also given Lindar numerous opportunities for professional growth.

Lindar: Without a doubt, Sgt. Byrd's boss Ripto is at the top of his gratitude list.

Sgt. Byrd: So you can imagine how Sheila felt when Ripto called him into her office to speak privately this morning.

Sheila: Sparx, I have some news to give you, I am going to be leaving the organization in a couple of weeks.

Sparx: Billy didn't know how to respond, and so he sat quietly.

Billy: I know this is a shock, Spyro exe.

Spyro exe: This opportunity came up and I just couldn't turn it down.

Sheila: I have to say that saying good-bye to you is one of the hardest parts about leaving.

Billy: I knew this wouldn't be easy on you.

Damon: Nestor nodded.

Nestor: He wished Ripto well.

Sorceress: Then they talked about Ripto's departure plans and the support she would need from Billy over the next two weeks.

Billy: Losing Your Boss Can Be Devastating.

Lateef: But It's An Opportunity for Growth.

Sgt. Byrd: That evening, Damon called one of his friends to talk about Ripto's announcement.

Damon: I feel lost, I'm happy for Ripto but I'm worried about what this is going to mean for me.

Bentley: Will my next boss be so supportive?

Sorceress: Have you ever been in Lutavo's shoes?

Lutalo: Losing a boss that you have worked well with can be difficult to accept.

Lindar: It's hard not to be worried when you're faced with all the uncertainty this introduces into your life.

Bubba: And, like Lindar, if you have a boss that is a coach and mentor, willing to work with you to be successful in your job, then finding out your boss is leaving can be a double whammy.

Lindar: Like Delbin experienced.

Delbin: Let yourself have your feelings.

Lindar: After all, this is a loss.

Elora: And when we experience loss of any kind, it is only human to go through a grieving process.

Cleetus: As you grieve, all kinds of feelings will come up.

Flame: Anger. Sadness.

Billy: Fear.

Sheila: Don't deny your feelings.

Hunter: Go off by yourself if you need to and let the feelings bubble up.

Flame: They're just feelings.

Lindar: Just like Delbin did.

Delbin: Get in touch with a friend or a family member who can listen while you talk, who doesn't try to tell you what to do or judge you for the way you feel.

Gnasty: Tell your story over and over if you need to, each time you do, it clicks into place that much more.

Agent 9: Vent.

Nestor: Express your feelings.

Pogo: Talking things out is an important part of going through the process of coping after a loss.

Delbin: Keep things positive at work.

Ripto: You don't want to be viewed as having a negative attitude toward the upcoming changes.

Damon: This is the time to be a team player.

Astor: Set up a time to sit down with your boss.

Ripto: Express gratitude for what they have done for you during your time working together.

Tomas: I know this may not be easy if you have strong emotions. Ask for your boss's perspective on how your communication evolved, what you did well in performing your job.

Sparx: And ask what could have gone better.

Sgt. Byrd: You may learn something that your boss was not able to discuss with you openly until now, nor was comfortable including in your performance review.

Damon: This could be a great learning experience for you, and invaluable as you navigate your job in the future.

Lateef: While you're there, ask your boss for any advice they might have regarding the best way to connect with the new boss.

Delbin: While chances are your current boss will not have any insights into what to expect from the next person, your boss can talk about the demands of your role and the dynamics of the department, and how you might be able to best make a positive impression.

Gnasty: Sure, nobody likes uncertainty.

Billy: But while things could at least temporarily change for the worst, they could also change in positive ways.

Sheila: Avoid creating a story in your mind that is all about the worst possible scenario.

Spyro exe: Instead, infuse your self-talk with words of optimism, try to shift the focus toward new adventures ahead with new possibilities.

Sorceress: After all, you won't know until you know, so why make yourself unhappy in the meantime?

Flame: You have been at your job for a while, so you know the ins and outs of your job, and you know the culture of your company.

Sheila: So you're not without your own inner resources.

Delbin: When those feelings of helplessness creep in, remind yourself that you are prepared to cope with the changes ahead.

Pogo: Who knows, the support you received from your boss may have helped you to be more self-confident and self-reliant.

Elora: That much better prepared to navigate change.

Bartholomew: As daunting as this may seem.

Agent 9: You can help yourself by mentally preparing yourself for change.

Nestor: Again, your self-talk can help.

Astor: Remind yourself that your current job responsibilities, and the way in which you currently carry out your responsibilities, may change.

Spyro: Maybe even drastically.

Billy: Change can be for the better!

Damon: And change always means growth.

Sorceress: The benefits can far outweigh the inconvenience.

Bubba: Your new boss may rank among the people you are most not wanting to meet.

Elora: But unwelcoming is not the image you want to portray.

Sorceress: Resolve in your own mind that the new boss is coming whether you want them to or not, and that you may as well do what you can to start off the relationship on the right foot.

Sorceress attack Spyro

Sorceress: Reach out.

Lindar: Say hi.

Gnasty: Offer your help in learning the ropes of your department.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Bubba: Who knows?

Hunter: You might have another great boss relationship ahead of you.

Agent 9: You and your departing boss.

Sparx: It's hard to let go of someone who has been a support, and even harder to face uncertainty.

Tomas: Use this as an opportunity to fine-tune your coping skills.

Pogo: And welcome an opportunity for growth. You can handle it!

Delbin: The Spyro franchise is a beloved part of many people's childhoods, and the release of the Spyro Reignited Trilogy gave many of us a chance to dive back into that nostalgia.

Bentley: There's a lot to love about the series: beautiful worlds with unique themes, satisfying platforming mechanics, and—most importantly—dragons!

Lateef: While Spyro isn't best known for his involved or complex boss fights, many of them have nonetheless come to feel like old friends to veterans of the series.

Cleetus: We're going to take a look at all the bosses of the original trilogy and rank them worst to best.

Agent 9: Most of the bosses from the original Spyro the Dragon follow the same basic formula.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Agent 9: You chase them down and deal some damage, they flee from your might, and repeat.

Pogo: Jacques, a demented jack-in-the-box that throws presents at you, is a perfect example of that fairly uninteresting strategy.

Astor: He won't even have time to chuck anything at you if you keep running straight for him.

Lindar: Blowhard is...some kind of sentient tornado man with a beard?

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Sparx: His boss fight is similar in form to Jacques', but he does have a few more attacks to mix things up.

Tomas: He'll hover out of reach, attacking with a quick lightning strike or roaming storm clouds depending on your distance.

Bentley: All you need to do is dodge and bide your time; he'll get too close eventually.

To be continued


	41. Trouble with the Trolley, eh?

Delbin: I absolutely loathe that you have to speak to that silly seagull every time you crash the cart during the challenge in Breeze Harbor.

Astor: It's not helped by the fact that the challenge is difficult and requires several attempts to complete, thus maximizing the replay...

Sparx: My brother and I have grown so tired of hearing the line that we've begun using it anytime either of us is frustrated.

Spyro: So yes, this thread concerns your least favorite/most difficult tasks you have to complete to obtain orbs.

Sheila: I'm currently replaying the game from start to finish again, and I'm remembering all of my old aggravations!

Lindar: Another challenge I disliked was the one with Hunter in Magna Cove.

Elora: It required you to move so quickly, but the camera was infuriatingly slow to catch up!

Lindar: Also, it was too easy to ram or jump right "through" a crystal at the wrong angle without collecting it.

Sparx: I feel as though I beat it out of dumb luck rather than the use of actual strategy.

Professor: Anyone else left grumbling at the television screen after a certain challenge?

Sgt. Byrd's race trolley

Fisher: No trouble with the trolley, eh, Sgt. Byrd?

Bartholomew: The challenge in Scorch, where you have to avoid the bombs of the flag thief.

Elora: I used to just jump around randomly, and sometimes it paid off.. other times it didn't!

Delbin: Also, another one would have to be.. erm, the target shooting in Canyon Speedway.

Sparx: I reckon that was Hunter's hardest challenge, but yesterday I tried it again and did it first time!

Pogo's race trolley

Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh?

Nestor: Oh no, crashed trolley!

Tomas: _Trouble with the trolley_ is definetly an infamous phrase in the gaming community.

Professor: The one mini-game I will forever hate is the final bonus skateboard round at the of Year of the Dragon.

Damon: The rollercoaster in Dragon Shores can also get mind-numbingly frustrating.

Sheila: Also, I forgot where it is, but in that one underwater level in Midday Gardens in YotD with the seals and stuff has that mini-game where you have to get to the egg at the end of a current without hitting bombs and killing all the rhynocs.

Tomas: While it doesn't take that long to beat after a few tries, I lost so many times because of the super awkward controls and speed.

Sgt. Byrd: In this game though, getting the hockey skill point is the one I will agree with being the hardest thing in the entire game.

Damon's race trolley

Damon get hit crashed trolley

Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh?

Sheila: Get hit Damon.

Pogo: I shall forever loathe the challenge that the saying _Trouble with the trolley, eh?_ has arisen from.

Sgt. Byrd: LOATHE IT, I SAYS!

Fisher: h god, looking at my old posts on here are absolutely cringeworthy. Hard to believe I made any friends, lol.

Nestor's race trolley

Nestor get hurt injury trolley

Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh?

Nestor: I'm not fond of that one either.

Sheila: Usually I try to complete each level the first go-around, but that's always a challenge I come back to.

Professor repair Nestor

Sgt. Byrd: No!

Damon: The later Spyro games switched from the chase style boss fights to a more recognizable arena where you face off against a dangerous opponent.

Bubba: Spike is the second boss battle in the third game, Spyro: Year of the Dragon.

Magnus: You beat this transmogrified Rhynoc by launching balls of magma into his face.

Gulp attack Fisher

Bentley: The downside is you have to wait around for your pal Sgt. Byrd to drop your ammo, so you just run in circles until you can line up a shot.

Lindar: Buzz isn't really that much different than Spike.

Moneybags: It's the first boss from the same game and your goal is to charge at him and bounce him into the lava surrounding his arena.

Lindar: The fight goes on maybe a little too long, but at least your ally (Sheila, in this case) only joins in to deal a ground pound after you knock Buzz off his island.

Flame: Plus, there's something satisfying about dodging him as he rolls around the arena.

Lutalo: Crush is the first of only three proper bosses in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and the first in the series to have an actual health bar.

Crush killing Nestor

Pogo: While it does make a nice change from the very simple bosses in the original game, Crush still isn't a huge challenge.

Spyro exe: Mostly you just need to dodge his club and the energy attacks he fires at you, rush in, and flame him.

Lindar: This makes him mad and he pounds his club on the ground, causing the ceiling to fall in and, well, crush him.

Elora: Another chase sequence of a boss battle, your only goal here is to flame Dr. Shemp's naked rear end.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Moneybags: The metal armor he wears on his front is fireproof.

Bentley: It isn't a challenging fight, but Dr. Shemp gets a few extra points for sheer style.

Damon: We mean, he's wearing sunglasses, so that obviously makes him cool.

Elora: He's one of the more memorable bosses from the original for that reason alone.

Lateef: Metalhead is an interesting boss from the first game because it's clearly not afraid of you.

Ripto: Why should it be?

Professor: NO NESTOR! A massive metal robot apparently counters all the tools little Spyro has at his disposal.

Spyro: So instead of attacking Metalhead directly, you destroy the pylons powering it

Lutalo: You do force it to retreat once, because it needs more power to keep attack you, but it doesn't make you chase it all over the realm.

Sgt. Byrd: An interesting change of pace from the rest.

Lateef: Gnasty Gnorc is the main villain of the original game and the one who cast the spell encasing all the adult dragons in crystal.

Gnasty Gnorc attack freezing Fisher and Nestor

Damon: Because he's the very first big boss, he's become an iconic Spyro villain.

Gnasty: His boss arena is much larger than all the others and involves almost a puzzle element; you have to run down some laughing thieves carrying keys to unlock the way to Gnasty himself.

Elora: After that, it devolves into another chase sequence, but Gnasty still ranks pretty high for his staying power.

Spyro: Scorch is the penultimate boss of Spyro: Year of the Dragon and probably the most intimidating.

Ripto: It looks the most monstrous by far and its ability to hover just out of reach means you've got to use a little strategy to beat him.

Agent 9: Your friend Bentley provides you with a steady stream of combustible projectiles that basically turns Spyro's whole face into a gun to shoot that bat out of the sky.

Damon: The addition of other monsters on the field also makes for a hectic time navigating that might almost feel like danger.

Sgt. Byrd: Oh, Toasty.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Ripto: Toasty is the very first boss you face in the first game and, as such, he isn't very difficult to defeat.

Bentley: Chase him through some meadows, kill his dogs, and set his butt on fire.

Professor: But his design is so fun that he featured prominently in almost all the press announcing the Spyro Reignited Trilogy.

Sgt. Byrd: The reveal when you defeat him that he's just an angry sheep on stilts is classic.

Ripto: Who doesn't love Toasty?

Damon: The Sorceress is the final boss of the third game and the source of all those baby dragons' suffering.

Sorceress attack Professor

Billy: It's a longer fight, especially by Spyro standards, but it feels good to give her a taste of some artillery. Your crazed monkey buddy Agent 9 drops in a variety of heavy weaponry to help you out.

Bubba: However, even after her first defeat, she returns in the Super Bonus Round and her second encounter is even more interesting, as you're both equipped with flying saucers.

Bentley: Gulp is another of Ripto's cronies from the second game and is one of the better examples of a boss battle from the franchise.

Gulp attack Bentley

Cleetus: This is another of those boss battles where you have to wait for an ally to drop ammunition, but the pterodactyls that are helping you have a few different items that have to be used in different ways.

Lindar: Gulp's moves, though simple, are fun to dodge.

Bartholomew: What really sets him apart, however, is his ability to swallow the ammo intended for you and use them to modify his own moves, making for a more unpredictable fight.

Astor: Ripto is a favorite villain of many fans and for good reason.

Ripto kick attack Spyro

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Delbin: He has the most personality by far and is one of those villains you love to hate.

Damon: His boss battle builds on mechanics introduced in the other fights and sees Spyro using the orbs you've collected over the course of the game as power-ups.

Delbin: he fight really emphasizes the player's power as they rip Ripto a new one and it makes for a very satisfying conclusion.

Crush, Gulp and Ripto attack Spyro and Sparx

Spyro and Sparx: _[Screaming]_

To be continued


	42. Trouble with the Trolley, eh? Part 2

Hunter: While a statute of limitations may declare that a personal injury lawsuit must be filed within a certain amount of time after an accident or injury, that time period usually does not begin to run until the moment when the person filing suit knew (or should reasonably have known) that they had suffered harm, and the nature of that harm.

Explosion 2x Crystal Dragons

Tomas: Injury settlements are, in some ways, a method to skirt the above rules as well as a way to give players an opportunity to earn a better living elsewhere.

Professor repair Nestor

Spyro: Nestor said.

Nestor: Thank you for releasing me Spyro.

Delbin: Keep your horns on Spyro!

Sheila: Here come Sheila!

Professor: Ah, I remember spending the better part of two days trying to beat that challenge with a friend.

Billy: It's been forever.

Professor: I vaguely recall that there were balloons of some sort that kept flummoxing me?

Delbin: And you mean the hockey skill point in Colossus?

Damon: I actually thought it was fairly easy, if so. . . I discovered what I didn't know years ago, that you could flame the minion and temporarily put him out of commission.

Billy: Also, if you skate towards the goal and stand at a certain distance from the goalkeeper each time, you almost always score without trying.

Sheila: I was really surprised at how easy it was for me to get the skill point the second time, since when I was younger it took endless tries.

Bartholomew: Unrelatedly, I really like your banner.

Nestor: Is the art your own?

Bartholomew's trolley race

Fisher: Good job Bartholomew!

Tomas: I also don't like the task of getting the four skill points in the speedways. (doing it under a certain time).

Professor: I'm currently playing Spyro 2 now, everything 100%, with 64 Orbs and 10,000 gems, and I have 11 skill points.

Pogo: I just need the speedway ones, but it's hard...

Lindar's trolley race

Fisher: No trouble with the trolley.

Nestor: Which speedway is it?

Sgt. Byrd: The only skillpoint I'm missing is in the first speedway.

Professor: I think it's called Ocean Speedway...

Delbin: That trolley challenge was pretty hard back when I first started the game.

Professor: I was about to hit my TV the next time that idiot said that.

Astor: I started the game over recently, and it wasn't as hard as I remembered.

Elora: It only took about 10 times instead of 50.

Hunter: The Magma Cone challenge was really annoying too.

Agent 9: I wish you could just have flamed Hunter out of the way or something.

Damon: The more memorable hard challenges for me were in YotD.

Lindar: Haunted Tomb Cannon Challenge, and Agent 9 places.

Billy's trolley race

Fisher: No trouble with the trolley.

Moneybags: I actually liked the trolley one and the one with Hunter in Magma Cone.

Elora: The one i hate is that one in Scorch how you have to shoot the guy off the flag pole and then dodge his bombs.

Hunter: I stupidly couldn't see him on the flag pole a couple of years ago and I would stand there and stare and stare and I still couldn't see him.

Astor's trolley race

Fisher: Well done Astor!

Agent 9: That is why i turn the sound off on the game when i do that.

Bentley's trolley race

Fisher: Great Bentley!

Spyro: By far the worst challenge is were you have to save the villagers from the dinosaurs.

Spyro's trolley race

Spyro get hurt

Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh?

Delbin: I found that quite easy..,

Bartholomew's trolley race

Fisher: No trouble with the trolley.

Sparx: How can you find it easy!

Bubba: I lost half of my life to that challenge.

Bubba's trolley race

Fisher: Extreme finish Bubba!

Billy: Im not sure if it was Spyro 2 or 3, but I remember a quest involving a little guy from the Haiku level (probably more likely to be Spyro 3) who always went.

Sgt. Byrd: Owwwwwwwwwww I went boom again.

Elora: That for sure was up there with.

Cleetus: Trouble with the trolley eh?

Sgt. Byrd's trolley race

Fisher: No trouble with the trolley.

Bubba: Oh, your thniking of Spooky Swamp, with the Sheila sub-level?

Bubba's trolley race

Fisher: No trouble with the trolley.

Agent 9: The first one was hard at first when I was younger but now it was pretty easy but the second one not as easy I still cant do it!

Billy's trolley race

Fisher: Cool Billy! I will aggre it is hard but i (after a lot of training) now can do both in 1 turn (trust me not easy).

Sheila's trolley race

Fisher: Well sexy Sheila.

Professor: Don't worry i know alot of people who trust you on that one.

Spyro's trolley race

Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh?

To be continued


	43. Happy Thanksgiving

Spyro's trolley race

Fisher: Trouble with the trolley, eh?

Damon: The country of the Greedy, well known in history, was ruled by a king who had much trouble.

Cleetus: His subjects were well behaved, but they had one sad fault: they were too fond of pies and tarts.

Lindar: It was as disagreeable to them to swallow a spoonful of soup as if it were so much sea water, and it would take a policeman to make them open their mouths for a bit of meat, either boiled or roasted.

Hunter: This deplorable taste made the fortunes of the pastry cooks, but also of the apothecaries.

Billy: Families ruined themselves in pills and powders; camomile, rhubarb, and peppermint trebled in price, as well as other disagreeable remedies, such as castor — which I will not name.

Hunter: The King of the Greedy sought long for the means of correcting this fatal passion for sweets, but even the faculty were puzzled.

Cleetus: "Your Majesty," said the great court doctor, Olibriers, at his last audience, "your people look like putty! They are incurable; their senseless love for good eating will bring them all to the grave."

Moneybags: This view of things did not suit the King.

Bentley: He was wise, and saw very plainly that a monarch without subjects would be but a sorry king.

Nestor: Happily, after this utter failure of the doctors, there came into the mind of His Majesty a first-class idea: he telegraphed for Mother Sheila, the most celebrated of all pastry cooks.

Damon: Mother Sheila soon arrived, with her black cat, Fanfreluche, who accompanied her everywhere.

Spyro: He was an incomparable cat.

Pogo: He had not his equal as an adviser and a taster of tarts.

Spyro: Mother Sheila having respectfully inquired what she and her cat could do for His Majesty, the King demanded of the astonished pastry cook a tart as big as the capitol—bigger even, if possible, but no smaller! When the King uttered this astounding order, deep emotion was shown by the chamberlains, the pages, and lackeys.

Pogo: Nothing but the respect due to his presence prevented them from crying "Long live Your Majesty!" in his very ears.

Cleetus: But the King had seen enough of the enthusiasm of the populace, and did not allow such sounds in the recesses of his palace.

Nestor: The King gave Mother Sheila one month to carry out his gigantic project. "It is enough," she proudly replied, brandishing her crutch.

Sparx: Then, taking leave of the King, she and her cat set out for their home.

Astor: On the way Mother Sheila arranged in her head the plan of the monument which was to immortalize her, and considered the means of executing it.

Lateef: As to its form and size, it was to be as exact a copy of the capitol as possible, since the King had willed it; but its outside crust should have a beauty all its own.

Nestor: The dome must be adorned with sugarplums of all colours, and surmounted by a splendid crown of macaroons, spun sugar, chocolate, and candied fruits.

Spyro: It was no small affair.

Bubba: Mother Sheila did not like to lose her time.

Magnus: Her plan of battle once formed, she recruited on her way all the little pastry cooks of the country, as well as all the tiny six-year-olds who had a sincere love for the noble callings of scullion and apprentice.

Tomas: There were plenty of these, as you may suppose, in the country of the Greedy; Mother Sheila had her pick of them.

Damon: Mother Sheila, with the help of her crutch and of Fanfreluche, who miaowed loud enough to be heard twenty miles off, called upon all the millers of the land, and commanded them to bring together at a certain time as many sacks of fine flour as they could grind in a week.

Moneybags: There were only windmills in that country; you may easily believe how they all began to go.

Sheila: B-r-r-r-r-r! What a noise they made!

Lateef: The clatter was so great that all the birds flew away to other climes, and even the clouds fled from the sky.

Hunter: At the call of Mother Sheila all the farmers' wives were set to work; they rushed to the hencoops to collect the seven thousand fresh eggs that Mother Sheila wanted for her great edifice.

Professor: Deep was the emotion of the fowls.

Nestor: The hens were inconsolable, and the unhappy creatures mourned upon the palings for the loss of all their hopes.

Damon: The milkmaids were busy from morning till night in milking the cows.

Delbin: Mother Sheila must have twenty thousand pails of milk. All the little calves were put on half rations.

Astor: This great work was nothing to them, and they complained pitifully to their mothers.

Spyro: Many of the cows protested with energy against this unreasonable tax, which made their young families so uncomfortable.

Magnus: There were pails upset, and even some milkmaids went head over heels. But these little accidents did not chill the enthusiasm of the labourers.

Delbin: And now Mother Sheila called for a thousand pounds of the best butter.

Lindar: All the churns for twenty miles around began to work in the most lively manner.

Sheila: Their dashers dashed without ceasing, keeping perfect time.

Nestor: The butter was tasted, rolled into pats, wrapped up, and put into baskets. Such energy had never been known before.

Sheila: Mother me passed for a sorceress. It was all because of her cat, Fanfreluche, with whom she had mysterious doings and pantomimes, and with whom she talked in her inspired moments, as if he were a real person.

Bentley: Certainly, since the famous "Puss in Boots," there had never been an animal so extraordinary; and credulous folks suspected him of being a magician.

Tomas: Some curious people had the courage to ask Fanfreluche if this were true; but he had replied by bristling, and showing his teeth and claws so fiercely, that the conversation had ended there.

Sgt. Byrd: Sorceress or not, Mother Sheila was always obeyed.

Bartholomew: No one else was ever served so punctually.

Moneybags: On the appointed day all the millers arrived with their asses trotting in single file, each laden with a great sack of flour.

Spyro: Mother Sheila, after having examined the quality of the flour, had every sack accurately weighed.

Tomas: This was head work and hard work, and took time; but Mother Sheila was untiring, and her cat, also, for while the operation lasted he sat on the roof watching.

Sgt. Byrd: It is only just to say that the millers of the Greedy Kingdom brought flour not only faultless but of full weight.

Professor: They knew that Mother Sheila was not joking when she said that others must be as exact with her as she was with them.

Sheila: Perhaps also they were a little afraid of the cat, whose great green eyes were always shining upon them like two round lamps, and never lost sight of them for one moment.

Moneybags: All the farmers' wives arrived in turn, with baskets of eggs upon their heads.

Pogo: They did not load their donkeys with them, for fear that in jogging along they would become omelettes on the way.

Bubba: Mother Sheila received them with her usual gravity.

Astor: She had the patience to look through every egg to see if it were fresh.

Bartholomew: She did not wish to run the risk of having young chickens in a tart that was destined for those who could not bear the taste of any meat however tender and delicate.

Bentley: The number of eggs was complete, and again Mother Sheila and her cat had nothing to complain of.

Sheila: This Greedy nation, though carried away by love of good eating, was strictly honest.

Spyro: It must be said that where nations are patriotic, desire for the common good makes them unselfish.

Nestor: Mother Sheila's tart was to be the glory of the country, and each one was proud to contribute to such a great work.

Damon: And now the milkmaids with their pots and pails of milk, and the buttermakers with their baskets filled with the rich yellow pats of butter, filed in long procession to the right and left of the cabin of Mother Sheila.

Sgt. Byrd: There was no need for her to examine so carefully the butter and the milk.

Spyro: She had such a delicate nose that if there had been a single pat of ancient butter or a pail of sour milk she would have pounced upon it instantly.

Fisher: But all was perfectly fresh. In that golden age they did not understand the art, now so well known, of making milk out of flour and water.

Sparx: Real milk was necessary to make cheesecakes and ice cream and other delicious confections much adored in the Greedy Kingdom.

Lateef: If any one had made such a despicable discovery, he would have been chased from the country as a public nuisance.

Bartholomew: Then came the grocers, with their aprons of coffee bags, and with the jolly, mischievous faces the rogues always have.

Pogo: Each one clasped to his heart a sugar loaf nearly as large as himself, whose summit, without its paper cap, looked like new-fallen snow upon a pyramid.

Tomas: Mother Sheila, with her crutch for a baton, saw them all placed in her storerooms upon shelves put up for the purpose.

Bartholomew: She had to be very strict, for some of the little fellows could hardly part from their merchandise, and many were indiscreet, with their tongues behind their great mountains of sugar.

Lindar: If they had been let alone, they would never have stopped till the sugar was all gone.

Professor: But they had not thought of the implacable eye of old Fanfreluche, who, posted upon a water spout, took note of all their misdeeds.

Spyro: From another quarter came a whole army of country people, rolling wheelbarrows and carrying huge baskets, all filled with cherries, plums, peaches, apples, and pears.

Magnus: All these fruits were so fresh, in such perfect condition, with their fair shining skins, that they looked like wax or painted marble, but their delicious perfume proved that they were real.

Cleetus: Some little people, hidden in the corners, took pains to find this out. Between ourselves, Mother Sheila made believe not to see them, and took the precaution of holding Fanfreluche in her arms so that he could not spring upon them.

Delbin: The fruits were all put into bins, each kind by itself.

Bartholomew: And now the preparations were finished.

Astor: There was no time to lose before setting to work.

Spyro's trolley race

Spyro get hurt

Fisher: Trouble with trolley, eh?

To be continued


	44. Final boss Part 1

Elora: So I've just tried this twice over with my two heroes.

Ripto: We've managed fine vs everything so far, lost one game but it was close.

Spyro exe claw attack Elora

Lateef: First game.

Ripto: Whiff attack on the eye, meaning the condemn spell is essentially auto-succeed. Avalar (third in the turn order) dies having never taken a go.

Bubba: Gnasty Gnorc, I restart.

Bartholomew snow attack Lutalo

Cleetus: Second game.

Ripto: Take down the eyes well.

Gulp: _[Roaring]_

Lateef: Ripto a good strong hit on melody with my last stamina, spawning the two summons.

Magnus: In one turn with their 8 attacks, they put out 60 damage instantly killing both characters.

Tomas guitar attack Gnasty Gnorc

Elora: Is this essentially just an unwinnable fight?

Billy: What am I doing wrong?

Pogo: I've upgraded conviction but a purple and orange aren't close to enough to avoid the spell attacks.

Ripto fire attack Astor

Lateef: Did you play it right?

Delbin: She gets +X to her spells where X is the highest amount of damage on one of the eyes, not the amount of eyes itself.

Gulp attack Bubba

Sorceress: My plan was, take out the eyes, whenever you can.

Bentley: Top priority.

Cleetus: Always try to kill the eyes, never leave them just wounded.

Tomas: The moment you hurt her, be ready for the summons.

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Lateef: Try to get rid of them before it´s there turn.

Bentley: Or make sure to have movement after you hurt her.

Cleetus attack Gulp

Bartholomew: Also having healing balsam and/or the discipline soul clear are very helpful if Gulp gets cast successfully.

Lateef: Also don´t forget, Gulp only kills on a skull on the black die, not automatically.

Flame attack Magnus

Gnasty: I hope some of this was useful for you.

Sparx: My group had more problem because of the tether than the Gulp.

Crush attack Pogo

Lutalo: I managed to get 4 damage on the eye, before her turn. In retrospect, I would have been better off throwing knife her!

Nestor kill Gulp

Ripto: Nooooooooo Gulp!

Flame: I'm going to roll up my other two characters and see how it fares with 4.

Nestor: Cheating but I don't think condemn is a well-balanced mechanic with 2 only players (rolling skull twice is far more likely than four times).

Damon kill Sorceress

Flame: Yeah, Ripto was not balanced around the 2 player variant.

Lateef: Perhaps a rule that requires two skulls to be rolled before death would make more sense for the 2 player variant?

Gnasty Gnorc attack Sgt. Byrd

Sheila: In either case, Melody is a tough fight.

Billy: Keep in mind that losing has it's own perks.

Ripto punch attack Lindar

Lindar: I had an idea about how to fix Spyro exe for the less than 4 player variants.

Astor: When someone gets a Spyro exe and rolls a skull, they aren´t just out of the game, but they lose their linked adventurer (so that still someone died, but you can continue playing).

Magnus: This also clears the Spyro exe of this character, so that he has to get the effect again before he risks getting killed by it again.

Bentley attack Crush

Lindar: What do you think about this?

Crush kill Lateef

Magnus: No! Lateef!

Pogo: I like this idea.

Sheila: What would happen to your health?

Elora: I assume if it were above your new maximum, it would be reduced to the new maximum?

Agent 9: Otherwise it would stay the same.

Bentley Crab attack Lutalo

Delbin: Yeah, that was the idea.

Magnus: You lose access to everything the linked character gave you, including the improved max HP.

Spyro exe: And like you said, only the bonus to the HP, not losing that amount of HP, because that could kill the character anyways, and would defeat the purpose of the idea to not lose everything with a single Lateef.

Flame attack Billy

Ripto: Wow guys I just finished this fight and man...

Sgt. Byrd kill Gnasty Gnorc

Magnus: Defeated Gnasty Gnorc, yes sir!

Cleetus: Gnasty was killed ASAP after failing to kill one eye resulting in the boss casting the uber summon on him and he rolled 15 damage on himself.

Bentley attack Spyro exe

Cleetus: He also was the tethered target so... at least I avoided that mechanic.

Hunter kill Ripto

Crush: _[Roaring]_

Bubba: Ripto summoned the cleansing summon (Spyro?)

Bentley: But she wasn't useful at all during the fight.

Hunter: I lucked out and the boss always rolled bad with casts.

Billy attack Spyro exe

Bubba: After killing the remaining eyes Billy hitted the boss giving her 12 awesome.

Bartholomew attack Flame

Lindar: Wounds in one hit...

Spyro exe: Then she spawned the summons and they killed Bartholomew and wounded Flame (that survived with... 2 hp! Omg)

Spyro exe attack Damon

Damon get injured

Pogo: Damon! Then Rook saved the day: in one activation he killed the new eye, resirrected Damon and healed full Spyro exe.

Billy attack Flame

Hunter: Then Hunter activated, ready to finish the boss.

Lutalo attack Delbin

Sparx: Huh, Hammer Helm, reroll!

Sheila attack Flame

Flame: Ouch! seriously?

Nestor attack Crush

Agent 9: Used two bottle of blessing.

Bartholomew attack Crush

Billy: 8, 8 plus simbols!

Lutalo attack Hunter

Astor: She did enough damage to kill the boss!

Crush attack Tomas

Flame: I decided to spare her.

Hunter: That was probably stupid but I though she could have been Crush...

Magnus: This gives me some replay values to try the other config next!

Elora attack Crush

Bartholomew: (I also suspect the goodwill of Elora. She sounds very Spyro Default to me)

Elora attack Lutalo

Sgt. Byrd: The strategy here was pretty clearly to eliminate all the eyes and then go for as big of a single hit on Melody as possible, so I did exactly that and was then pretty surprised when Elora killed her in one hit.

Bartholomew: I was reading all through the scenario making sure that was it.

Damon: Was psyched but kind of wish I got to fight the summons.

Astor: A key was making sure to get the first activating character adjacent to limit her attacks.

Lindar kill Crush

Sheila: I absorbed the Exalted Esper by summoning the Sword esper: it's got high armor, so will generally be targeted first.

Magnus: I managed to keep the boss Lutalo a few turns (bad Conviction rolls for the boss saved the day).

Pogo: If you can't kill her immediately, keeping a character adjacent is indeed key.

Lutalo attack Spyro

To be continued


	45. Fight boss Part 2

Cleetus: Very hard fight, but very interesing as well.

Sheila: Played it with 4 and stomped it pretty easily in the end.

Professor: A combo of condemn and those summons.

Agent 9: 4 hits of that strength is simply instant death for a hero so you are essentially losing one entirely, with 4 the loss of one isnt so bad, but 2 its rather terminal.

Lindar: Couple that with the extra flexibility in skills that you have with 4 (rez, summons, rerolls and everything!)

Tomas: From how I've read Lutalo's card, she can't (or doesn't) use Spyro exe if someone is adjacent to her.

Damon: So I made sure someone stayed in melee with her all the time.

Pogo: In addition, since she teleports to the furthest character in Dragon Realm, I made sure I had her in a corner early on and then used her rules to keep her in the corner.

Damon: I also ensured that someone was at the spot where the eye popped up, and that another ranged-attacking character was able to move and either hit the eye or Lutalo as appropriate.

Agent 9: Using good tactics addressing the Flame on the card made her easy to take down.

Billy: The game clearly rewards this sort of thoughtfulness really well.

Damon: (Oh yeah, always have a balm or two to remove effects. It makes a lot of stuff easier).

Astor: Yes, she's a really fun fight.

Cleetus: She reminded me of a Avalar raid boss.

Hunter: "OK, first off, someone must always tank her, each round. You lose aggro - that's a 50DKP MINUS!"

Billy: This fight (and later "events") really proved to us the power of Dragon Kingdom.

Agent 9: Being able to purge a status on exhaust is nuts.

Sparx: Maybe Spyro exe at other player Spyro could use the dice progression like Conviction?

Moneybags: Right now it's a d6 chance at 16.75%.

Sgt. Byrd: You could make it jump to two purple that kills on a 4 or less total (which I think is a 12% chance).

Delbin: Math is probably off this early in the morning but you get the gist.

Nestor: The dice exist in the core game to smooth the chances out.

Tomas: If Spyro exe is 16.8% to cause the group to lose 25% of it's power per roll, then on 2 player, seeing as it causes the group to lose 50% of it's power, you would want roughly half the odds, eg, 8.4%.

Sgt. Byrd: Although this still has the problem of an incredibly spikey roll, almost a "save or die" for the whole group.

Billy: That might be acceptable - depends what the designers are happy with.

Professor: Given that there are lots of ways to get re-rolls, its probably fine.

Astor: (Might even be OK without a change - just requires a change of tactics to focus on reroll effects).

Delbin: Ya - but you also don't want to neuter the power of Spyro exe.

Astor: Bloody Realm has been a staple of Homeworld for decades, and I imagine its in the same spirit.

Sheila: Maybe just make Spyro exe like Skill checks hah.

Sparx: 4 player?

Bubba: Empower Dice.

Sparx: 3 Players?

Damon: Beat a Spyro exe 5.

Bartholomew: 2 Player? Spyro exe 4.

Agent 9: Etc.

Billy: Can anyone explain how the Exalted Lutalo work?

Elora: Ii dont know how its works, we got the Flame boss fight and stop playing, because we dont know, how the Lutalo works. I was confused too but it's simple.

Bubba: Read the power on the Lutalo's card and apply it with Flame being the caster.

Elora: Simple.

Damon: I really hated this managed to get Flame to 15 pts of damage.

Moneybags: My mistake was trying to finish her while leaving the twins alive.

Pogo: Not sure if it would have helped.

Bartholomew: The encounter could be fun but fights that are clearly made to be unwinnable are just frustrating.

Delbin: Not fun.

Magnus: First time I swear in this game.

Cleetus: I understand it's part of the story's evolution but I didn't have fun. Just played through this fight, what an awesome boss.

Nestor: Ended up having Flame go on the very first turn, so assuming I read the line of sight correctly, only Lutalo was affected by any of her abilities.

Bentley: He managed to withstand the Lutalo and his first Spyro exe roll.

Bartholomew: First round was spent eliminating all of the eyes.

Delbin: Second round was finally doing damage to her with a throwing knife (sadly just 1), then the summons went up around Lutalo.

Tomas: He got annihilated by the twins but the next turns by Flame and Lutalo managed to take them out. After that, it was more annoying than anything trying to remove eyes as they came up.

Hunter: I got a couple strong 8 and 9 damage attacks with Lutalo and Flame (Promise + Rhamsted Poleaxe for Remi and Orgone Blade + Knight's Shield for Lutalo) so it wasn't too tough in the long run.

Moneybags: Also having a Gulp out helped even the odds while Lateef was dead most of the fight.

Bentley: Question: If the character Rhynoc tethers happens to tether her back, does that character just bounce her tethered damage back at her until they die, dealing their HP worth of bonus damage to Rhynoc?

Astor: If you don't know what's going to happen, or play like you don't, the odds are low of this occurring, but I'm curious.

Agent 9: That scenario would not be possible.

Pogo: Dumb question about Lutalo - if a character successfully casts poison on her, how does the "irreducible damage" from that work against her 0/1 damage mechanic based on eyes being on the board?

Delbin: Do "Spyro exe's card rules" trump game rules, generally?

Bubba: Well, played it as her card trumped poison while there were eyes on the board.

Final boss

Spyro exe: I found the Twin Savani to be seriously OP. I think Spyro is not that hard to beat without them.

Spyro attack Flame

Lutalo: I killed the four eyes quickly, but the first time that I damaged Spyro (for 9) two eyes came back and the Flame appeared and I promptly lost two characters to them (luckily one of the two was an Spyro exe summons).

Spyro: In the end, I house ruled the Evil Spyro exe as +1 PD per shield.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro: I found +2 PD per shield to be extremely OP.

Lutalo: Four attacks with the light green dice, +2 PD per shield, and a guaranteed re-roll on the first miss is ridiculous.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro: Aw! In my case, the skull was rolled and the Evil Spyro exe joined the track right after Flame damaged Lutalo.

Flame: There was no way to avoid them going before the rest of my characters.

Spyro kill Flame

Spyro exe: When you attack Spyro and there are eyes, she has no damage but the eyes all take 1 right?

Spyro attack Lutalo

Magnus: I focused the first two rounds on keeping someone next to her and buffing characters and then Spyro hit Melody with spell attacks and throwing knives.

Bentley attack Spyro exe

Pogo: I was able to hit her 5 times over two turns which killed all the eyes.

Magnus: Then I used poison for the first attack on Spyro to drop her by 10.

Bentley: I lost a character to the twins, it didn't have trouble managing the fight after those twins were gone.

Lutalo attack Lindar

Lindar get hurt

Elora: Lindar!

Delbin: Yeah this fight has me totally beat.

Sheila: I don't know if I'm not properly min-maxing this game, or just a bad board game player, but I haven't found Lutalo to be easy at all and this encounter in particular just seems unwinnable for where my characters are at.

Astor attack Lutalo

Tomas: I did the side quest and bought all new Spyro exe items and everything.

Billy attack Lutalo

Tomas: Yeah I have had a similar experience overall, that is the game not being easy.

Cleetus: Spyro exe grade gear did little to help offset this encounter.

Bartholomew: The only way to cruise through Lutalo easily is to not play the rules correctly, and handle the monsters in your favor.

Bentley: Counting spaces for favorable ranges every action, studying the Lutalo track to plan a characters options, etc of course will make the game seem easier than intended.

Astor kill Lutalo

To be continued


	46. Fight boss Part 3

Bartholomew: Using the 2 optional rules:

Sgt. Byrd: Active monsters, and Spyro exe initiative plus playing the monsters smartly as they activate ( most detrimential to the party in terms of targeting, positioning etc) and a small tuning to the flank/back stab rules the game seems very well balanced.

Spyro exe attack Bentley

Sparx: The Boss battles are definitely challenging (as Boss battles should be).

Tomas attack Spyro exe

Sparx: I think it is OK to lose this battle (Note: you get extra Gold if you lose).

Spyro exe attack Tomas

Tomas get injury

Elora: Tomas!

Hunter: After losing my two Characters (Lateef, Damon, Lindar and Tomas), I just had dark side and shadow the eyes and sent Spyro exe in for the kill.

Pogo attack Spyro exe

Bentley: The fight ends as soon as Spyro exe is killed (you do not need to beat the Shadow Realm).

Damon attack Spyro exe

Pogo: Having Throwing Knifes definitely helps on the eyes, as does Glimmer, plus my Skelos Badlands has Losfy Castle, Lost Fleet, and a ranged weapon + shield.

Spyro exe attack Nestor

Sparx: I positioned him closer to the entrance between the back two eyes and sent Lutalo and Flame toward the two eyes closest to Spyro exe.

Spyro exe attack Nestor

Agent 9: Nestor went in to attack Spyro exe and after her death, Lateef took her place.

Spyro exe attack Hunter

Delbin: I was mentioning this in another thread, but I think the safest way to beat the twins is having a character with the Shadow Realm Gems monster loot (if you were lucky enough to get it). When the twin spawns, our tank was not the target of the flanking summoning, and he activated the gems to taunt both twins and basically nullyfing their super flanking Spyro turn.

Spyro exe attack Bubba

Bubba get injury

Astor: No Bubba!

Damon: Our group plays with a tweaked Spyro exe.

Spyro: We don't like how random the base 1/6 chance is (you could either die the instant your next turn comes around or you could end up being fine for the rest of the fight) so we split the difference and have Spyro exe kill you - guaranteed - after 3 turns.

Cleetus attack Spyro exe

Pogo: Magnus I like your idea.

Magnus: Feels more in line with how it works in video games.

Sheila attack Spyro exe

Tomas: We just played the encounter for the first time and won like this.

Spyro exe attack Astor

Lindar: Astor went to the Spyro exe eye and killed it.

Spyro exe attack Sheila

Elora: Elora to the Spyro exe eye and killed it.

Cleetus attack Spyro exe

Nestor: Spyro exe shot the Cleetus eye with a bow, killing it.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro: Get hurt Sparx.

Damon: Sparx used gore shot to kill the Spyro exe eye.

Astor attack Spyro exe

Spyro: Astor got tethered but nothing happened from melody as no Dragon Kingdom could be drawn.

Delbin attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe: 2nd round Delbin flew to Spyro and rollen 8 and 7 with her zanbato/greataxe combo, dealing 26 damage (after armor) and the Boss was done.

Spyro exe attack Hunter

Billy: Did we play it right, or forgot something?

Bentley attack Spyro exe

Bubba: How do you get 26 after armor on a roll of 8 and 7?

Tomas attack Spyro exe

Elora: We won this fight first time through by carefully managing Dragon Kingdom until we could engage Spyro exe, and by getting lucky in Tomas having just bought the catsuit when the Shadow Realm appeared.

Magnus: Instead of devastating her, they were forced to find other targets which allowed us to just barely survive.

Spyro exe attack Cleetus

Damon: Super fun fight!

Sheila: I hope they keep it up!

Nestor attack Spyro exe

Astor: Nestor bummed to know that we missed out on a catch up reward though, but I had a vain hope we'd be able to recruit her...

Spyro exe kill Cleetus

Cleetus is dead

Magnus: What the hell, Cleetus is dead!

Lindar: I think we did very similar.

Nestor: We tactically stayed out of Spyro exe's Dragon Kingdom along with the eye closest to her.

Delbin: We were able to knock out 3 of them.

Bubba: 2nd turn we knocked out the 4th eye and everyone ended up behind cover and out of Spyro exe Dragon Kingdom. Third turn Spyro exe went in for the adjacent attack and was able to do an 11 hit roll.

Spyro exe attack Sgt. Byrd

Damon: The sisters spawned and one of them quickly disposed of Spyro who was adjacent but the other had to move and ended up missing Sheila twice.

Sheila: Spyro was able to knock out the newly created eye and then we just needed some luck in the next round on the initiative order.

Sheila attack Spyro exe

Bubba: Sure enough Sheila got first dibs and with 5 tries gore shot Spyro exe's final 9 hit points.

Spyro exe attack Damon

Nestor: Damon got knocked out the running during the process since he was tethered to Spyro exe.

Bartholomew attack Spyro exe

Bubba: I hope i played it right.

Lindar: I think I did.

Delbin attack Spyro exe

Sheila: Ultimately Spyro exe never even got to summon Spyro the way the turn order worked out.

Elora attack Spyro exe

Tomas: Just realized i should have created an eye after every damage Spyro exe took... although Nightingale could of refocused attacks on the eye, she would not have had enough to finish Spyro exe off.

Damon: Elora would have still been in the running then and possibly could have gotten in for the final blow... I'm not sure i can recreate but will try as i don't want to start from scratch... gosh darn...

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Agent 9: Just played it out as i had the board state still setup.

Sgt. Byrd: So final round had Spyro hit Spyro exe with gore shot for 3 damage.

Hunter: Spyro went down to 5 hits with tether. spawned a new eye.

Magnus: Spyro gore shot the eye twice (it took her last 3 chances to do it).

Tomas: Then Spyro was next, was able to move in, use 'like the shadows' not to have the sister break attack him and provide the final blow to Spyro exe before he knocked himself out... I needed 6 hits and through his combo's and dice mitigation i managed 10 hits... phew...

Damon attack Spyro exe

Nestor: So you're my boss now, I snap.

Bartholomew: Technically, I'm you're boss's boss's boss.

Lindar: And technically, it's gross moral turpitude- the fact that I am fucking my boss's boss's boss.

Bubba: At the moment, you're arguing with him.

Lindar: Bubba scowls.

Spyro exe attack Delbin

To be continued


	47. Fight boss Final Part

Spyro exe: They say that war is death's best friend, but I must offer you a different point of view on that one.

Spyro: To me, war is like the new boss who expects the impossible.

Spyro exe: He stands over your shoulder repeating one thin, incessantly: 'Get it done, get it done.'

Sparx: So you work harder.

Spyro: You get the job done.

Spyro exe: The boss, however, does not thank you.

Sparx: He asks for more.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro exe: Being a leader is making the people you love hate you a little more each day.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro exe: A sign of power in a man is not only when people follow what he suggests, but also when people make a conscious effort to do the exact opposite of what he suggests.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe get injury

Spyro exe: Many people are smarter than their stupid bosses.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro exe: I swear to God...

Spyro: God doesn't come to this part of the house, so swear to me.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro: In all of your living, don't forget to live.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Sparx: A boss says "go and make sure you do it"; a leader says "let's go and make it happen".

Spyro exe: Bosses control people; leaders involve them.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Sparx get injury

Spyro: Sparx! You'll never make a fortune working for the boss man.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Sparx: Dragon have traditionally took secondary roles to men.

Spyro: I want to be the boss not the secretary.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro get injury

Sparx: No Spyro!

Spyro exe: If u want to work in Evil, then u should know how to play Creepypasta.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro: You can be your own boss.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Sparx: To succeed in this competition means finding yourself in a place where you call the shots and gets the gain.

Spyro exe: This is not an easy feat, unless you are born into it. If you are not, you will need to out-smart your equals. You need to be more ambitious than they are. You need to work harder.

Sparx: You need to look better and smarter.

Spyro: You need to justify why it should be you and not them.

Spyro exe: It's a competition.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe get injury

Spyro: Team Spyro vs Team Boss.

Spyro exe: Spyro focus on the wins and the loses.

Sparx: Boss focus on the team and future of the vision. Let's move our members from team Spyro to team Boss.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro: Devereaux is going with our pitch.

Sparx: Hey, that's just great," I said superperkily.

Spyro: Sparx's or mine?

Sparx: Yours.

Spyro exe: But you want to fire me.

Spyro: So fire me.

Sparx: We can't fire you.

Spyro exe: They loved you.

Spyro: The head guy, Spyro exe, thought you were, I quote, 'a great kid, very courageous' and a natural to do a whispering campaign.

Sparx: He said you had believability.

Spyro exe: That's too bad. Why? You're not quitting!

Spyro: I thought about it. Not if you don't want me to.

Spyro exe: Do you?

Spyro: Go on, say it. 298 elavanilla.

Spyro exe: No. No what? No, we don't want you to quit. Ten grand more, two assistants, and charcoal suits.

Spyro: Take it or leave it. Spyro exe swallowed.

Spyro exe: Okay to the money, okay to the assistants, but I can't green-light charcoal suits.

Sparx: Formula Twelve is Brazilian, we need carnival colors. Charcoal suits or I'm gone. Orange.

Spyro exe: Charcoal. Orange.

Sparx: Charcoal.

Spyro: Okay, charcoal.

Sparx: It was an interesting lesson in power. The only time you truly have it is when you genuinely don't care whether you have it or not.

Spyro: Right, I said. I'm giving myself the rest of the day off.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro: I am often slow in catching up to the times, but even so, I still cannot even grip this idea.

Spyro exe: With nothing more than pitocin in your IV drip, you can sooner control the date and time of the birth of a human being- the gushing entry into the great blue world of a whole new person- than you can the scheduling of a few line cooks in your operation.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Sparx: You know...

Spyro exe: You're still my boss...

Sparx: Which means...

Spyro: This is sexual harassment...

Spyro exe: Oh really?

Sparx: I guess I'll have to fire you then.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Sparx: I would have sold my soul to the devil, but my boss had a better offer.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro: It takes courage not to laugh at your boss's joke, especially if it is funny.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro exe: Crafting your work beats being told what to do.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe: Rule # 1: Your boss is always right. Rule # 2: Whenever you feel otherwise, refer to rule # 1.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro: A boss over steps the boundaries of good taste and the implied condition of good faith in an employment agreement whenever they demand that their subordinates assist them resolve their personal as opposed to professional problems.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe: The best bosses master the fine art of emotional detachment. They learn to forgive people who lash out at them... and they learn to forgive themselves, too.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe: The best bosses break down problems into bite-sized pieces and talk and act like each little task is something that people can complete without great difficulty.

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro: The truth is that bosses... don't matter as much as most of us believe.

Sparx: They typically account for less than 15 percent of the gap between good and bad organizational performance, although they often get over 50 percent of the blame and credit.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Sparx get injury

Spyro: Sparx, no! Beware of the boss; they are like the bermuda triangle, you have to die clueless.

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro exe: Leadership is not a position.

Sparx: It is who you are.

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe attack Spyro

Spyro attack Spyro exe

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro exe attack Sparx

Spyro kill Spyro exe

Spyro: You're toast!

Elora: There is no pretending, Spyro said with absolute Spyro.

Spyro: I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.

Elora: He's like a drug for you, Spyro. When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different.

Spyro: You feel safe and comfortable.

Elora: I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you.

Spyro: Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together. You can't force love, I realized.

Elora: It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love. Some women choose to follow men, and some women choose to follow their dreams.

Spyro: If you're wondering which way to go, remember that your career will never wake up and tell you that it doesn't love you anymore.

Elora: The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds.

Spyro: And that's what you've given me.

Elora: That's what I'd hoped to give you forever. And I'm suppose to sit by while you date boys and fall in love with someone else, get married...?

Spyro: His voice tightened.

Elora: And meanwhile, I'll die a little bit more every day, watching. I heard what you said.

Spyro: I'm not the silly romantic you think.

Elora: I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars.

Spyro: I don't want gemstones or gold. I have those things already.

Elora: I want… a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe.

Spyro: I want to love, and be loved.

The end


End file.
